


Amore et melle et felle es fecundissimus-Love is rich with honey and venom

by puppiesandkittens



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Ann is cautious but brave and practical, Anne is arrogant but sweet, Being in love and all that goes with it, Eventual Smut, Every Chapter Anne/Ann interaction, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Jealousy, Love, Nothing Eventual about the smut anymore, Secondary characters have minor roles, Strap-Ons, no plot really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 49,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppiesandkittens/pseuds/puppiesandkittens
Summary: Ann Walker is Anne Lister's secretary, Anne depends on her and her shy little secretary has never let her down.  Though maybe there is different side of Ann Walker that Anne has never seen before.  Ann has a little of Ada Shelby's confidencetalshiar3198A very enjoyable read! Excellent banter, believable and hot sex with just enough angst to make the story interesting. Thank you so much!This comment, i felt was better than any summary i could give.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 319
Kudos: 317





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never posted fan fiction before but i enjoyed writing this and hope you guys will have fun along with me. I truly wanted to give something back because the stories that are posted here on this site have given me a lot of entertainment, the writers are awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time poster sorry about the mix up, chapter 2 is the same as the continuation of Chapter 1. But if you click next chapter it is better punctuated and easier to read

CHAPTER 1

Anne’s fed up with Arianna’s whining, she may be a Brazilian supermodel but her constant nagging for her to leave her company’s Christmas party was irritating. She had told her, she would have to make an appearance and they could leave by nine pm as she normally does but Arianna continues to pull on her arm and fuss while Anne is trying to talk to her managers and employees.  
“Hang on will you love?” Anne tries to smile at her through her annoyance, “I’m going to get a drink and talk to someone about a thing” she extricates herself from Arianna’s clinging and heads to the bar. She spots some of her employees sneaking up to chat with Arianna and breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe that will keep her busy for a bit.  
She looked around at the office space the furniture moved to the side to create a big space filled to the brim with Christmas decorations. A big tree in the center and there was even a snow machine, it was all so tastefully done, the revolving service staff so unobtrusive making everyone feel welcomed. She couldn’t help but be impressed once again by Miss Walker’s organizational skills. She outdoes herself every year but Anne has yet to see her make an appearance at one of the parties. She smiled to herself, her shy, mousy little secretary was probably at home knitting or something equally boring, not a partier her Ann.  
She wandered around for half an hour again socializing before she could tell that Arianna was going to find her and start whingeing again she sighed and headed back to her.  
“Come on darling I think it’s time we took our leave” Arianna abruptly took her arm and turned to leave, Anne glanced apologetically at the people who were talking with her and wished them a goodnight. They were still going to have to come to work on Monday as the company didn’t close off till next Friday so she would get a chance to wish them all a Happy Christmas.  
Anne checked her watch again for the tenth time sitting on a sofa against a wall in another supermodel’s apartment while the party raged on. Arianna’s friends were all gorgeous and hot and could party like Rap stars. Anne would have normally joined them but she was feeling rather low. Everything annoyed her these days; everything felt tedious like she was doing the same thing over and over and it was getting tiresome. Maybe, her Aunt was right it was time she settled down, she was 41 now and 20 years of partying should be enough. The only problem was the who? She sighed, looking over at Arianna dancing with her friends, her eyes wandered over her tight body, so sultry moving with the music, the short silvery skirt showing those entirely long lickable legs. Not Arianna, for sure, like many others before, Arianna inflamed her body but not her mind. The pursuit was invigorating, the catch intoxicating but then there was nothing to keep her attention. And like the others, it was time for it to be over, she would let Miss Walker pick out whatever jewelry Miss Walker picks, which soothes then so nicely and write a note. Miss Walker is always so eloquent when breaking up for her.  
Right, now that the decision’s been made, she should head home but for the first time in forever Anne decided she would head back to the office and get some work done.  
She moved quietly without informing Arianna who would have hung on her, press up against her and say something in that sultry utterly knee melting voice, ‘gods when temptation is wrapped up in that package, there were mightier men than her that have gone down..so far far down’ with a shake of her head she left.

CHAPTER 2  
Back at the office, the party, she was satisfied to see was getting along swimmingly, everyone looked very happy. She managed to avoid a lot of people and quietly slipped upstairs to her office. Sometimes, she knew bosses would hinder people freely enjoying themselves and she was bit of an ogre when it came to work, she knew some people were afraid of her. 

She took off her jacket loosened her tie, sat down and began replying to some of her emails. Engrossed in work, she startled when there was a loud cheer from the party, curious she got up to see what the commotion was, making her way to the balcony to look over the crowd. 

By the time she got there though, the fuss was over and everyone was back to enjoying the party, a lot of people were well into their cups, she noticed John Booth, alcohol apparently giving him the courage to try to chat up Eugenie, Cordingley and Henningway were she thought, may have been playing a game of kiss, marry, kill looking around at the male employees and there was Washington holding court, gathered around him was some of her other male employees who apparently only had eyes for someone in a red dress, she couldn’t see who because someone blocked her view but when they moved aside, she could only gape at the form in a that skintight dress, her blonde hair tied in a chignon her ballerina neck and her milky smooth shoulders looked delectable, the thin straps holding the ridiculous dress up hid nothing. Anne ran her eyes over the pert ass and lovely calves this was not an employee for sure. She had to be someone’s date and what could it hurt to meet the boss? She went back into her office, threw on her jacket, straightened her tie a little and headed for downstairs. 

As she drew nearer, she couldn’t help but admire the woman’s form, she was even better up close and Anne grinned a wolfish smile. The woman suddenly threw her head back and laughed at something Washington said and Anne froze, she knew that laugh, that voice, her eyes scanned, that head, that blonde hair? In total disbelief she walked up to them, when they all turned to follow Washington’s gaze, she came face to face with bright blue eyes, Ann Walker’s voice a little shocked came out “Anne?”

When their eyes met there was shock in Anne’s eyes and surprise in Ann’s, Anne ripped her eyes away to travel down Ann’s body. It was ridiculous that dress, the front of it was worse than the back, a vee neck cut so low her breasts were almost popping out so that, anyone from the moon could see. Her eyes moved back to Ann’s and she could feel temper and confusion claw within her. 

“Miss Walker” she said sternly as she took her jacket off and tossed it to Ann “Put that on and follow me. “  
“Wha??” Ann was nonplussed.  
She bit out “Please do not make a fool of yourself and follow me to my office right now” She turned and strode away, she didn’t need to look back to know Ann was following her, five years of autonomy over her secretary could not be broken in one night.

When they reached into her office she slammed the door and demanded an explanation as they both stood looking at each other.  
“An explanation for what Anne?” Ann asked a little peeved.  
“For why you are…” she waved her hand at her and loosened her tie “Dressed like that!"  
“Anne please calm down” Ann began.  
“Calm down she says, while my secretary of five years shows up at a Christmas party looking like some sort of..”  
“Don’t say it” Ann warned getting a little angry because really Anne was overreacting, Ann moved to the bar and got Anne a scotch,  
“Here” she handed it to her and went to sit down on the leather sofa against the bookcase.  
“You do know I come to the party every Christmas don’t you?” Ann asked looking at Anne,  
Anne took a swig and said peevishly “No I don’t and by your surprised reaction to see me I would gather you probably wait till I was gone to turn up” She saw Ann look uncomfortable at that.

Almost like she was looking for something to do Ann gently took the jacket off and placed it on the sofa beside her.  
“Anne” she tried again, “I have been coming every year with almost the same kind of dress on and it’s not that I avoid you, it’s just that you usually leave with some floozy by nine pm and I can hardly be blamed for that” there was a little heat in her words but not much.  
“My God” Anne was looking piercingly at her again, “Are you wearing lipstick? And when did you go blonde? And your eyes are blue?”  
“Can you kindly explain to me how my brown haired, brown eyed frumpy looking, shy secretary of FIVE years can now look like this???”

Ann sighed, this was going to take awhile “Okay this is a bit annoying but as you are my Boss I will go slow”  
“I stopped colouring my hair and wearing my brown contacts two years ago, honestly, if you were ever not so self-absorbed, the building might come tumbling down.”  
“Ridiculous!" It was becoming her word of the night.  
“Seriously Anne, you don’t notice anything or anyone except work and supermodels, we just don’t interest you”  
Anne couldn’t help that the dig hurt, she did care about her employees but this was no explanation for the Ann Walker in front of her now. 

“This is ridiculous, what about the frumpy outfits every single day? Not one day at work you showed that..” she gestured to Ann’s body, “that” she stopped at lost for words..knock out body? Killer tits? She completed in her mind.

Ann was in a bind but she realized Anne was too smart for her to continue with the charade, it was better to come clean get it all out “I am going to be straight with you, please hear me out till the end, and try to remember I am as my increase in salary every year will vouch for. the best secretary you ever had.”

“Huh” Anne breathed but shut up when she got the look from Ann. The look, that could shut her up mid-sentence over the years, still steely, though now blue eyes gave it to her.

“Five years ago I was in a restaurant with my Aunt and you were sitting in the booth next to us. My Aunt was going on how I could never get a job and who would hire me..with my anxieties. I was determined to show her. When she excused herself to go to the bathroom I heard you arrogantly” Anne crooked an eyebrow at that and took a drink, “yes arrogantly lamenting the fact that you could not get a new secretary that they were all hopeless. If they were plain or pretty they were either dumb, incompetent or fell for you. Not to mention you had recently had trouble with one of the pretty ones whom you had seduced.”

“Come on” Anne interjected  
“Anne” Ann continued patiently, “You boasted how the Anne Lister charm would make their knickers slide right off”  
Anne choked a little on her drink. But Ann continued, “You and your companion Washington I think it was, both laughed and then he asked you seriously what your perfect secretary would be like. YOU answered, she should be competent, quiet almost background quiet, not too attractive, but gods you didn’t want someone unattractive either, be your right hand and completely infallible to the your charm. SO” she paused and locked eyes, “I made myself into exactly who you wanted, toned down my looks and threatened to quit when you tried to flirt with me. After two years, when I was nothing but an appendage to you I was free to be more of myself and now here we are.” She said as matter of fact as she could manage.

“Yes, here we are Miss Walker” there was steel in Anne’s voice, “Now tell me why I shouldn’t fire you on the spot?”  
‘Gods would this woman ever be reasonable?’ she rose walked over and took Anne’s drink from her hand and finished it in one go, handing the glass back to her, “Because i haven’t defrauded the company for goodness sake, everyone knows who I am and I still am the best damn secretary you will ever have” She leaned in closer “I know your ego is bruised a bit but darling you wouldn’t be able to function without me” She pecked her cheek and strode out as Anne stood stunned looking at her.

Anne poured herself another drink and swirled it around contemplating and going over all that was said. Miss Walker had some nerve yeah. She tossed her drink down, if little Miss Walker thought she could pull one over her and just saunter out her office like some sort of goddess she was dead wrong. Anne was going to have her say even if she had to drag Miss Walker by the hair home to her house. 

She strode down the stairs and almost like a complete exact scene, there was Ann laughing and talking to Washington and a bevy of male admirers. Striding up to Ann everyone once again turned to look at her. She could see worry in Ann’s eyes. gods they were so blue. She opened her mouth to speak when she was again taken aback as a white jacketed hand slid around Ann’s waist to pull at her hips, pulling her close. She looked around Ann to see who the arm belonged to and could have been knocked over with a feather. 

Another surprised “Anne” as Lana Lewiston of Lewiston Solicitors her company’s attorneys turned to her, her arm still around Ann her hand on her hip.  
“Lana” she said as her eyes moved from Ann’s hip to Ann then to Lana and back again.  
She composed herself and addressed Lana ever the professional despite the raging inside of her”You’re looking well” Lana was, and is a very beautiful woman, her short black hair, high cheek bones and hazel eyes made her a knock out.

“How are you at our little soiree this evening?” she grabbed a passing glass of champagne as she tried to take in another shock tonight.  
“Oh my girlfriend invited me of course” Lana squeezed Ann and Ann actually giggled. Now Anne had to digest another fact: Ann Walker was a lesbian. Her mind reeled at another of her shortsightedness and if it was possible she got even more furious. Ann watched Anne’s cheek reddened; she knew all the signs of an imminent explosion.

“I had work to do” Lana continued “but I can never say no to this woman, she is very persuasive.” They looked into each other’s eyes and it was like no one else existed. Anne watched closely her body turning to ice, as she realized all the signs pointed that they were going to shag tonight.

Anne laughed a cold fake laugh “Yes I know exactly what you mean” she smiled brilliantly and pulled Ann by the waist over to her, out of Lana’s arms, “ I can’t say no to her either” It was breathed into Ann’s neck and everyone stood still watching the scene unfold. “She is like, what the yanks call, my work wife.” 

Ann squirmed uncomfortable and Anne held on tighter, “But girlfriend, you say?” and at Lana’s nod, “Well this complicates things a bit, I’m afraid.”  
“Oh, how so?” Lana asked, Ann was already tense with dread.  
“Now that I am made aware of your..well” She didn’t even look Lana’s way as she said it, her eyes on Ann. “Relationship” it came out of her mouth like dust “I’m going to have to move to another firm, Ann is well very close to me you see, it just wouldn’t do, to mix our personal and professional relationship, you understand” 

The gasp from Lana was audible but the look in Ann’s eyes was priceless. “Well” she let go of Ann, “I hope there aren’t any more secrets tonight, Washington you aren’t a woman are you?”  
At Washington’s startled no, Anne said “Good Man, now everyone please enjoy the party” without looking in Ann’s direction “Ann I will see you first thing Monday morning, seven am no later” and with that Anne Lister left the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the office, the party, she was satisfied to see was getting along swimmingly, everyone looked very happy. She managed to avoid a lot of people and quietly slipped upstairs to her office. Sometimes, she knew bosses would hinder people freely enjoying themselves and she was bit of an ogre when it came to work, she knew some people were afraid of her.

She took off her jacket loosened her tie, sat down and began replying to some of her emails. Engrossed in work, she startled when there was a loud cheer from the party, curious she got up to see what the commotion was, making her way to the balcony to look over the crowd. 

By the time she got there though, the fuss was over and everyone was back to enjoying the party, a lot of people were well into their cups, she noticed John Booth, alcohol apparently giving him the courage to try to chat up Eugenie, Cordingley and Henningway were she thought, may have been playing a game of kiss, marry, kill looking around at the male employees and there was Washington holding court, gathered around him was some of her other male employees who apparently only had eyes for someone in a red dress, she couldn’t see who because someone blocked her view but when they moved aside, she could only gape at the form in a that skintight dress, her blonde hair tied in a chignon her ballerina neck and her milky smooth shoulders looked delectable, the thin straps holding the ridiculous dress up hid nothing. Anne ran her eyes over the pert ass and lovely calves this was not an employee for sure. She had to be someone’s date and what could it hurt to meet the boss? She went back into her office, threw on her jacket, straightened her tie a little and headed for downstairs.

As she drew nearer, she couldn’t help but admire the woman’s form, she was even better up close and Anne grinned a wolfish smile. The woman suddenly threw her head back and laughed at something Washington said and Anne froze, she knew that laugh, that voice, her eyes scanned, that head, that blonde hair?

In total disbelief she walked up to them, when they all turned to follow Washington’s gaze, she came face to face with bright blue eyes, Ann Walker’s voice a little shocked came out “Anne?”

When their eyes met there was shock in Anne’s eyes and surprise in Ann’s, Anne ripped her eyes away to travel down Ann’s body. It was ridiculous that dress, the front of it was worse than the back, a vee neck cut so low her breasts were almost popping out so that, anyone from the moon could see. Her eyes moved back to Ann’s and she could feel temper and confusion claw within her.

“Miss Walker” she said sternly as she took her jacket off and tossed it to Ann “Put that on and follow me. “  
“Wha??” Ann was nonplussed.  
She bit out “Please do not make a fool of yourself and follow me to my office right now” She turned and strode away, she didn’t need to look back to know Ann was following her, five years of autonomy over her secretary could not be broken in one night.

When they reached into her office she slammed the door and demanded an explanation as they both stood looking at each other.  
“An explanation for what Anne?” Ann asked a little peeved.  
“For why you are…” she waved her hand at her and loosened her tie “Dressed like that!"   
“Anne please calm down” Ann began.  
“Calm down she says, while my secretary of five years shows up at a Christmas party looking like some sort of..”  
“Don’t say it” Ann warned getting a little angry because really Anne was overreacting.  
Ann moved to the bar and got Anne a scotch,

“Here” she handed it to her and went to sit down on the leather sofa against the bookcase.“You do know I come to the party every Christmas don’t you?” Ann asked looking at Anne.  
Anne took a swig and said peevishly “No I don’t and by your surprised reaction to see me I would gather you probably wait till I was gone to turn up” She saw Ann look uncomfortable at that.

Almost like she was looking for something to do Ann gently took the jacket off and placed it on the sofa beside her.  
“Anne” she tried again, “I have been coming every year with almost the same kind of dress on and it’s not that I avoid you, it’s just that you usually leave with some floozy by nine pm and I can hardly be blamed for that” there was a little heat in her words but not much.

“My God” Anne was looking piercingly at her again, “Are you wearing lipstick? And when did you go blonde? And your eyes are blue?” “Can you kindly explain to me how my brown haired, brown eyed frumpy looking, shy secretary of FIVE years can now look like this???”  
Ann sighed, this was going to take awhile “Okay this is a bit annoying but as you are my Boss I will go slow”

“I stopped colouring my hair and wearing my brown contacts two years ago, honestly, if you were ever not so self-absorbed, the building might come tumbling down.”  
“Ridiculous!" It was becoming her word of the night.  
“Seriously Anne, you don’t notice anything or anyone except work and supermodels, we just don’t interest you”

Anne couldn’t help that the dig hurt, she did care about her employees but this was no explanation for the Ann Walker in front of her now.  
“This is ridiculous, what about the frumpy outfits every single day? Not one day at work you showed that..” she gestured to Ann’s body, “that” she stopped at lost for words..knock out body? Killer tits? She completed in her mind.

Ann was in a bind but she realized Anne was too smart for her to continue with the charade, it was better to come clean get it all out “I am going to be straight with you, please hear me out till the end, and try to remember I am as my increase in salary every year will vouch for. the best secretary you ever had.”

“Huh” Anne breathed but shut up when she got the look from Ann. The look, that could shut her up mid-sentence over the years, still steely, though now blue eyes gave it to her.

“Five years ago I was in a restaurant with my Aunt and you were sitting in the booth next to us. My Aunt was going on how I could never get a job and who would hire me..with my anxieties. I was determined to show her.   
When she excused herself to go to the bathroom I heard you arrogantly” Anne crooked an eyebrow at that and took a drink, “yes arrogantly lamenting the fact that you could not get a new secretary that they were all hopeless. If they were plain or pretty they were either dumb, incompetent or fell for you. Not to mention you had recently had trouble with one of the pretty ones whom you had seduced.”

“Come on” Anne interjected.  
“Anne” Ann continued patiently, “You boasted how the Anne Lister charm would make their knickers slide right off”

Anne choked a little on her drink. But Ann continued, “You and your companion Washington I think it was, both laughed and then he asked you seriously what your perfect secretary would be like. YOU answered, she should be competent, quiet almost background quiet, not too attractive, but gods you didn’t want someone unattractive either, be your right hand and completely infallible to the your charm. SO” she paused and locked eyes, “I made myself into exactly who you wanted, toned down my looks and threatened to quit when you tried to flirt with me."   
After two years, when I was nothing but an appendage to you I was free to be more of myself and now here we are.” She said as matter of fact as she could manage.  
“Yes, here we are Miss Walker” there was steel in Anne’s voice, “Now tell me why I shouldn’t fire you on the spot?”

‘Gods would this woman ever be reasonable?’ she rose walked over and took Anne’s drink from her hand and finished it in one go, handing the glass back to her, “Because i haven’t defrauded the company for goodness sake, everyone knows who I am and I still am the best damn secretary you will ever have” She leaned in closer “I know your ego is bruised a bit but darling you wouldn’t be able to function without me” She pecked her cheek and strode out as Anne stood stunned looking at her.

Anne poured herself another drink and swirled it around contemplating and going over all that was said. Miss Walker had some nerve yeah. She tossed her drink down, if little Miss Walker thought she could pull one over her and just saunter out her office like some sort of goddess she was dead wrong. Anne was going to have her say even if she had to drag Miss Walker by the hair home to her house.

She strode down the stairs and almost like a complete exact scene, there was Ann laughing and talking to Washington and a bevy of male admirers. Striding up to Ann everyone once again turned to look at her. She could see worry in Ann’s eyes gods they were so blue. She opened her mouth to speak when she was again taken aback as a white jacketed hand slid around Ann’s waist to pull at her hips, pulling her close. She looked around Ann to see who the arm belonged to and could have been knocked over with a feather.

Another surprised “Anne” as Lana Lewiston of Lewiston Solicitors her company’s attorneys turned to her, her arm still around Ann her hand on her hip.  
“Lana” she said as her eyes moved from Ann’s hip to Ann then to Lana and back again.  
She composed herself and addressed Lana ever the professional despite the raging inside of her”You’re looking well” Lana was, and is a very beautiful woman, her short black hair, high cheek bones and hazel eyes made her a knock out.

“How are you at our little soiree this evening?” she grabbed a passing glass of champagne as she tried to take in another shock tonight.  
“Oh my girlfriend invited me of course” Lana squeezed Ann and Ann actually giggled. Now Anne had to digest another fact: Ann Walker was a lesbian. Her mind reeled at another of her shortsightedness and if it was possible she got even more furious. Ann watched Anne’s cheek reddened; she knew all the signs of an imminent explosion.

“I had work to do” Lana continued “but I can never say no to this woman, she is very persuasive.” They looked into each other’s eyes and it was like no one else existed. Anne watched closely her body turning to ice, as she realized all the signs pointed that they were going to shag tonight.

Anne laughed a cold fake laugh “Yes I know exactly what you mean” she smiled brilliantly and pulled Ann by the waist over to her, out of Lana’s arms, “ I can’t say no to her either” It was breathed into Ann’s neck and everyone stood still watching the scene unfold. “She is like, what the yanks call, my work wife.”

Ann squirmed uncomfortable and Anne held on tighter, “But girlfriend, you say?” and at Lana’s nod, “Well this complicates things a bit.”  
“Oh, how so?” Lana asked, Ann was already tense with dread.  
“Now that I am made aware of your..well” She didn’t even look Lana’s way as she said it, her eyes on Ann. “Relationship” it came out of her mouth like dust “I’m going to have to move to another firm, Ann is well very close to me you see, it just wouldn’t do, to mix our personal and professional relationship, you understand"

The gasp from Lana was audible but the look in Ann’s eyes was priceless. “Well” she let go of Ann, “I hope there aren’t any more secrets tonight, Washington you aren’t a woman are you?”

At Washington’s startled no, Anne said “Good Man, now everyone please enjoy the party” without looking in Ann’s direction “Ann I will see you first thing Monday morning, seven am no later” and with that Anne Lister left the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday at the Office

By Sunday Anne was so done rolling around in bed thinking of Ann Walker, the woman had consumed her mind all weekend. 

‘Harrumph calling me self absorbed and not observant, she was very observant, but obviously not cause how could she have missed those baby blues? Ann Walker was a witch that’s how, casting a spell on her to be..be what? blind to her, as she beguiled everyone else. 

A flash of how the men hovered around Ann, even Washington, Lana’s arm around her waist both of them with their fuck me eyes. Damn it! These thoughts would be the end of her.’

She needed a plan and to not think about how curvy Ann’s body was or how she looked poured into that dress compared to the horrible work outfits she wore that always made her look emaciated and drowned. 

On the contrary Ann looked healthy her skin and hair glowed; her body looked ripe and so delicious. Okay right she said aloud..my plan. She got up and went to sit at her desk taking out her diary, she and already written about the incident but now she was going to write out her plan for Ann Walker because Ann was her employee and had duped her. 

'I am going to be firm with her’

'I will send her home for a few days. No she crossed that out. Ann was invaluable to her, she was the only one knew her schedule, her appointments, her moods.’

‘I will let her know I will not tolerate this behavior ever again, she must reveal all to me. Her mind wandered at Ann revealing all. She shook herself out of it. '

But another thought raced through her head. ‘Unobservant how dare she?’ I saw she was bleeding that one time when she had fell on the sidewalk and cut her knee. Pfff She let out a breath and started again.'

“Dock her wages? No, she is an incredible employee. Unbidden thought made her smile, she probably ruined Ann and Lana’s weekend, No shagging at all, she was sure. Lana is a great solicitor but a lightweight; she hoped she had put a good scare in her.'

‘Talk with her about loyalty..no..Ann was above and beyond loyal no amount of gifts and other incentives from her competitors got Ann to budge even a little.’

She was at her wits end, regardless she and Ann Walker were going to have it out on Monday about not screwing around with the boss. Erm with the boss’ head. 

She was going to make it incredibly clear to Miss Walker, SHE was in charge. Though one thing was made utterly clear to her; she could not lose Ann Walker. That was non-negotiable. 

On a blustery Monday morning bright and early Ann Walker walked into Lister Holdings dressed in a trench coat her gloved hands holding two cups of sencia tea. 

Past the lobby and into the bullpen, though no one was there yet she could see that the cleaning crew had done a terrific job on setting things to right. 

She must remember to thank them if she was still working here and if Cersei didn’t have her head by lunch. 

She walked up the stairs her feet dragging for the first time in years down the corridor to her desk.

“No need to stall Miss Walker come right in” Anne called.

Great it was 6:30 and she was already here apparently her weekend was no better than hers.

“I’m not stalling” she said as she walked in and straight to the desk putting the tea in front of Anne.

Anne looked up, ”What’s this trench coat business? I will have no more disguises Walker” good start she congratulated herself.

Ann put her cup down and pulled at her belt shrugging her coat off “Good Lord Anne, I haven’t had time to take my coat off yet” It was going to be a bad day she could feel it in her bones.

“Right” Anne said no apologies forthcoming but her eyes did linger on what a sweet figure Ann cut in her baby pink jacket and skirt suit with a white shirt and a small strand of pearls, her blonde hair held together at the nape of her neck in a ponytail, on her lips a glossy pink lipstick.

Ann sat down and reached for her tea while she waited for Anne to speak.

“I want you to know Miss Walker I have never been duped as thoroughly as you have done to me.” Anne began

“Really?” Ann was skeptical, “Twenty years of Mariana and you can say that?”

“Will you please shut up?” Anne closed her eyes. unbelievable this woman, though it was no secret Ann despised Mariana and the way she led Anne to compromise herself. 

They had had a discussion about Ann being a bit more tactful whenever Mariana called through to her office but Ann would say something like the ‘reason you’re getting coal for Christmas is in the lobby or the devil’s minion is on her way up.’ 

That meeting Ann had smiled and nodded but Anne had thought she heard ‘idiot’ said under a breath as she left.

They had really grown to be so easy and honest with each other it would crush her to think Miss Walker was playing some elaborate game again.

“Okay I realize I have upset you and I’m very sorry” Ann soothed “but surely Anne..we can get past this?”

Anne pushed back in her chair and took a swig of her tea, “How easy it is for you to want to move on having not been the wronged party” Definitely good, Ann Walker was not going to run rings around her.

“You got exactly what you wanted and haven’t suffered in the five years I have worked for you, does that not say more than I dyed my hair and wore baggy clothes?’

“Why didn’t you tell me you were a lesbian?’ Anne asked harshly. ‘What?’

“Is this what this is all about?” Ann couldn’t believe it, “You ruin my love life playing the devil and this is what matters to you?”

“When did you know?’ Anne continued. How even? Its like her sub-conscious had took a step forward and spoken up.

“Know what?”  
“You were a lesbian?”

Ann shook her in disbelief, “I prefer the term sapphist but I have always known”

“Is Lana your type?” ‘Where the hell was this going?’

“Yes’  
“I see” Anne digested this.

“What?” Ann was thinking she felt the beginnings of a headache, where was this questioning going? “She is smart, ambitious and gorgeous, what’s not to like?”

Ann saw Anne screw up her face a little, like what she had said left a bad taste in her mouth.  
“So why didn’t you find me attractive?” ‘What???’

“Good God Anne..you are the most self involved, egotistical person I have ever met, this can’t only be about that, that I didn’t find you attractive enough to fall at your feet?” Ann really was going to lose her temper.

“No it’s not about that…I just don’t want you to be secretly in love with me going forward”. Anne defended. ‘Good save.’

“No chance of that!” Ann exclaimed “Lana is also kind, sweet, thoughtful and really cares about me” everything you aren’t this seemed to say. Challenge accepted.

Anne hummed, “Well if she cares so much how long did it take for her to break it off with you?”

“You issued her an ultimatium!” Ann could feel blood starting to boil.

Anne hummed again, “She cares so much..you know, I never even received one phone call from her over the weekend? Not even to say for me to go hang and that she was going to fight for you…when did she break it off?”

Ann calmed at that, as the truth hit her, if she meant something to Lana she would have called Anne.   
“Sunday night” she said quietly her eyes darting as her mind reeled.

“Well that accounts for the red nose and swollen eyes.” Anne said just as quietly. 

All of sudden feeling very tender towards Ann, she rose and came to lean against the desk in front of Ann. “You should thank me Walker” and then a cheeky smile as Ann’s eyes rose to meet hers, “I heard she’s rubbish in bed and there wasn’t a mirror she couldn’t pass by.”

‘Ye Gods this woman was infuriating’ but Ann gave a short burst of laughter, she did recall a mirror incident recently.

Anne laughed, “So you forgive me then?” ‘Was she the one apologizing?’

“Only if I could say I’m sorry how it all, you know was revealed?” Her blue eyes looked earnestly up at Anne and Anne did a quick intake of breath.

“Yes Miss Walker” she pulled Ann to feet, “Can we let bygones be bygones? I will forget how you duped me” Ann’s eyes flashed at hers, “how you said I am, what? self-absorbed and you could never fall for me.”

“I didn’t” Ann began.

“No no its there etched in my memory” she pointed to her head and then laughed to show she was teasing though she hadn’t let go of Ann’s hand yet. She pulled Ann closer “And there is one thing I have learned from all of this.”

Ann was mesmerized, “What?” she asked a little breathless.

“Never leave a Ann Walker Christmas party early ever again.” She let go of Ann and grinned.

Ann grinned back, “Not your fault really, that your supermodels can’t stand to be in the company of ordinary people for more than five minutes.” 

Anne laughed out loud, “God that mouth will get you in so much trouble one day Walker.” Shaking her head she said “Now go on, get out, I have a lot of work to do.”

Ann promptly left she didn’t want to tempt faith any more than she had already. She sighed outside the door and collapsed into her seat, she hadn’t been aware till now, how devastating it would have been to lose this job and not see Anne again.


	4. Beginning of the holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne finds a way for Ann to make it up to her.
> 
> I really do suck at titles, summaries and punctuation lol. Hoping this practice will make me better.

The rest of the week went uneventful as far as the tension between Anne and Ann went. They were closing off for the Christmas holidays and everyone was in a jolly mood, made even better by the bonus cheques that were issued. 

Ann again did a good job of going through the list and helping Anne to evaluate the employees. The partners weren’t pleased at the sums issued but Anne felt they were well deserved. 

Now, it was Friday and time to evaluate Ann Walker, normally Anne would issue a standard amount as well as a generous one from her personally without any meeting but things were different this year, now she wanted a meeting, she didn’t know if this was an attempt to get back in control of how well Ann managed her or just to have a little more time with Ann. 

She had to admit that Ann Walker’s smarts and ability to stand up to her was intriguing her to no end, there was also, this, Ann was downright sexy, she had turned up all week with short skirts, form fitting pants, shirts and blouses one button undone that was just beckoning Anne to undo one more. 

Ann would come into her office with that now confident walk, pass near her, bend to give her some files and after she left Anne would have to fight to reset her brain.

It didn’t help that the traffic to Ann Walker’s desk tripled after the Christmas party men and women alike would go out of their way to drop by Ann’s desk. 

Anne was fed up of stumbling over them. It seemed not to bother Ann at all and she always had a cheerful smile or a kind word. 

Her phone buzzed and she looked at it, it was Isabella wanting an emergency meeting, Anne sighed and pressed the intercom.

“Miss Walker when you and Mr. Beech are quite done” she was pleased to see Beech jump off the side of the desk as if something had stung him, he gave a stupid grin at her through the glass and Anne just steadily looked at him. “Isabella is coming in a few minutes to see me, let her through will you?”

“Certainly” Ann’s voice was clipped her profile though had a little red on her cheeks. 

Isabella came in a few minutes later holding rolls of blue prints in her arms “If you will Anne” she began “Look through this design once again for me please?” She dumped them on the desk.

“Are these the same schematics for the design on the drill bit?’ Anne opened one to look at it.

“Yes, I know we have been through it but I would feel much better if you had another look at them before I sent them to the 3D team.” 

“Very well” Anne sighed “But you do brilliant work and barely need my approval” Isabella blushed at the compliment, though Anne hardly noticed.

As Anne was pouring over them Isabella coughed to get her attention, “What?” Anne asked distractedly.

“Do you think I could ask Miss Walker out for a coffee or dinner sometime?” her voice was tentative and for minute Anne thought she was asking her permission, she was about to say no when Isabella continued.

“Do you think she would go out with me? She’s so lovely” she sighed and looked back in Ann’s direction. 

Anne also looked in Miss Walker’s direction, “She’s seeing someone isn’t she?” she said to throw Isabella off.

“Not anymore I heard, she and Lana broke it off and you know” Isabella’s grin was cheeky, “the best way to get over somebody is to get under somebody else.”

Anne shot a quick glance in Isabella’s direction her eyes hardening at the thought of Isabella and Ann together; she had better nip this in the bud.

“She isn’t even your type Izzy”  
“Ann Walker is everyone’s type Anne” Isabella deadpanned.  
“Why now though?”

“Why not?” Isabella answered, “Truth is I’ve always fancied her but I never could work up the courage”

“You? Fancy Ann?”

Isabella laughed “Of course, you may not have noticed but I have often made up excuses to come up here, so I could have a little chat with Ann but she has never even batted an eyelash my way. But something’s changed though and I can’t put my finger on it” Isabella continued to look longingly in Ann’s direction, “she seems I don’t know…available?” 

Anne’s eyes skewed Isabella but she hardly noticed, she let go of the rolls of blue prints and as they rolled back in with a snap “Right these are fine, off you go, I don’t want to keep you from your Christmas holidays.” Isabella sensing she was being dismissed jumped up.

“Wonderful Anne, thank you.”

“Its fine, please let Miss Walker know I need to see her immediately on your way out” Anne looked at her with hard eyes.

“Sure” Isabella quickly left, she gave Ann the message and headed out the corridor not even bothering to wish Ann a Happy Christmas.

“How strange” Ann walked in confused, “Miss Norcliffe said she wanted to ask me something and now she sped out of here like she was on fire.” 

“Yes well she has work to do” Anne replied and gestured to the chair Isabella had just vacated, “I need to talk to about your bonus this year”

“Very well, am I going to be able to afford the small island I had my eye on all year?” Ann took her seat smiling up at Anne.

Anne let out a small laugh and her body instantly relaxed, that was just the thing about Ann, she soothed the savage beast in her.

“Maybe you will Miss Walker” and just like that an idea came to Anne, ‘why should she be the only one to suffer this holiday?’ Miss Walker deserved a little suffering for tricking Anne so thoroughly.’

“You can get double your bonus this year if you would do something for me?” Anne continued.

“Kind of a little too late to be asking for a shag, I’m all booked up for the season” Ann laughed and Anne joined in a little scandalized that her mind instantly went there.

“Miss Walker, will you be serious?”

“Sorry” Ann said still grinning, “So how am I going to make this extra cash?”  
“It’s rather delicate I’m afraid” Anne began

“Oh God have you killed Arianna and now I have to get rid of the body?”

Anne laughed again Miss Walker cheeky was so endearingly sweet.  
“No thank God, but you do need to do the usual for me I forgot to tell you with the week I’ve had.” Anne held Ann’s blue gaze.

“Sure, diamond necklace and a note?” Ann knew the drill she just had to confirm.

“Yeah that’s fine” Anne waved it away distractedly.

“I really don’t know how they keep falling for you knowing how it will end” Ann muttered but Anne heard her, yet another crack at how she wasn’t Ann’s type. It stung and she hit back without thinking.

“Well the perks are amazing and it’s better than a Sunday night break up call.”

Ann’s breath seized in her lungs and tears sprang to her eyes.

“Oh God Ann I’m sorry” Anne was instantly contrite. “I didn’t mean..”

Ann took a breath and cut Anne off “What is it that you wanted me to do for you?’ her voice frosty.

“Ann, I’m sorry” 

Ann put her hand up “Just let’s get on with it”

“Alright” Anne rose from her chair and came around the desk slowly, she tucked her hands in her pockets and leaned against the desk as Ann looked up at her.

“I need you to come with me to Marian’s for the Christmas holidays” She gave Ann a tentative smile.

“Impossible, no way, I already have plans.”  
“It will just be for a few days”

“I have plans”

“What sit at home alone and cry into your wine glass?” God she was making a mess of this she saw Ann’s eyes hardening she was about to refuse again.

“You owe me Miss Walker for making me feel like a bloody fool.” Her voice was stern.

“I-I thought we were over that?”  
“Well we’re not” Anne pushed away from the desk avoiding Ann’s eyes. “I think this is the least you can do to make it up to me.” 

“Can’t you find someone else to take?” 

“No, I just broke up with Arianna remember? and you know Marian never gets along with anyone I take and when I do show up alone she fosters whatever single woman she can find at me.”

“You can’t blame her” Anne turned back to Ann, “She just wants to see you more settled.”

“You see, that’s exactly why you and her get along so well, you always take her side” 

“No I don’t” Ann defended

“Yes you do, you both gang up on me” Anne grinned.

“Then don’t take me, for goodness sake”

“Well I never said I couldn’t handle the both of you” She laughed and the tense atmosphere around them eased as Ann grinned.

“Are you sure?”  
“Very sure Miss Walker”

“Then I will go with you, it would be lovely to see Marian and the children” Ann smiled serenely 

“Excellent” Anne enthused “I will make arrangements, we will leave tomorrow after lunch and get there before supper. I’m driving.” Anne’s big smile was infectious and Ann let herself smile back though her stomach was in knots.


	5. Chapter 5

York was a four and a half hour drive from London and they were to stay at Marian’s for three days.

When Anne pulled up in front of Ann’s house, Ann was already there waiting for her. She was dressed in a khaki fleece lined jack and pink sweater, khaki pants completing the ensemble, her hair in a ponytail bounced as she walked to the car. 

Anne watched her come towards her from where she was standing at the boot ready to take her trolley bag, cold pink cheeks and lips, Anne thought she had never seen anything so adorable. 

Anne’s big smile got returned and Ann if it was possible got even more adorable.

“You seem very happy to be going to Marion’s for Christmas” Anne said as she stowed the bag away and walked to the passenger side to open the door for Ann.

“Thank you kind Sir” Ann’s voice was flirty and she even batted her eyelashes at Anne.   
Anne laughed out loud and slammed the door moving around to the driver’s side.

As Anne pulled off Ann wiggled her arm that was loaded with two grocery bags. “I got us snacks for the trip” she said placing the bags down at her feet and opening one, “I have crisps and biscuits, soda and water” she waved each item at Anne. “I even made us some grill cheese sandwiches still war” was all she got to as Anne snatched the wrapped sandwiches from her hand, quickly unwrapping one and taking a huge bite.

“Oi one of those are mine!” Ann shouted as she tried to snatch a sandwich back but secretly she was so pleased Anne had took it and was biting into it with gusto. Anne slapped her hand away.

Ann gave up with a smile “Nevermind, I have a lot of good snacks and cakes”

Anne gave her a full mouthed cheeky grin as she devoured the next sandwich.

“Here” Ann said handing Anne a travel mug of tea, “You’ll need something to wash it down you monster” 

Anne laughed and took a swig of the tea, it tasted very good just like the tea Ann brings her most mornings. “You would think with all those models you date you would have had to eat for two” Ann continued. 

“Ohh, when did you get time to go to the café this morning?” Anne asked as she ignored Ann’s comment and sipped on her tea. 

She glanced over at Ann to see her cheeks redden.

“What?” Anne asked curiously.

“It’s nothing, I usually make our tea at home, I don’t really go to cafes.”

Anne sat thinking as she sipped her tea then finally she said, “Well at least this is one of the better secret of yours, no wonder I had the devil of a time trying to get the same.” 

“Did you really?” Ann asked surprised.

“Yes, you halfwit, I didn’t want to ask you but one Saturday I went in search of the café, thinking it would be one close by to get the same tea and they didn’t have it, I ended up getting something else, which wasn’t half as good. Now I know why” she said almost to herself.

“It’s all in the stirring” Ann replied teasingly and then launched into all things tea. Anne was quite surprised at Ann’s loquaciousness but found she enjoyed listening to her. They both laughed and talked enjoying each other’s company as the miles flew past without them even noticing.

Anne and Ann stood at the door as Anne rang the bell, Marian herself opened the door with a big smile.

“Anne” she exclaimed happy to see her sister.

“Marion” Anne wasn’t as joyous but she did smile and kissed her sister hard on the forehead. 

Marion smile was a little disappointed as she nearly always wanted a hug from her sister. But it was not to last long as she turned and her eyes rested on Ann.

“Oh my God, hallo gorgeous” she quickly threw her arms around Ann, Ann returned the embrace with affection.

As she pulled back, Ann said “Hallo darling, surprised to see me?” 

“Well yes, you said you won’t available this Christmas and I’ve given away your regular room.”

She turned to Anne “why didn’t you tell me you were bringing Miss Walker?”

Anne was still reeling from Marion’s ‘regular room’ comment.

“Don’t blame her, I should have rung up and let you know but it was a bit last minute you see” Ann rushed in to explain as they moved into the foyer.

“Of course darling, not your fault” Marion was instantly forgiving, “Come on in, there is only one problem you’ll have to share with Anne.”

As they entered Anne as always was very impressed with John Abbott’s wealth, the foyer, indeed the house always seemed to be in a state of remodeling much to her sister’s delight. They had tried to keep the place looking as Victorian as possible but with the latest in technology, it even boasted an indoor heated pool. John Abbott was an insufferable know-it-all but he knew how to make himself comfortable.

“Would it be a problem Ann, I just assumed when my sister said she was coming up with a guest it would be you know” Anne observed that the tips of Ann’s ears reddened.

“I” Ann began, “Can always stay at the Inn.”

“Nonsense” Anne broke in nipping that in the bud, “If I find enough amusement I should hardly be in there, so you will be well rested Miss Walker no fear” She watched at Ann’s mouth slightly twisted at that.

“Well it’s settled then, Shall I get John to take your bags up?” Marion asked.

“Not necessary” Anne voice was hard as she took up both their bags and walked to the stairs, she paused, “Are you coming?” Ann recognized Anne had used her Boss voice that made lesser beings weak at the knees. 

Ann thought whatever she was angry about now, two minutes into their arrival she had better go and get it sorted.

She quirked her lips at Marion and followed Anne, when they entered Anne’s suite she was delighted to see a huge canopy bed. Twilight streamed through the small balcony window casting a warm glow over everything. 

Anne dropped the bags and lay on the bed watching her as she happily roamed around the room. When she checked out the in suite bathroom she gasped at all the lightening fixtures and mirrors. 

She walked back into the room and Anne had still yet to stop sulking.

“Okay out with it” She said her hands on her hips.

Anne looked at her pinning her with her steely gaze. “How is it Miss Walker that you have a regular room in my sister’s house?”

‘Oh’ “She’s asked me around a few times” she began.

“Has she now?” Anne sat up on the bed facing her. “When?” 

Ann was beginning to get a bit nervous, “Weekends” she began.

“Christmas time?” Anne’s eyes narrowed.

“Yes on two occasions”

“How is it then, that I’ve never seen you here?’

“Be..because you were always in Ibiza or some exotic place with” she was stopped.

“Have I not seen you here Miss Walker because you choose to come knowing that I wouldn’t be here?” and that was it, it tasted like ashes in her mouth, how many occasions has Miss Walker deliberately tried not to be in the same place as her? 

Ann started guiltily, Anne’s suspicions confirmed. She rushed at her pressing her against the door. Ann was a little bit frightened with the intensity, Anne’s body pressing tightly to hers, black eyes looking piercingly into hers “How many more people am I going to meet who seem to know you better than I do? How many more secrets Miss Walker?” 

Ann shook her head but then finding her courage “Well there is one more small thing” and if it was possible Anne’s eyes grew blacker.  
“No” she cut her off suddenly not up to hearing one more thing. “Forget it” She opened the door behind Ann and left the room.

Ann didn’t know how she was going to make it through the next three days but it would look terrible if she left now, there was another thing though, when Anne had her body pressed up to hers, their lips so close, she really wanted to kiss her but those are the thoughts that would land her in all kinds of trouble. 

Besides the great Anne Lister would never want her, she was emphatically not Anne’s type. So Ann stowed her feelings away and decided to just try to enjoy the holidays.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little intense for our couple. Continuation of the Holidays at Marion's

Anne was in a foul mood, there she was, at the dinner table in ‘Siberia’ as far as she was concerned, squashed between the elder Mrs. Abbott and her Aunt Ann.

While around the table, on the other side sat Marion, John Abbott’s nephew Charles or Charlie as he liked to be called, Ann Walker and Charlie’s sister Charlotte. 

It was quite startling one side of the table filled with young blondes and the other old dodgers, was Marion making a point somehow or having a laugh at her expense?

She glanced at Marion looking quite pleased with herself and looked back to the woman she couldn’t take her eyes off. 

Ann in another red dress, though this time it wasn’t fitted showing off curves, no this time it was sweet and off the shoulder, knee high little concoction that made the wearer irresistible.

Anne followed the blonde curls as they touched the Ann’s bare smooth shoulders; she gulped her drink as her eyes touched on the edges of the dress that hugged those lovely swells. 

She scowled as she noticed Charlie seemed to be doing the same thing. She looked up and met Ann’s eyes, there was soft concern in them for her and Anne looked away. 

It was Christmas Eve and Marion had invited a few more people to drop round after supper so it could be a proper party. 

Everyone was in the living room and having a really good time as far as Anne could tell. She hadn’t spoken to Ann at all since the argument in their bedroom, wait a minute did she just refer to her bedroom as theirs? Well they were sharing so that’s okay she supposed. 

Ann never seemed to have a minute to herself, someone was always chatting her up and she could see that far from being a shrinking violet Ann was enjoying herself. 

She had cast a few glances over at Anne a couple of times but when she had met Anne’s brooding stare she quickly looked away.

Anne gave a start when Marion quietly asked her, “Are you even going to try to be civil at all or are you just going to brood and stare at Miss Walker all night?”

“I’m not” she turned to Marion annoyed.

“What civil or staring at Ann?” Marion teased “You know if you don’t snap her up someone will.”

Anne’s eyes flew to Ann again, “I don’t know where you get these ridiculous notions in your head Marion, she’s not my type.” She looked at her sister with a stern glare but Marion just rolled her eyes at her and shook her head.

“Excuse me” she said as she saw Ann move through the open doors of the balcony.

When she got there Ann was leaning against the railing breathing in the fresh air, she moved cautiously up to her and when Ann looked up, her eyes were instantly delighted at seeing Anne and a big smile swept across her face. Anne was a little bit surprised but nevertheless returned Ann’s smile with a grin of her own.

Ann reached out and lightly ran her fingers on the lapels of Anne’s jacket feeling the smooth fabric. “You look so handsome in this” she said and Anne wondered again how this woman could work her up till she wants to tear up the floorboards and then instantly put her at ease again, it was disconcerting.

All Anne could do was watch her, “It’s missing something though” she smiled again and reached over the balcony to pick a red rose and put it in Anne’s buttonhole.

“There” she said when she was done, “Now we look like a couple” she teased smiling up at Anne and the only thing that Anne could do was swoop in and kiss her hard.

“Anne! What are you doing?” Ann’s hands were on her chest pushing her away. 

Anne was horrified with herself, “God, I’m so sorry Ann”

Ann was breathing hard, “That was entirely inappropriate, what are you even thinking?”

“I know, I’m sorry, Ann please forgive me” Anne was contrite.

“Do you even think sometimes?” Ann was harsh but her world had just been upended, she couldn’t make out exactly what she was feeling. 

“God, you’re just so thick, we work with each other, we have built up a relationship that works, it’s the relationship that I want, why are you so set on destroying everything?”

“Me?!” Anne was getting angry again, how long did it take them this time, two seconds? 

“You’re the one with all the secrets”

“God, would you get over it already? I’m really fed up with apologizing” Ann was so frustrated she was turning red, Anne watched the colour rise up from her chest. 

“And, I didn’t kiss you, you are the one that can’t keep it in your pants.”

Anne laughed a harsh bitter sound, “Of course, I’m not good enough for the paragon of virtue that you are, am I?, I’m what? Not kind enough, or thoughtful enough or sweet enough” Anne made angry gestures with her arms and hands to illustrate her point.

“God!” Ann yelled, “You are bloody impossible, we wouldn’t be even having this conversation if you hadn’t seen me at the party in that dress." 

For once will you not live up to your bloody reputation and chase everything in a skirt?!” Ann was breathing so hard she was almost in tears, their eyes clashed and Ann could see the hurt in Anne’s.

“Piss off” Anne said quietly and left. 

Shaking Ann held onto the rail, she and Anne had many rows over the years but none so bad as this, tears rolled down her face, couldn’t Anne understand that crossing that line meant they could lose each other forever? 

And now she had to admit the truth to herself, she loved Anne Lister, was in love with her, she had been for years but she had seen too many women come and go and Anne slink back to Mariana to put herself up to be so thoroughly devastated, better they remain work mates and friends. At least she would still be in her life. She sobbed aloud and tried to get control of herself. 

Anne knew the exact moment Ann came back into the room, Marion was there making a fuss over her, getting her champagne and kept casting dirty looks in Anne’s direction. 

Anne pretended she was enthralled by what a leggy blonde neighbor was saying, She thought her name was Serena or Selena she couldn’t remember but if Ann Walker thought there was nothing more to her than a skirt chasing dog that was exactly what she was going to see. 

When Ann looked her way she put her hand on Serena/Selena’s hip and whispered something in her ear, they both laughed but Anne would have been hard pressed to figure out what she said. 

Charlie and Charlotte both came up to chat with Ann and she genuinely smiled because she liked them both, so as Marion excused herself to tend to her other guests. three of them made a delightful trio for the rest of the night. 

Anne getting steadily more intoxicated by the minute could only force herself to pretend an interest in her friend as she looked on as Ann and her clique laughed and chatted the whole night. 

Finally, when she couldn’t take it anymore she asked Serena if she would like to get out of there. 

Ann saw them leave and suddenly the party felt too much for her, she made her excuses to Charlie and Charlotte and they only let her go, after making her promise to go swimming with them the next day.

Ann went up to Anne’s room she was sure she was in no danger of Anne coming back tonight, not after all the drooling she did over Serena. 

It had hurt but she had been dealing with Anne drooling over women for so long, she had trained herself to ignore it, still it was a bit harder tonight to do. 

She showered, brushed her teeth and put on her pajamas and lay in bed. She tried to fall asleep but couldn’t. 

She needed to sort things out with Anne, apologize for overreacting, Anne wasn’t great in the forgiveness department, though Anne could make Ann forgive her in ten seconds flat when she flashed that charming smile.

Ann was almost asleep half an hour later when the door burst open and a drunken Anne came through the door. 

“There she is” her speech was slurred but she managed to close the door with the bottle of champagne in her hand. 

“My wonderful secretary” She bowed at Ann as Ann rose up on the bed. “The only woman who can put me in my place and keep me there” she took a swig out of the bottle, finding it empty she tossed it aside. 

“Anne?” 

“Yes darling, it’s yours truly, but oh right, you don’t want anything to do with me.”

“Anne, you’re drunk” Ann said as Anne sat heavily on the bed. 

“I’ll let you in on a little secret” she leaned in “I may have drunk a lot of champagne but in forty-one years I’ve never felt so stone cold sober.” 

She pulled the rose from her lapel to her nose inhaled deeply and collapsed on the bed. Ann’s heart melted, she had kept the rose.

Ann found that she had tears in her eyes, she swiped them away and got out of bed pulling Anne up. She took off her jacket and shirt lay her back down and stripped off the rest of her clothes and shoes.

“Come on” She said pulling at her, “You need a shower otherwise you will feel piss poor in the morning”

“Wha?” was all she got out of Anne.

It was tough but she dragged her into the bathroom and turned the shower on her, she got out a shirt and one of Anne’s sexy boxers and put it in the bathroom for her. 

When Anne opened the door dried and dressed she headed for the bed. 

“Oh no” Ann turned her around and made her brush her teeth, then she got two painkillers and a huge glass of water and watched as Anne did as she was told.

Anne somewhat recovered headed for the sofa to lie down.

“Where are you going?” 

“Look, take the bed I don’t want to disturb you more than I have already, I’m truly sorry Ann, for everything.”

Ann took her hand, “Come on love, we’ve both said things we regret tonight, let’s forget about it and make the best of the holidays yeah?”

“Yeah” and Anne was truly grateful for Ann Walker.

As they both slid into bed, it only took a minute before Anne fell fast asleep. She turned and almost covered Ann with her body and Ann could swear, she heard her mumble ‘I need you’ as Ann’s arms went around her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas morning

Christmas morning, Anne woke feeling a lot better than she thought she would, her head ached only a little and she was glad she did what Ann had told her to do last night. 

Speaking of Ann, they were still both wrapped around each other like French bread. Anne took a moment to feel all of Ann that she was touching. 

God she was so soft, not bony or angular, she was smaller than Anne expected too and Anne suddenly felt very protective, among other things. 

But it was unfair resting all of her weight on Ann so she tried to move without waking her but Ann stirred and groaned her arms pulling her closer. 

She knew she would be apologizing for this but she decided it was worth it as she cuddled back up to Ann her head buried in Ann’s neck. 

Ann shifted and Anne barely stifled a groan as every inch of Ann’s body met hers, if she was a man she would be in so much trouble right now. 

Without warning, Ann’s free hand came up to Anne’s head, her fingertips scratching lightly at her scalp beneath her loose chestnut hair. This time her groan was audible but the fingers didn’t stop. 

“How are you feeling this morning?” Ann asked quietly.

“Better” she mumbled into Ann’s neck.

“Good, what time is it?”

“I don’t know maybe six?” Anne had the uncanny ability to tell what time of day it was, almost up to the minute so Ann took it for granted it was accurate.

“Good, if we get up now we can get the presents out of the car before the children are awake.”

Now Anne groaned in annoyance. Marion’s kids twin seven year old boy and girl were cute and sweet but they were kids, Anne was never really too comfortable around them. She rolled over on her back “Do we really have too?”

“Yes” Ann said as she pulled her left arm out that Anne had slept on, “Ow, my arm’s numb” 

Anne mumbled ‘sorry’ and quickly started rubbing the arm. “There. is that better?”

“Yes much, thanks” Ann smiled at her and she smiled back. Ann’s hand reached out and cupped her cheek, “I’m so sorry about some of the things I said last night, I guess I was shocked and I overreacted, will you forgive me?”

Anne rested her hand over Ann’s “Yes, of course, I ..I didn’t mean too, you know” She was sheepish “But like you said last night, let’s just try to enjoy the holidays, we’ve been ripping each other apart for days now, and it hasn’t gotten us anything but a heap load of sorrys.”

Ann giggled, “We have been saying it an awful lot, mainly you though” 

Anne laughed, “You little hellcat” and launched herself on Ann tickling her till she begged for mercy.

Nevertheless, they were both showered and dressed in cardigans, shirts and slacks and sitting downstairs next to the Christmas tree when the kids still in pajamas came running in. 

“Aunt Ann” they squealed and jumped on Ann on the sofa as if they hadn’t seen her just yesterday. 

“Oh my God, you trolls are getting so heavy” she hugged them both, “Buttt” she said as she pulled away, “I’m not the one with the presents” and she pointed to where Anne sat in the armchair, they squealed and launched themselves at Anne.

“Good Lord” Anne laughed and Marion and John laughed out loud at the sight as they joined them. 

After that, there was a frenzy of activity as presents were exchanged, wrapping paper flew everywhere along with kisses. Marion couldn’t help but marvel at the absolute joy on Anne’s face, she hadn’t seen that big a smile on her sister in a long while.

When things were settled and John had shepherded the kids back up to get washed and changed for breakfast, Ann pulled out a package and handed it to Anne. "Happy Christmas" she said and kissed her lightly on the cheek. 

Anne was surprised but quickly ripped off the brown paper to reveal a painting of a woman, her hair windswept, her body to the moors but with her head turned, her black eyes starring right out of the painting, Anne gasped, it was beautiful.

“This is exquisite Ann” Her eyes roamed the painting looking for the artist’s signature, she saw AW is small neat letters. 

“Oh it’s the same artist who painted the moors, I have hung in my living room, even the structure of the wind is the same” Anne said her eyes not leaving the painting.

“May I see?” Marion interrupted and Anne had quite forgotten she was there.

“Of course” Anne said and handed over the painting. “Thank you Ann” she met Ann’s eyes. “I didn’t even know there was a companion piece.”

“There isn’t, well there wasn’t” Ann began.

“Oh Ann” Marion exclaimed, “This is excellent, now I’m absolutely jealous, you will have to do a piece for me.”

Then it clicked for Anne, AW ..Ann Walker she sat there stunned as Ann looked at her nervously. 

Ann just shrugged a little, “I tried to tell you yesterday, are you upset?”

Anne recovering, felt rather than being upset a warm feeling rise up from her stomach and into her chest. “You painted that for me?”

Ann nodded, “Yes, I knew how much you loved the other one you got from the gallery, you couldn’t stop going on about it, and I felt, I don’t know rather humbled and proud that you liked it so much. I was inspired to paint this for you.”

Marion looked a little curiously at the exchange, her sister’s eyes were unfathomable and as she looked back at the painting she saw those same eyes staring back at her. ‘Well’ she thought ‘this is an interesting turn of events.’

Anne rose from her seat and came over to Ann, she extended her hand, “Will you walk with me Miss Walker?”

Ann looked up at Anne, she wore a small encouraging smile, “Of course” Ann took her hand and smiled back. They walked towards the balcony doors.

“Breakfast in half an hour” Marion reminded them but they paid her no mind.


	8. Christmas Day Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Ann take the next step.

They walked in silence through the doors into the garden and beyond. Anne hadn’t let go of Ann’s hand and she found hers fit quite comfortably in Anne’s. 

It was a beautiful day, cold but beautiful, everything was crisp, the winter had been mild so there was no snow and winter flowers blossomed all around them. 

They walked further into the trees and though some of the trees had shed their leaves there was a stark haunting beauty to them. Ann inhaled and relaxed and she could feel Anne relax beside her as they walked further without saying a word. 

“Oh damn!” Anne suddenly exclaimed, she looked around searching for something and when she spotted a bench not too far up, she pulled Ann along with her until they were sitting on the bench under a tree.

“Here” she said and pulled a flat rectangular box out of her pocket and deposited it in Ann’s lap looking away.

Ann took the box in her hand, “My Christmas present?’ she asked opening the box.

“Yeah, Happy Christmas” Anne said still not looking at her. “And don’t start with its too expensive nonsense, that painting would have made you a small fortune.”

Ann laughed, “Fine” she said grudgingly, the box contained a Tissot red faced watch that the booklet said was a one of a kind, the band was platinum and there were diamonds around the face. “Oh, its exquisite, I love it” her eyes were shinning as she smiled at Anne. 

“Thank you” she said and moved to give Anne a kiss on the cheek. Anne turned her head to catch her lips instead, this time the kiss was soft and sweet and tentatively asked to continue. 

Anne pulled away to look into Ann’s eyes but her eyes were closed and her lips were parted waiting. Swiftly, Anne turned her body and captured Miss Walker’s lips again, this time the kiss was firm and drowning. When Ann started to return the kiss and put her arms around Anne’s neck, Anne got lost. 

Pulling up for air in no way meant the kissing stopped, tentative small kisses came after, giving way to longer ones as longer ones gave away to heated ones. 

Ann felt Anne’s hands roam up and down her back while their kisses grew frantic. When Anne’s mouth sucked on her neck and her hand started to go under Ann’s sweater, Ann’s senses finally kicked in.

“Anne, wait” and as Anne moaned and continued, “No please Anne, stop” Anne immediately pulled away almost fearing there would be another scene like last night.

“Sorry” Anne began and Ann cupped her face pulling her eyes up to hers, “No, I wanted it too, it’s just that, it’s moving a little too fast for me.”

“Oh” Anne pulled away, “Are you okay?” her tone and eyes were gentle.

“Yes’ Ann smiled, cupping Anne’s face again and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. Anne closed her eyes and when she opened them, Ann was looking at her with those smiling deep blue eyes.

“We need to talk don’t we?’ Anne said with a sly smile. 

“Yes” Ann said again gently. 

“Right, we will talk tonight Miss Walker but there is no way I’m going to go through this day without kissing you at every opportunity.”

Ann laughed, “That’s not fair” and Anne true to her word dove right in and kissed Ann Walker till she was breathless.

Breakfast was a big affair, everyone who was at supper last night were present and accounted for at breakfast and no one seemed any worse for wear after the party. 

This time Anne maneuvered Ann to sit next to her and gave her sister a triumphant look that was totally lost on Marion. 

The conversation flowed as easily as Anne’s hand moved over Ann’s knee, it felt deliberate and absentminded and Ann found she didn’t mind at all. 

Anne at the office was very possessive of her as a secretary and always on the lookout for poachers, after the one incident that happened years ago. She jealously guarded Ann’s time and if she were to be in a relationship with Anne she knew she would have to deal with that aspect of her, because now, Anne would insist she had a bigger claim to her. 

It wasn’t one of Anne’s best qualities but as Ann watched her speak gently and sweetly to her Aunt it wasn’t one that she thought she would mind. 

Her eyes and body softened towards Anne as she saw the real affection radiating between the two Annes’ no, the real challenge would be picking up the pieces of her heart when it ended.

“Ann?” Charlie was calling her attention across the table, “Don’t forget we are going for our lunchtime Christmas swim.”

Ann chuckled “Of course not, it’s a tradition now is it?”

Charlotte jumped in, “Of course it is you silly bird” and everyone laughed. 

“Maybe we should all join you and make it a true Abbott Christmas tradition” Marion joined in. The kids yelled their agreement. But Anne didn’t fail to notice that Charlie seemed a bit put out. 

After breakfast, up in their room Ann was pressed against the door being thoroughly kissed by Anne as if she were the last cup of water in the Sahara desert, not that she minded. 

When Anne’s nimble fingers swooped up under her sweater to unfasten her bra at the back she quickly shouted “Anne!” 

Anne paused her fingers with a big smile, “What? I’m just helping you change into your swimsuit.”

Ann smiled and shook her head, “By what? Getting me naked first?”

Anne looked genuinely confused, “Isn’t that how you do it?” then she burst out in a cheeky grin.

“You scoundrel!” Ann grinned, “No wonder you can get so many women out of their knickers, how does anyone say no to you?”

“They don’t” Anne returned taking Ann’s hands and pulling her gently and almost in a dance like movement towards the bed. Ann was a mesmerized fly. As they lay on the bed though, Anne just moved them so they lay side by side looking into each other’s eyes.

“So we’re doing this then?” Anne asked and Ann reached out and tucked a bit of Anne’s hair behind her ear. 

“Maybe you can explain to me a little of what this is?” she said quietly.

“I don’t exactly know myself” Anne began, “I just know that every fibre of my being wants you but it’s not like” she lifted Ann’s chin with her fingertips when Ann’s eyes dropped to the pillowcase. 

“Are you going to say I won’t be like the others?’ Her clear blue eyes bored into Anne’s dark ones, it asked for honesty and strength. 

Anne said, “We’ve known each other for five years, you are maybe my closest friend, I already tell you everything, you already know everything. On one hand, it seems inevitable and the other really very frightening” she said the last part nervously. 

“I know what you mean” Ann’s hand reached out to touch her again. “It does feel like that, but we have to make a few promises to each other before we go any further.”

“Yes of course” Anne said instantly and Ann smiled she had a feeling if she asked Anne to jump through a ring of fire right now she would without question.

“I don’t want to lose you Anne” and Anne surged forward wrapping her arm around Ann’s waist and pulling her close burying her face in Ann’s neck. 

Ann had never seen Anne’s tender lover side before and it was absolutely disarming and bone melting. 

“I will never lose you” Anne mumbled into her neck. 

“We have to promise we will be friends, regardless of where this takes us” Ann was serious.

“I promise” Anne mumbled, Ann pushed her away and looked into her eyes, “Promise me” Ann repeated urgently.

“I do” Anne reached up and kissed her, “I promise” and then continued to kiss her when Ann’s body relaxed into hers. 

Anne didn’t push her advantage because for once in her life, she wanted to take things slow, this was delicate and Ann made her weak with sweetness. 

With Anne lying half of top of her, they kissed for what must have been ages, till they both fell asleep cozy and full.


	9. Christmas Day Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne gets her way every single time but maybe Ann's way is hers now. OR maybe not.

Ann was in the middle of the best dream, the sunlight was hitting her skin as she lay on a sandy beach, it was comfortable and so warm. 

Anne was there with her and was kissing her neck, she moaned “Anne” startling herself awake “Anne!” Anne pulled away from nibbling on her neck a bit startled too. 

Then “Anne” she moaned again and drew Anne in for a lingering kiss. “Mmm” she murmured as the kisses grew hungry and loud in the room. 

Anne slipped on top of her between her legs and started to unbutton her cardigan and shirt “God you have so much clothes on you.” She managed to unbutton it and spread it open revealing Ann’s breasts in a lacy black bra. 

“God” Anne said again as she cupped Ann’s breasts. They were palm sized and perky and so very full Anne groaned massaging them hungrily kissing Ann.

“Oh God” Ann moaned as her nipples throbbed and her legs fell open wider of their own accord. Anne’s mouth left hers as she pulled Ann’s bra cups down, her mouth instantly finding Ann’s nipple. 

Ann felt the heat rush through her entire body, Anne’s hands were cupping her breasts and squeezing them up into Anne’s mouth as she sucked one nipple and then the other. 

Ann’s fingers found the back of Anne’s head as her legs rose to wrap around Anne’s hips.  
Anne started to slowly grind against her and then her whole body froze and without warning she pulled her mouth away from Ann’s rosy breasts. She was fighting for breath and Ann was at a lost to know what was going on. 

“Anne? Did I do something wrong?” Ann asked worried.

“No darling, you promised to go swimming and it’s almost noon, I bet anytime now there will be a knock on that door.” Anne controlling her breathing started to fix Ann’s bra back up. 

“Not right away” Ann smiled trying to pull Anne back in for a kiss.

“No” Anne resisted, “If we start back up, you are not going to leave this bed” she warned but she did swoop in to kiss Ann hard on the lips. 

Ann was having the devil of a time trying to cool down, her body was not letting Anne go. Ann ground her hips into Anne’s as her arms hugged Anne around the neck.

“Mmm, just a little more” her voice seductive, she saw Anne’s eyes go wide and before she knew what was happening Anne was off the bed and out of her arms.

Panting Anne asked “Are you trying to kill me?” and Ann had to burst out laughing at Anne stricken look.

“You’re such a drama queen” 

“And you’re a tease” Anne responded then ducked as Ann lobbed a pillow at her.

“Just you wait Miss Walker, after tonight you won’t be able to walk tomorrow” Anne said grinning cockily and Ann blushed to the roots of her hair, Anne burst out laughing. “Prude” she teased.

“Arse” Ann got back and got out of bed to look for her swimsuit.

As they both changed into swimsuits and shorts and shirts, they kept stealing glances at each other, well it was more like Anne stealing glances and Ann catching her every time.

When they left the room Anne whispered, “How did I not see that gorgeous body under all those shabby clothes you wore?” 

Ann was very flattered and blushed, “Well I’m no supermodel but I do alright.”

“More than alright, your breasts are the most beautiful things I have ever set eyes on” and Ann looked at her to see if she was just having her on but the look in Anne’s eyes was dead serious. 

She stuttered, “T-Thank you” and blushed again.

Anne laughed, wrapping her arm around Ann’s waist “You are so delightful, Miss Walker. I may have to pay you more compliments just to see that blush.” 

The conservatory that housed the pool was huge with a high glass ceiling that looked out into the cloudy sky, the whole of it was heated and Anne and Ann observed the Abbott and Lister clan around and in the pool.

“Ann!” Charlie shouted as they barely got through the door, Anne’s hold on her waist tightened. 

“Be back in a minute” Ann whispered and lightly pulled away to walk over to where Charlie and Charlotte were lounging on some really comfortable looking pool chairs. 

“We saved you a chair” Charlie rose, pulled one up and Ann sat down, she glanced back to see Anne going over to her Aunt’s side around the pool. 

“Wow, Marian really outdid herself, this chair is amazing” Ann said lying back “and the whole place looks so tropical” she took in the décor that even boasted fake coconut trees with beautiful real tropical flowers. 

“We managed to save the place from a tiki bar in the corner” Charlotte joined in laughing, “It really would have been too much.”

“Yes I can see that” Ann chuckled. “But it is so like we are on a tropical vacation here, I like it”

They all laughed and looked over to where Marion and John were in the pool playing with little Jeremy and Elizabeth, good heavens there was even a water slide and a huge banana floating toy.

“Ann, come join us” Marion called.

“In a bit Marion” she answered smiling and Marion did a half-hearted splash at her. The twins squealed “Aunt Ann!” and Ann laughed. 

Over lounging next to her aunt, Anne observed how popular Ann was with her family, everyone was practically in love with her and she ought to feel good about that but for some reason it made her uncomfortable. 

If things didn’t work out with them they were going to be some very upset people. She shook her head trying to shake those thoughts away, she wanted Ann like she never wanted anyone in her life and she was going to be selfish and take her. 

Her eyes burned into Ann’s as Ann’s eyes met hers. Ann was hers, she had always been hers, that painting revealed all too clearly Ann was a little bit in love with her and Anne was never one to deny herself anything as delectable as little Miss Walker. 

The servants interrupted her thoughts and their eye contact by coming in with trays of fruity rum drinks, sandwiches and tropical fruits that must have cost a fortune to bring in. Marion was all about themes and she never did anything by half measures.

During the day Anne realized Ann was behaving very odd, every time she tried to get close within touching distance, she moved away. 

It was almost like she didn’t want anyone to know they were together, it was frustrating. 

The whole afternoon was torture, Ann in a two piece black bikini made Anne wish she had brought sunglasses to this damned poolside party, her eyes nearly popped out of her head when Ann walked out of the changing room and dove into the pool. 

Ann Walker wet was a sight to behold, the light blonde hair darkened and slicked back, emerging from the water to slowly walk up the stairs of the pool like she was in an advertisement, water trickling down her smooth body, her nipples rock hard. 

Ann had so many lovely curves, that right now, Anne, apparently wasn’t allowed to touch while they were with the family. 

Anne wondered besides Marion who else knew Ann was gay, no one she would bet because she flirted right back with Charlie. 

That was another thing that was annoying, the flirty little banter the two of them had going and the fact that Charlie’s eyes kept drifting all over Ann using every opportunity to touch her. Waste of time. Idiot. 

Ann never cared that people looked at her like they wanted her, it never bothered her, she could ignore it. 

Anne Lister though, looking at her like she was a buffet set out just for her, made heat run up and down her spine. 

She tried to be amusing and not falter in any conversation but every time she saw Anne’s eyes on her, she had a hard time keeping it together. 

She saw out of the corner of her eye Anne get up and swiftly pulled off her shorts and shirt, underneath she was wearing a black bathing suit but Ann nearly choked on her drink when she saw Anne’s legs they were so very long and muscular like volley ball player legs, she had drooled over enough women’s matches to know exactly what they looked like. 

Anne’s shoulders were broad too and her arms looked powerful, like she could pound Ann till she forgot her own name. When she dove into the pool and started doing laps Ann could safely say, that she would gladly have watched Anne Lister all day, God she had it bad.

Anne swam up to the side of the pool to where Ann was sitting on the lounge, “Hey there” she said to Ann with a smile, “Join me for a swim?”

Smiling Ann got up and went to sit next to Anne dangling her legs into the water. Anne tilted her head that was propped on her forearms towards Ann. 

“It feels like ages since I talked to you” Anne said quietly. 

“It does” Ann responded equally quiet and suddenly the atmosphere around them was charged with intimate tension.

“You’ve been avoiding me” it was a statement and Anne couldn’t help that a little hurt leaked into her voice.

Ann eyes flew to meet Anne’s, “I just don’t” she began then more quietly, “I thought we could be a little more discreet.”

“By ignoring me all together?” Anne asked.

“I haven’t been..” Ann said but stopped as Anne gave her, her patented no nonsense look.

“You don’t want them to know we’re together is that it?” Anne asked gently.

“Yes’ Ann said and bowed her head again, “It’s only a decision we made today, let’s just see how it goes yeah?”

“Yeah” Anne said, ordinarily she would have been overjoyed at her lover for being discreet and give her all the space she needed. 

She didn’t like clingy women but she very much minded now, everything was different when it came to Ann. 

“Are you getting cold feet?” Anne held her breath as she said it.  
“It’s a far bigger decision than I had realized.”

“Are you?” Anne voice was a little bit hoarse and she could feel her heart speed up.

“I don’t know” Ann said quietly not raising her eyes to meet Anne’s.

“I see” Anne said, those two words felt like a mountain crashing down. 

“Anne.. when we are alone it’s so easy but when we are here, amongst other people, it feels complicated.” 

Anne took a deep breath, she had never had a woman blow so hot and cold before. Even though somewhere buried deep inside, she understood what it would mean for them if they changed the dynamics of their relationship and the risk they were taking, even Ann’s hesitation, but instead of being understanding, a cold anger came over her.

“So it’s okay for Charlie to feel you up in front of everyone here but I can’t touch you unless it’s in the privacy of our bedroom?” she bit out and instantly regretted it.

Ann gasped shocked, “He has not been feeling me up!” she angrily whispered. 

“Both of you have been flirting constantly and I, have had to sit quietly and watch it all afternoon” Anne’s eyes burned into Ann’s and she wondered where all her good sense went, her mouth was running away with her.

How could Ann explain it was easier to be at ease with Charlie because she wasn’t attracted to him? That even if he touched her she barely noticed? Anne just had to look at her and she was a puddle on the floor. Anne always gets angry when she is insecure she knows that, but right now she was just being mean. 

“Why do you have to be so bloody bullheaded all the time?’ Ann could feel the thin thread that was holding her together all afternoon snap.  
“I’ve been nothing but good to your family this entire time, while you just sit there acting like you’re too good to be here and…and because I haven’t paid attention to you” her voice started to rise, “You accuse me of ..of what? What exactly are you accusing me of?” 

“Calm down” Anne said looking to where everyone had turned in their direction.

“Ohh, you’re impossible!” Their eyes clashed again and this time Anne could see the flames in Ann’s, she was so gorgeous when she was mad, Anne had to smile just a bit. 

Ann noticing the smile got up and stormed off. Anne pulled herself out of the pool.

“Why is Ann upset?” Marion asked worriedly.

“Must have been something I said” Anne returned with a grin.

“I’ll go check on her” Charlie piped up.

Anne’s head snapped back, her eyes black like coals pining him where he stood. “No I think you’ve checked her out quite enough today” she said coldly and Charlie went bright red. 

Anne walked off picking up a fluffy white towel as she moved to the door. 

Charlie made to take a step but Marion stopped him, “Better not old boy, let Anne sort her out”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They shag.

When she reached their room Ann was already in the shower, Anne stripped off her bathing suit and went in behind her. 

Her hands went to Ann’s waist drawing their naked bodies together, Ann stiffened for a second and then relaxed. 

When Anne started to kiss her neck, hands moving up to cup her breasts Ann turned and mumbled, “You are so fucking impossible sometimes” and kissed Anne with all her pent up anger and passion. 

Anne returned the kiss letting loose all the desire she had been keeping in check. She turned off the taps and navigated them out of the huge bathroom without breaking the kiss. 

Inside the bedroom, she lifted Ann up by her legs so she could straddle her waist, Ann moaned but continued to devour Anne’s mouth with single minded focus. Walking across the room she lay Ann on the bed and followed her down. 

“Gods I need you inside of me” Ann moaned and Anne wasted no time in pushing her hand between them and sliding two fingers into Ann claiming her. Ann’s body did a little jerk, as if it hurt but then she relaxed and lifted her legs to wrap around Anne’s waist. Anne was not gentle, Ann was so wet for her and she was too hungry for Ann, she pumped hard into Ann while her mouth wrapped around Ann’s breast sucking at the nipple. 

“Fuck Anne” Ann moaned wrapping her hands around Anne’s head holding on tightly to Anne’s hair. When she came it felt like she had been waiting a thousand years to feel this good, as she gently floated down back to earth, she saw Anne’s grinning face above her. 

“Proud of yourself are you?” she asked with a smile.

“As a matter of fact Miss Walker, I am” Anne returned with a cheeky grin as she lifted Ann’s legs up and out, adjusted herself and began to thrust her hips against Ann. 

Ann had never felt something so intimate, so connecting and even though she couldn’t come in that position it was incredibly hot, she couldn’t help the moans that were coming out of her. 

Anne seemed to get even more turned on and rode her faster, when Anne came it was with a loud groan. The feel of Anne’s weight on her, the involuntary grinding of her hips into Ann. Anne’s essence flowing onto her, mingling with hers was an aphrodisiac that made Ann in her heart foolishly want to claim Anne. 

She alone wanted to be the reason for Anne’s pleasure, she grasped Anne’s head and brought her down for a possessive kiss, they mouths fusing together Anne collapsing on top of her. 

A few moments later Anne pulled herself up onto her knees, her eyes roaming over Ann’s gloriously sated body, then down to between her legs, she grew confused spotting crimson red dotting the white sheets. “Ann” she said worriedly, “You’re bleeding, did I hurt you?”

“Huh?” Ann rose up to look, “No” she shrugged, ducking her head as Anne tried to catch her eyes. 

“It’s fine, it’s nothing” She wrapped her arms around Anne to pull her down again. 

“It’s no big thing” she brought her lips to Anne’s hoping to distract her.

But Anne was having none of it, “Can you explain to me, what’s no big thing please?” She took Ann’s chin in her hand gently raising it so Ann could look into her eyes. 

“Fine” she said as Anne was insistent for an answer, “It’s just that I’ve never..nobody’s ever” biting her lip, “I’ve never gotten this far with anyone before” she finished in a rush looking hesitantly into Anne’s stunned face. 

She could see Anne was processing her answer in her mind, coming to the obvious conclusion. 

“Do you mean, you were a virgin?” she almost stuttered.

“Technically, yes” and as Anne didn’t look like she could respond, “It’s fine really Anne, I’ve done other stuff, not a lot, I know what goes where..”

“You and Lana never?” Anne interrupted her.

“We were taking it slow” Anne pushed herself up on her knees still between Ann’s legs, Ann rose up on her elbows, “Really Anne it’s….”

But Anne interrupted her again, “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I don’t know” She was beginning to feel uncomfortable, “It didn’t come up” she said softly.

After a few moments of no response from Anne, Ann said “Was I wrong?” she could feel the tears brimming, “Are you upset with me?” And finally Anne looked up into her eyes realizing what her silence was doing.

She swiftly pulled Ann into her arms, “No darling I’m absolutely not upset with you, I am a bit with myself, I was so rough with you” Ann hugged her back with relief. 

She pulled back to search Ann’s face anxiously “Are you sure I didn’t hurt you?” 

Ann gave a small laugh, “I’m a bit sore but I quite like the feeling, how about we try again?” As she maneuvered herself higher into Anne’s lap she mumbled kissing Anne’s neck “You can be as gentle as you want but where’s the fun in that?” Anne groaned and crashed their mouths together sinking them back on the bed. 

Despite Ann’s best efforts Anne was indeed very gentle with her after and Ann left their bed that evening feeling thoroughly in love with Anne Lister.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew, so glad no more smut to edit lol

Christmas dinner was a delight, Anne’s happiness radiated all over her face. 

Ann sitting next to her seemed to glow. Their hands were never far from touching each other and when Aunt Ann commented that she had never seen Anne smile so much Marion had to agree. 

After dinner, Ann begged off with a headache and Anne followed her up to ‘take care of her,’ Marion just watched skeptically as they made their escape. 

When they got to their room they were both vaguely aware of fresh sheets as they fell into bed after stripping each other with lightning speed. 

Boxing Day, Ann woke up with Anne wrapped firmly around her and the smell of sweat and sex all over them. This was new to Ann and she was loving every minute of it, she was entirely thankful she had waited and that it had been Anne. 

Anne was insatiable and a fucking expert when it came to wringing orgasms out of her, by the last one. big fat tears had rolled down her eyes. 

She lightly played with Anne’s fingers as they held on to her breast, enjoying the feel of Anne’s body against hers. 

They had only tapped out close to dawn and in that time Ann had learned the intimate secrets of Anne’s body with Anne guiding her. She had felt an such inexplicable power, when she brought Anne to orgasm over and over again. 

She never thought she would enjoy making someone else feel that good. How could she ever go back to being without Anne in her bed? 

This time here now, was a secret garden, a place she had been allowed to enter, to taste its delicious fruits but she had no illusion that she now held the keys. 

She, in all ways, could not match Anne Lister, her vibrancy, her fearlessness, Ann with her anxieties could never hold Anne’s attention for too long. 

Yes, Anne was enamored with her right now, she was the shiny new old thing, the toy that never got played with, that someone else wanted and now was the favorite because Anne never learned to share. 

These thoughts did not bring her down, she was grounded with them, her heart may yearn for ever after but she was too humble to expect it. 

She would take the time Anne gave to her, willingly and with heartfelt joy for however long it lasted. She smiled as she raised Anne’s hand and kissed her fingers shifting to get out from under Anne. 

Anne groaned and moved away and Ann slid to the side of the bed, as she got up her sore muscles pulled and she cried out with pain. 

“Ann, what is it?” Anne jumped out of bed and was at her side, “What’s happened?” 

“My God, babe” she panted, “My leg muscles feel like I’ve ridden a horse” clutching the bedpost, “Muscles I didn’t know I had are aching.”

“Come darling, sit down” Anne took her elbow and gently pulled her back down to sit. She flopped back on the bed pulling her legs up. 

“Do you want me to rub them for you?” Anne asked as she gently started rubbing them. Ann let her, till the pain eased.

“Sweetheart, its better now, thank you” Ann said looking lovingly at Anne where she sat next to her on the bed.

“Are you sure?” Anne still looked a little worried. Ann smiled at her, adoring Anne’s sleepy face.

“It’s your fault you know?” she teased.  
Anne looked up worried and then smiled, “I will own every part of it Miss Walker” she said, coming back down to hug Ann again.

“Nope” Ann said as she hugged Anne closer, “We will be late for breakfast; we must be good guests and socialize.”

“Noooo” Anne mumbled into her neck, “I can’t wait till we go back and I can have you alone proper.” 

Ann stilled, her hand coming up to idly play with Anne’s hair, “Anne, so when we get back” she paused and Anne lifted her head to look into her eyes.

“We” her eyes moved slightly to the left and right, her brain trying to figure out how to phrase the sentence coming. “Are we still going to be together? I mean lovers? Oh Lord” she blushed looking down.

Anne was stunned, she had not entertained the thought that this was just a holiday fling, the fact that Ann in her innocence even considered that, made her realize the damage, she with, her many wanton affairs had done to herself in Ann Walker’s eyes.

The fact that Ann even gave them a chance made her truly appreciate Ann, now she would see to it that repairs were made most haste. Right it was time to get on with it.

“Ann” she gently took hold of Ann’s chin bringing it up so she could look her in the eyes. “We are absolutely, not done and if I weren’t in need of a bath and some coffee I would show you how not done we are.” She smiled but her eyes were firm and clear and Ann seemed to respond to the sincerity reflected there.

She smiled back and Anne felt her heart skip a little beat and almost dance? With joy? If Ann Walker thought she was getting away from her so easy she was in for a surprise. She grinned and they cuddled till they knew they could not linger any longer.


	12. Boxing Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubbles

At breakfast Ann wore her aquamarine blue sweater with the collar up trying to hide her numerous hickeys and turned bright red when she saw Marion notice them. She punched Anne in the arm hard for looking too self-satisfied. ‘Smug arsehole.’ 

Everyone seemed to give them a wide berth and though Ann missed the company, it wasn’t a great lost with Anne next to her. They headed for the garden and the bench they sat on last time, it was just so beautiful there.

Ann sat on the bench while Anne laid on her back with her head in Ann’s lap talking about any and everything that passed through her mind. 

Ann tried to follow but it was too rapid, that didn’t matter, she loved the cadence of Anne’s voice, Anne could read to her from the dictionary and it would be just as sweet. 

The air around them was so calm, so sublime in the midst of all the trees and flowers. It wove around them and into them and after a time it even slowed Anne’s speech, they both breathed in the tranquility and it soothed them. 

Anne felt a peace she had never felt before, her energy for once tamed, this place and Ann’s fingers gently running through her hair, her head on Ann’s soft lap, Ann’s smell and softness all around her. 

Ann gently lowered her head and their lips met in a whisper of a kiss, when she pulled back she smiled gently into Anne’s eyes and Anne felt in awe of her. This gentle goddess she never looked at twice and now she couldn’t bear to be without. 

Anne had never waltzed in her life but now her heart was dancing in her chest. With effortless grace she got to her feet and pulled Ann up and into her embrace and then they danced, no music but the breeze on their skin and the rhythm of their hearts. 

It must have been only a few minutes that they danced but it felt like time had stopped. Anne not even knowing what to make of this didn’t really care about putting a name to it, she only cared about the woman in her arms, her Ann. 

She bent kissed her and as Ann responded with all the sweetness that was in her. Anne smiled against her lips and picked her up twirling her around until Ann laughing, the most perfect and beautiful laughter Anne had ever heard in her life, begged her to stop, they were both quite giddy when their lips sought each other out again.

They emerged from what seemed like another world, hands clasped tightly, walking back to the house their eyes shining with pure happiness. 

But the bubble they were in, as all bubbles do, burst when they met Marion at the door, her face frowning. Anne immediately went on the defensive and without thinking dropped Ann’s hand. Ann felt the loss of it acutely, raising all the doubts that were just below the surface fueled by her anxieties.

“What is it Marion?” Anne asked ready to take on her sister, if she had anything to say about the length of time they have been gone for goodness sake it was only twenty minutes after noon.

“For goodness sake Anne, can’t you keep your women from annoying everyone else with their ridiculous need for your attention?” Marion snapped back and then froze as her eyes flew to Ann’s face that had gone frightfully pale. 

“I mean” she stammered looking as Ann’s eyes found Anne’s face but Anne only stared at her sister annoyed. “Mariana’s been ringing our landline” her voice sounded irritated but less harsh as she watched Ann. 

“Why didn’t she ring my phone?” Anne asked as her hand dove into her pocket and pulled out her now dead phone. “Damn, I forgot to charge it” she said as she pushed past Marion to get to a charger in the living room leaving Ann at the door.

Marion touched Ann’s hand as she murmured, “I’m sorry Ann, it just slipped out."

Ann squeezed her hand, “it’s okay, no harm done” she tried to smile but failed, “Would it be okay if I missed lunch?” 

“Of course” Marion’s eyes were gentle, “Would you like cook to make you up a plate?”

Ann’s eyes tracked Anne’s passage to the living room, “No thank you, I’m not hungry. I think I will just get some fresh air in the back garden if you don’t mind?’

“Of course not Ann, you are family regardless of my sister and whatever you two are..you know what, never mind, you are like a sister to me, I hope you know that.” Marion smiled gently ducking her head a little. 

“I do Marion, I feel the same” Ann smiled back, it was small but appreciative.

Marion watched as Ann walked to the back of the house and for once actually wanted to kill her sister, she showed her annoyance as she walked past Anne giving her a hard smack in the back of her head as Anne was busy trying to figure what charger her phone took.

“Heyyy” Anne yelled rubbing the back of her head, “What was that for?!” But Marion didn’t stop. “Bloody ‘ell” she mumbled then smiled relieved when she found a charger that fit her phone from the tangle of endless chargers in Abbott’s ‘convenient’ charging station for his guests. 

She never, ever, forgot to charge her phone but she couldn’t remember talking on it, these last few days, she grinned Ann had taken up all of her time, where the hell was she? She was about to look for her when the landline rang, she answered it immediately, Mariana’s tremulous voice came over the line. 

Ann had quite forlornly walked around the garden but the cold drove her inside to the conservatory, it was very quiet but tropically festive. 

She sat on a lounge close to the water under a faux coconut tree decorated with Christmas lights. 

She had guessed accurately that her little paradise with Anne would end but she was hoping it could have gone on just a little longer. It hurt as she expected it would, doubly so because Anne seemed to have forgotten she existed the minute Mariana’s name was uttered. 

Tears sprang to her eyes, ‘You foolish girl’ she admonished herself swiping them away before they fell. 

She knew Anne and also knew every other woman would be second best to Mariana. including herself. Dashing away more tears she pulled her phone out and dialed Elizabeth’s number.


	13. Part 2 The Conservatory

Ann was roused by Anne yelling her name, “Ann!” she said again and walked towards her.

“Oh I must have fallen asleep” she sat up slowly.

“I have been looking for you for ages darling” Anne was by her side sitting next to her

“I've been looking all over for you” she muttered peppering kisses all over Ann’s face. 

Ann was about to lean in when she remembered, her spine stiffened. Anne immediately felt the change, “What is it darling, are you alright?”

Ann checked the time on her watch it was past one o’clock, she pulled away, it took Anne that long to remember she existed. 

“How was M”..she couldn’t say her name, “How was your phone conversation? Everything sorted?” She pulled away from Anne getting up, Anne followed. 

“That woman, ten minutes on the phone with Mariana and I wanted to pull my hair out, she aggravates me so” Anne said trying to pull Ann back into her arms. 

Ann pulled away again.

“Are you feeling alright darling?” Anne asked beginning to catch on that Ann didn’t want to be touched making her want to maddeningly pull Ann into her arms again.

“I’m fine” Ann said not meeting her eyes, her stomach in knots.

“You don’t seem fine” Anne pulled at her elbow and Ann ripped her arm away. Anne felt a wave of fear roll through her with scorching heat. 

“I’m..i just feel like I need to go home” Ann said, finally meeting Anne’s eyes.

“But why?” Anne was confused and it hurt that Ann didn’t want her to touch her, fear had her reaching for Ann again, Ann stepped out of reach and Anne felt hurt tears spring to her eyes.

“I feel like I need to be alone, think things through” Ann tried to make her voice firm. It was killing her to not move into Anne’s arms where she knew she would find comfort ‘but for how long?’ her mind whispered, till Anne got another call and Ann was forgotten again, she couldn’t do that to herself.

Anne felt like she had received a blow, her head was spinning, they were fine in the garden and then like a fog lifting she realized what had happened and how it would have looked to Ann ..and of course Marion’s smack to the head.

“Darling please” she pleaded gently but firmly tugging at Ann’s forearms her hands holding her still when she tried to move away again. 

“I’m an idiot Ann, please, sweetheart let me explain” she pulled her now up against her, her arms wrapping tightly around Ann as Ann vainly struggled, her hands rang up and down Ann’s back soothing her. 

“Hey, my love” Ann stopped struggling and sunk into her. “I’m sorry you felt like I forgot about you, I didn’t..no sweetheart listen” as Ann went to interrupt, “I was upset with Marion, I thought, you know how she gets when I’m late for any meals with the family? I was ready for a fight, then she said Mariana called and I was angry she would call the house at all, that would have been another shouting match with Marion mmm?” and Ann had no choice but to nod.

“And quite frankly, she was killing my buzz to put it mildly.” 

Ann laughed a little and Anne felt warmed by it, she was getting somewhere, it truly frightened her to think Ann would leave without her. 

“I was now getting back from the most perfect day, I have ever spent and there she was, red faced by the door, can you imagine?” Anne laughed.

Ann nodded again and laughed, “I was there”

“Of course you were darling” Anne gently tugged her face up to plant a small kiss on her lips, “But you know what really threw me?”

“Your phone dead” Ann whispered.

“My sweet, clever darling” Anne laughed, “Have I ever, EVER not charged my phone? or done without the bloody thing for even half an hour?”

Ann shook her head and Anne continued, “I went two whole days, without realizing or even thinking about anything else but you. "

"I don’t know what spell you’ve cast on me witch” her smile was big, as Ann’s eyes met hers “but for the sake of the company I’m going to let my secretary deal with it.” 

Ann gave a small laugh, “Oh you find that funny, do you?” Anne laughed and hugged Ann tight until she protested, which only ended up with them passionately making out. 

When Anne sneakily pulled her into a small room with pool supplies she went willingly her heart lighter but she knew the subject of Mariana had to be broached and when Anne’s hand dove into her pants, she easily forgot everything but Anne.


	14. Yeah, we need to talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it too much to ask?

After the last dinner with the family, they moved to the living room where it was warm and cozy, everyone even Anne was subdued thinking about their trek home in the morning. 

Ann after a half an hour said her goodbyes to everyone hugging and kissing them each. It was bittersweet for Ann because she was glad to be going home and she was regretful that she spent so little time with everyone who had always welcomed her, whenever she stayed with the Abbott’s. 

She promised them all that she would phone and keep in touch for the whole of next year. They all mirthfully agreed, everyone knowing that their lives would be so busy that they probably wouldn’t, but hopeful that they would.

When they got back to their room, they both silently started packing up, Ann thinking of the conversation she had to have with Anne. Nervously wondering how to even begin and Anne warily watching her as they both moved about the room. 

Finally, Ann finished and feeling a bit warm pulled off her sweater and pants and laid on the bed in her knickers the set red with green Christmas trees all over them. 

Anne had laughed at the sight earlier and her eyes had smoldered, they had barely made it out of the room in time for dinner. 

She wondered though, at how easily she felt comfortable being nearly naked with Anne. She felt secure in Anne wanting her and that helped with her nervousness, though would Anne want her enough to do what Ann would request of her?

Anne wasted no more time on packing anything, how could she possibly continue with Ann very nearly naked lying on the bed in those ridiculous and sexy knickers? 

She would have to be made of stone not to immediately pull off her own clothes and go to lie just as, on top of Ann, which was now her absolute favorite place to be. Ann’s legs opened and her body at once welcomed Anne. To Anne it was so incredibly seductive the way Ann’s body softened, the sweet surrender she does every time.

Ann quickly made up her mind to speak because ten more seconds of Anne nuzzling into her neck she would soon be lost. “Anne?” she began.

“Mmm” Anne murmured distractedly already burrowing closer. 

“Anne” she said a little firmer, “We need to talk about tomorrow.”

“Really darling now?’ she asked in the middle of biting into Ann’s neck and running her hand up and under Ann to unclasp her bra.

Ann realized she had to do something, otherwise, she would easily give into Anne. Her hand lightly skated over Anne’s back to pull at Anne’s bra snapping it firmly back.

“Ow” Anne jumped, “what the hell Ann?” her head shooting up to look at Ann.

“Now that I’ve got your attention, I really do want us to have a serious conversation.”

“Fine” Anne rolled onto her back peeved she hadn’t gotten her own way. 

When Ann turned to her side to face her though, the serious expression on her face made her antennas go up.

“We need to talk about when we get back, you know when we are home and at the office, how we will be..” Ann’s voice was cautious.

Without thinking and in her own confident manner Anne said, “Like how we always are nothing will change” then “Of course it will be a bit different with us sleeping together but we shall carry on just as before” Anne meant it to be comforting though by the look on Ann’s face it seemed anything but. 

She tried again, “You know like we always are” she gestured with her hands between them, again wrong thing to say. 

Ann’s fingers pleated the bed sheet between them her expression worried. Anne’s hand reached out and stroked her arm from shoulder to wrist, “Why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you darling and I promise you, we can sort out whatever is going on in that little head of yours, hmm?’ she tried to make her voice as gentle as possible.

“Are you being patronizing?” Ann asked firmly nervousness gone.

Anne sat up resting against the headboard to look down at the tempting blonde head, curls scattering all over the pillow, apparently she needed to take this conversation seriously or she would never get shagged tonight. She quickly changed her expression as flashing blue eyes focused on her face.

“We are” Ann iterated “Going home tomorrow, and we really need to discuss what that means for us.”

“Of course” Anne started but quickly shut up when Ann squinted at her. 

Ann adjusted herself like Anne, twisting to look into her eyes. Anne restrained her eyes from dropping to Ann’s cleavage. 

“If we are to be like we are now, wouldn’t it be prudent to have some sort of..” Ann bit her lip looking for the right words and it clicked to Anne that maybe Ann needed some sort of commitment ‘The update our statuses, the relationship talk.

Gods why did women always have to spoil things with the dreaded C word?’ she thought arrogantly, it was like all they ever lived for. 

But Ann’s next words sent a chill down her spine.

“Rules. like we keep this private, no other women and definitely not Mariana until this is over.” she gestured between them with her hand just like Anne did a few moments before.

Heat suffused Anne’s face, her blood slowed, nerve endings tingled with painful tiny bites, all her brain seemed to be focused on the thought that Ann had already imagined them Over.

When she couldn’t even phantom a day, where she would not see or be able to touch Ann.

Tears unbidden sprang to her eyes, glassily she looked at Ann. “What?” Anne’s voice shook.

Ann rushed to explain, “It wouldn’t be like a commitment or anything it’s just in the meantime, while we are..as we are, if you would not, you know, do the things we do with each other with other people.” 

The look of disbelief on Anne’s face had her rushing again to explain, though Ann’s heart was breaking a little at the thought that Anne was upset about having to give up or curb her appetite. 

“If you can’t Anne, I understand but what we have will have to end here, I just couldn’t take it, I know myself, and I know I‘m twenty-nine and live in London but I’m not that, you know, worldly” she was almost whispering now as Anne’s face seemed to be getting redder.

She was making a total mess of this she knew, “I mean it would just be for a while anyway right? not too much of a sacrifice, I hope?” she even tried to tentatively smile.

‘By the Gods! This woman was casually talking about ending our..our connection as easily as she had done in the living room saying goodbye to friends and with much less emotion.’

Anne was furious ‘Like seeing her every day and not touching her or seeing that sweet smile or looking into those warm blue eyes and not watching them turn dark with need, would not stab me in the heart till I bled on the floor in front of her.’ 

Anne took several deep breaths trying to calm down and as Ann watched her, every second of waiting made Ann shrink into herself. 

“Let me get this straight” she bolted up from the bed and started to pace, disbelief clinging to every word, “You want us to be a secret and no other women?” said in a rush, “Until this is OVER?!” the incredulity in her voice would make anyone realize what was at the base of her anger, just not Ann Walker. 

“It’s better, more professional yeah?” Ann suggested timidly wondering was it too much to ask.  
:"You are THE most naive woman on the face of this earth Ann” and Ann grew irritated with Anne instantly.

As another thought occurred, jealously flared in Anne, “Did you and Lana keep it a secret?” she shouted.

“Lana isn’t my boss Anne!’ she shouted back exasperated, then tried to calm down, “It would make sense to be more conspicuous.”

“How long were you and Lana together?” though this train of thought was way off track and hurt in a different way it was less debilitating than thinking about the other thing.

“Anne I don’t see how this has anything to do with” Ann really was at the end of her tether.

“How long?!’

Ann sighed, “Two months and yes before you ask everyone knew we were dating.”

‘Oh what fresh hell had she dug herself into?’ Anne thought, just the imaging Lana touching Ann made her feel bilious. 

Ann was exasperated and getting angry, she felt they were skirting the real issue of Mariana and Anne’s inability to pull away from her.

“For godsakes Anne, is this really too much to ask?!” and as Anne stood silent at the foot of the bed, Ann angrily shoved the covers off that were now tangled with her feet and got out of bed. 

She strode to her suitcase and started opening it. Anne watching her was suddenly galvanized into action.

Anne felt like such an idiot, the very thing she feared, was happening before her eyes, she was losing Ann. 

She rushed to her, pulling her into her arms. “No, no no Ann” she murmured rocking Ann in her arms “It isn’t my darling, you are completely right” she cupped Ann’s face kissing her between words, so right, so sensible, my sweet darling.” she lifted Ann’s face to look into her eyes, “It will not be easy to restrain myself around you, but other women can’t hold a candle to you…and..and Mariana, she will be tricky but I promise darling, I will make her understand, is that okay with you?”

Ann nodded and with the sweetness that is Ann she asked, “Are you sure about this, it’s not too much for you?” and Anne looking into those eyes felt a rush of emotion and wondered at how easily she could give up almost anything to be with Ann. 

Anne pulled her into a kiss and they lost themselves for a while, as they calmed down into each other, Ann suddenly chuckled and Anne smiling looked at her, head cocked to the side. 

“I was just thinking how the office are piranhas for gossip, they would have a field day with this if they knew.”

“Are they really?” Anne asked.

“Yes and you are their favorite topic.”

“Me?” Anne was curious but a happy Ann in her arms was all she needed at the moment to soothe her fragile heart.

“Oh yes, what do you think? that all we talk about is Rachel Riley?” chuckling even more as Anne an arched eyebrow, “Google her, you won’t be sorry” she continued, “do you remember the time, the duchess’ husband almost shot you?” 

“Oh God, don’t remind me” Anne groaned and Ann laughed out loud.

“We had weeks of fun with that one” 

“That’s enough out of you woman” Anne said in a stern voice as she bent down and picked up Ann in a fireman’s hold.

Ann squealed and grabbed Anne’s butt cheeks. Anne laughed out loud as she carried Ann to the bed and dropped her onto the mattress following her down making Ann’s giggles turn into moans.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back Home

The next day, the miles and time flew past as they headed back to London. Anne’s hand barely left Ann’s thigh as she drove. 

They both were happy and sad at the same time and Ann caught herself wishing that they could have had more time together, despite Anne’s assurances that nothing would change, everything had changed there was no denying it. 

They would have to figure out a lot of things and she was glad she had set some boundaries, it made her feel more in control of her emotions. 

Anne was a womanizer and women fell for her left and right but she was loyal and had integrity and Ann believed in her. She had no doubt Anne would stay faithful as long as they were together. 

She picked up Anne’s hand and kissed her knuckles, turning it over and kissing the palm. Anne glanced at her and smiled then driving one handed cupped the back of Ann’s head and brought her in for a deep kiss all the time keeping her eyes on the road. 

“Mmm you taste so good Miss Walker” She said as they parted grinning stupidly at each other.

“Anne, what are you doing for New Year’s eve?” Ann asked and Anne thought immediately, she was going to ask for them to spend it together. 

That would be a definite serious turning point in their relationship and Anne didn’t know how she felt about that but her quick defensive mind had a knee jerk reaction and she heard herself say, “I already have plans, there is the big engineering soiree I always attend, you know that.” 

“Oh good, I thought you would have wanted us to spend it together” Ann said relieved. 

Anne was peeved, “Suppose I had wanted us to spend it together?”

“You just said you were going to the thing, what’s happening?” Ann turned her body towards Anne concerned and as Anne glanced at her, all she saw though were those beautiful blue eyes looking at her softly. 

“Nothing’s happened, it’s just, why are you so relieved, what will you be doing?” Anne was bothered that Ann didn’t want to bring in the New Year with her, though just a minute before all she had thought about was escaping it. 

“My cousin Katherine and I had made plans months ago to go to a friend’s party, we sort of like meeting the New Year together, we have been doing it since we were children.” Ann explained. 

“Hmm” was all Anne said as they pulled up to Ann’s house. Ann felt like she needed to explain, “She’s coming up to London in a few days.” 

Anne felt Ann was trying to delicately tell her that she would be busy and they wouldn’t have much time together and she didn’t know if she felt relieved or put out.

“She won’t be here tonight will she?” and as Ann shook her head. “Good” Anne said and got out of the car. 

She walked around, opened the boot and got their bags out. Ann got out of the car and stood still looking on as Anne walked up the small walk way. 

As she got close to the door she turned, “Are you coming darling? We have to make up for any lost time don’t we?” she winked and as Ann almost ran up the pathway to meet her she burst out laughing.

Anne barely had a chance to get in the house before Ann had her pressed up to the door passionately kissing her. 

As she dropped the bags and her hands found Ann’s hips, she realized the place was freezing. 

“Darling, darling” she said gently pushing Ann away, Ann’s teeth held on gently to her lower lip stretching it, Ann’s eyes were closed and her face was so earnest and focused, Anne had to pause and wonder how many times she would think that Ann was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. 

Smiling she cupped Ann’s face and finally Ann looked up at her. “The place is freezing” She said gently.

“Oh” Ann said but her eyes were still on Anne’s lips.

“You need to turn on the heat” she explained gently.

“Ohhh” Ann finally understanding, “Yes its freezing darling, I’ll just pop into the kitchen and turn the heat on yeah?”

Anne laughed, “Yes please, if you don’t mind”

“Of course” and if Ann was in a period romance she would have swept up her dress with one hand as she hurriedly went into the kitchen.

Anne grinned and looked around, Ann’s house was quaint outside but like Marion’s it was very new age inside, clean white lines separated the living room from the kitchen, she stood absolutely still and took in the efficiency of the space. 

There was a very comfortable looking leather couch turned towards a white faux fire place with a big smart television resting above it. 

Ann had put pots of green plants around the room and some of her paintings hung on the on the walls. 

As she approached to examine the beautifully painted landscapes, she saw a leather armchair with a blanket resting on the seat and a book on the glass coffee table, it felt so peaceful here and wonderfully welcoming, it was very Ann. 

She sat down and waited for Ann, who came in and immediately went to straddle her lap. 

“Your home is beautiful almost as gorgeous as you are” Anne said and absolutely meant it.

“Thank you Miss Lister” Ann said attacking her lips again, “But you don’t need to use your famous charm on me, I’m already yours” Ann giggled as she said it but Anne felt warmth suffuse her body and she groaned as she brought Ann in for a punishing dominating kiss. 

She rose and Ann wrapped her legs around Anne’s hips. “Do you have a bed in this place Walker?” Anne asked her voice low.

“Up the stairs to the right” Ann got out quickly panting and even before they got to Ann’s bedroom Ann had already unbuttoned Anne’s shirt and Anne had latched on to Ann’s naked breast. 

That night as Ann rode Anne’s face for her second orgasm and floppily slid to the side, Anne pulled her in their naked bodies intertwined, she didn’t have to ask Anne if she was spending the night.


	16. Trying new things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne really likes Ann Walker.

Anne was constantly being surprised and delighted by Ann’s sweetness, when she woke that morning Ann had laid her clothes out for her on the bed with a new toothbrush and a clean fresh fluffy towel.

While she showered and brushed her teeth she came back into the room to see her small bag with her personal toiletries on the bed. 

She shouldn’t have been surprised though, Ann ran her office with startling efficiency, she just hadn’t thought it would carry over as they were now lovers. 

Normally, she was the one taking care of everyone else, her previous lovers though fantastic in bed, even Mariana had not shown an ounce of concern for Anne’s well being. They just assumed that Anne could take care of all of her needs. 

Truly she didn’t need it but it was actually very nice to be looked after, if she ever married, Ann Walker would be the perfect wife. 

Downstairs, she watched Ann at the stove her pert little bottom looking delectable in cotton short shorts, her thin strapped tiny top clinging to every curve. 

Anne smiled to herself, who could blame her if she smiled a wolfish grin, waking up to this sight in the morning. 

As she came up behind her, Ann jumped a little, as her arms slipped around her waist pulling her into her body, she nuzzled Ann’s neck breathing in Ann’s Cool Cucumber Dove body wash on her skin. 

“Good morning” Ann’s voiced hummed as she turned her head to the side to get a good morning kiss which Anne granted without hesitation. 

Ann leaned into her body and Anne found themselves rocking softly. Ann efficiently turning their omelets in a professional looking pan said “Do you mind getting us some plates love?”

Letting go of Ann, Anne opened the cabinet and took down the plates putting them on the island and took a seat on the bar stool. 

Ann walked over with the pan plating each one. She put the pan in the sink and turned to Anne and it was only then Anne got an eyeful of perky breasts, nipples hardened to points. 

Anne groaned and pulled her in by the waist opening her legs so Ann could fit between them. 

“My god” Anne said “Darling you are beautiful, your face, your lips, your curves, but when I see these” Anne’s hands cupped Ann’s soft breasts, “God these are a work of art” Anne pulled Ann’s top down and sucked a nipple into her mouth.

“Ah fuck!” Ann exclaimed, she tried to get away, pushing her hands against Anne’s shoulders but Anne held on sucking. “Our breakfast cold..” Ann managed to get out but Anne just moved to the other nipple. 

“Fuck Anne, babe” she moaned as she held onto Anne’s head her body melting and arching into Anne’s mouth at the same time. 

Anne finally satisfied let her go watching with darkened eyes and a slight grin as she awkwardly pulled her top back up over sensitive nipples. 

Ann couldn’t help herself she leaned in and kissed Anne full on the mouth, a kiss more akin to a darkened bedroom than at the breakfast table, 

Anne moaned and cupped Ann’s ass cheeks. This time a satisfied Ann pulled away, pulling the hair at the back of Anne’s head.

“Fuck” she said again into Anne’s mouth and as Anne went in to kiss her again she said “Behave” and pulled away to sit next to her to eat her breakfast. Anne grinned wickedly and ate her omelet.

After breakfast, they were cuddled on the sofa when Anne asked her gently if she had had any plans for today. Anne was trying to be thoughtful, she wanted to show Ann that she could be considerate, that she was not a demanding lover, who wanted all of Ann’s time.

She was in the middle of congratulating herself when Ann with innocent honesty said, “Lana and I had planned to go to Shakespeare in the park at Regent’s Park, they are doing Romeo and Juliet.”

“Well we could do that if you like?” She smiled though hearing Ann casually talk about Lana and the very ‘couply’ thing they had planned was immediately annoying. 

“We better not” Ann spluttered.

“Why, will she be there?” Anne asked a little confused at Ann’s reaction. 

“No, I don’t know but Miss Cordingley and Miss Hemmingway will be there” Ann said as cautiously as she could. 

“So we are to be inside hiding all the time?” Anne asked cross.

“Anne, we agreed…” Ann began and Anne cut her off.

“Yes, yes, I know” Anne quickly pacified her though she was still irritated. She rose from the sofa, “I have to get to my apartment I have a couple of things to do.”

“My love” Ann rose too, “Please don’t be cross” she said cupping Anne’s cheeks her thumbs soothing them. 

Anne sighed, her irritation defeated against Ann’s tender caresses. 

“Will you be back?” she asked hopeful and Anne kissed her hard and nodded their foreheads pressed together.

“When I get back, I will bring dinner so don’t cook okay?” she lifted Ann’s head with her thumb and forefinger searching her eyes. “And maybe something else we can try in the bedroom hmm? How does that sound?”

“Ah, I don’t know” Ann said timidly. 

Anne laughed, “Don’t look so frightened darling, I promise you’ll love it and want it as much as I want to give it to you.”

Ann eyes opened wide, “Are you talking about…?” she stuttered, “That?” and Anne laughed harder wrapping her arms around her lifting her off the floor. 

Anne put her down, kissed her then smacked her bottom hard, “Be a good girl till then?” she said playfully winking at Ann and walking out the door. Ann’s nerves tingled with worry and anticipation. 

“Oh Lord” She said to the empty living room.


	17. Big things happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne that sneaky devil. Also after i post this I'm going into hiding. I was kidding about the hiding thing, i get super shy when i post smut. Next chapter will be up today for sure.

Anne Lister was in a very good mood as she drove to her favorite upscale adult shop and selected the most realistic pink silicone strap-on she could find. She had the box in her hand when Carol the blue-headed saleswoman came around.

“Eight by two, a little tame for you love, we’ve got the larger ones in the back with some extra features you may like.” Carol made a move as to go get the others.

“Not this time Carol, my gir..” she stopped herself in time, “My friend is quite the novice, I don’t want to scare her away.” She smiled and Carol chuckled.

“You’ll be back” She said knowingly as they walked to the front to ring up the sale. 

Anne left feeling out of sorts, when she went to buy the thing, she was quite ready to strap it on and fuck Ann six ways from Sunday but now at Carol’s knowing glance she didn’t want Ann to fall into that category, where it was all fun and games. 

Ann was better than that and though she respected the other women she dated, they were experienced, knew what they got themselves into and would even suggest other toys that Anne could bring into the bedroom. 

It took her an hour to get to her flat and in that time her mind had been whirling but a decision had been made, she was going to take Ann and fill her to the brim with her cock, making sure no one ever came close to making Ann feel how Anne would make her feel tonight. 

But instead of fucking she would take her time be gentle with her Ann and though her mind was uneasy saying it, make love.

Ann on the other hand had spent the day refusing to think about anything else but cleaning and taking care of office work on her laptop.

By six that evening Ann had put on a light blue knitted dress complimenting her eyes and had brushed her long blonde hair till it shone. 

Anne had rung up and said she was on her way, so though nervous, Ann had set the small dinner table with lit candles and freshly cut flowers from her back garden. It looked very cozy and romantic. 

The doorbell rang and as she headed to the door she glanced back at the table set between the kitchen and living room, was it too much? would Anne think it too romantic for an affair?

She opened the door to Anne, dressed in a black turtleneck sweater and black slacks Thai food in one hand, a bunch of red roses in the other. Immediately she felt at ease, her table wasn’t too romantic at all. Anne came in handed her the flowers and dropped a kiss on her lips. 

“I bought us some Thai curry darling” she said as she moved towards the kitchen. She glanced at the set table, “This is very nice” and placed the food in the kitchen.

“Are you hungry?” she asked coming back out to see Ann at the coffee table putting the flowers in a vase. 

“Not right now” Ann said straightening from smelling the roses.

“Wow” Anne said, “You look ravishing” she reached her and pulled her into her arms. “I was hungry for curry but now that I see you, I’m hungry for something else.” She swooped down and caught Ann’s lips.

“Mmm” Ann moaned as the kiss deepened, “You taste good” 

“So do you, come here” Anne said as she moved to the sofa and pulled Ann into her lap. As Anne’s fingers climbed into Ann’s hair and her lips dropped feather light kisses into her neck, her other hand took Ann’s hand and placed it gently in her lap letting her feel the bulge there. 

Ann gasped and their eyes locked, Anne’s in somewhat amusement as Ann’s eyes widened. 

“Anne, it’s so big” Was the only thing the Ann could think to say. 

Anne chuckled, “Miss Walker, you are absolutely delightful” and as Ann grinned sheepishly she continued gently, “Say the word and it comes off, you needn’t be frightened.”

Ann moved her hands up to Anne’s shoulders Anne’s arms encircling her, Ann felt a bit nervous but very safe with Anne and despite the size of it, Ann was curious. 

She was committed to this affair with Anne, and she might as well find out all the Sapphic ways women could love each other though she didn’t think they needed it. 

Anne was looking at her intently watching as the thoughts crossed over Ann’s face. 

Finally she said, “No, I want to experience everything with you Anne, in and out of the bedroom.” Anne looked at her so adoringly that she got off of Anne’s lap and pulled her up.

“Let’s go now” her voice was firm.

“Are you sure?” Anne said looking at her surprised and again delighted. “Don’t you want to eat first?”

Scandalously Ann replied, “Oh I’m sure I will be eating” and winked at Anne as she dragged her up the stairs Anne almost tripping in her hurry to rush up with her. 

They both giggled like schoolgirls as they ran up the stairs to Ann’s bedroom.

Inside the bedroom Anne pressed Ann up against the door with kisses, their hips pressed together Ann could feel more of it and suddenly she was so turned on by the thought of Anne inside her that all she could do was whisper urgently, “Please baby now.” Anne responded by pulling Ann's dress over her head and tossing it aside.

“Get on the bed” Anne said hurriedly as she ripped her sweater off and unbuttoned her slacks.

Ann quickly did as she was told pulling off her bra and knickers. 

Anne sat on the bed and pulled her slacks off pulling a small bottle of lube out of her back pocket. Naked now except for her boy shorts and strap-on she turned towards Ann. 

Ann felt the breath in her body freeze as she got her firsthand look at Anne’s cock, it looked very real and bounced when Anne moved towards her. 

“Touch me” Anne said lying beside Ann facing her, Ann tentatively put her hand and rubbed along the length of it, she found it was smooth and almost felt like skin beneath her fingertips, with wonder in her eyes she gently tugged and Anne watching her groaned. 

Ann looked up at her thoughtful and Anne watched unbelievably as Ann scooted down and brought her lips around the shaft.

“Fuck Ann” Anne groaned aloud “Come up here, I don’t want to lose control the first time we do this” Ann looked up her mouth still around Anne’s shaft and it was too much for Anne, she bodily pulled her up. 

Laying Ann on her back, Anne knelt between her legs, she opened Ann’s legs wider pushing her knees up and apart. Anne was shaking no one ever had made her feel such a combination of lust, love and fear at the same time. 

Her hand shook when she saw and felt how very wet Ann was for her. She took Ann’s hand and shakily put some lube in her palm and watched as Ann rubbed it on though the lube felt unnecessary. 

She watched as Ann stroked and caressed her cock while she looked into her eyes, that sweet face as her hand did naughty things, the desire in her eyes almost made Anne lose control. 

“God you are so perfect” Anne whispered as she leaned down and cupped Ann’s head crashing her mouth with hers. When they broke off to breathe Anne looked into Ann’s eyes silently asking for consent, Ann nodded and laid back. 

It was hard work, half an hour later Anne was still trying her best to go as slow as possible but Ann had tightened her whole body up. 

After the first two attempts Anne with sweat rolling down her back with the effort to hold back, had to pause to whisper to Ann to help her relax, caress her body let the need build again. 

Once again she gently pushed in, Gods Ann was so tight but thankfully still so wet, she stopped again to reassure Ann who had once again tensed her body up. 

Anne gently caressed Ann, kissed her nipples, told her she felt so good, kissed her lips and then lied to her, “I’m going to pull out darling” and when she felt Ann’s muscles relax around her, she thrust straight in, Ann yelped and fought her and Anne just held onto her as Ann pummeled her back and bit her shoulder. 

She had never heard Ann Walker curse like that before and it really turned her on, when Ann had calmed down Anne started thrusting again and when she looked up into Ann’s eyes it almost broke her heart as tears rolled down from watery blue eyes. She licked and kissed Ann’s tears away but kept thrusting. 

She knew it would only hurt for a little more and then Ann would really start to enjoy herself. 

She kissed Ann full on the mouth and felt she had never been so turned on in her life. She pulled back to watch Ann’s face as she rode her harder and after a few moments she felt the change as Ann lifted her legs so she could go deeper, grinning when she heard Ann say “God yes”

Ann was insatiable and Anne was going to put her back out if they didn’t take a break soon, she felt like she had created a monster albeit a very sexy monster. 

As they both came again she rolled off her and pleaded for a break and some supper. It was past nine and they had been at it for at least three hours. 

Ann kissed her sweetly on the lips, then got out of bed pulling a silky robe on, she said a big smile on her glowing face “My wonderful handsome darling, I’m going to heat our food, come down soon” and almost to herself, “I’m sure the candles must have burnt themselves out by now.” Miss Walker practical as ever Anne thought.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day Ann realized she was addicted to sex with Anne Lister, Anne could have her bent over taking her from behind, they would both come and ten minutes later they would be at it again. 

She wondered if that was how it was at the beginning of all relationships, she was no expert but being in love with someone definitely pushed those urges over the top. 

She had wanted Lana sure but she hadn’t craved Lana’s kisses, she and Anne would be doing normal things like washing the dishes and stop to kiss. 

Every activity was a reason to touch and she found herself climbing into Anne’s lap as soon as they sat down. 

They would kiss and then Anne would absentmindedly run her hands over Ann, soothing her thigh or rubbing her back while she read or watched the news or even answered emails. 

Anne was just as demanding, seeming to need to touch her every second, her hand was never far from the small of her back, at times they were tangled in her hair or on her hips. 

Anne loved to mark her up, she would leave but before she did there would be a fresh mark on her skin, her body was literally a canvas for Anne’s love bites and every time she saw one she would giggle and groan exasperatedly, she didn’t know how she was going to hide them from Catherine. 

Catherine! Ann thought, would be here in an hour and Anne still hadn’t made any move to leave, she also had to get ready for her New Year’s Eve party.

Anne was laying on the sofa going through the work she had planned for the New Year on her laptop. 

“Anne” She called gently coming around to sit next to her, the hand that was leisurely behind Anne’s head came to rub Ann’s thigh.

“Mmm” Anne responded not even looking up.

“Darling Catherine’s going to be here at four, that’s in an hour and you haven’t even changed out of your shorts.”

“Mmm” Anne stretched closing the laptop and putting it aside, “I thought you liked me half naked” she said and wiggled her eyebrows at Ann trying and failing to pull Ann down.

“Don’t you have to get ready for your party tonight?” she asked as gently as she could.

Anne frowned, “I see” she sat up, “You want me out of here before Catherine gets here.”

“Anne, I just don’t want to go through a whole thing with Catherine, when she sees my boss who I’ve been calling the Antichrist for years” she paused and smiled rubbing Anne’s bare thigh “here”.

Anne got off the sofa, “Right, I’ll just pack up my things and get out of your hair.”

Ann sighed and stood, coming up to Anne and grasping her hands, “It would be a lot easier for me if the family doesn’t find out, there will be a whole inquest as to why” she slid her hands up to Anne’s broad shoulders, “This what we have, is still so new, can’t we keep it from them for a little while?” she cajoled.

Anne pulled her hands away, “The office I understand, your family I don’t, we made it no secret to my family.”

“This is different” Ann said quietly.

“How?” and when she got no response Anne’s voice rose. “How Ann?!” 

Ann gave a small shrug, she didn’t know how to explain the difference in dynamics of Anne’s family to hers. 

Anne’s family were deferential to her, Ann’s family lorded over her every decision, it’s one of the reasons she moved away to London from them, that and the homophobia. 

She tried again, “I could ask Catherine to not say anything but I’d rather not put her in that position.” 

“But it’s okay to make me feel like I’m some kind of dirty secret?”

Ann blew a breath out, Anne was going to be stubborn, “Anne really? We agreed to keep this between us; I don’t know why we have to go through this again!”

“Fine” Anne said with controlled anger “Fine.” Once again Ann Walker was throwing her out of her life. 

Ann watched as Anne grabbed her keys, phone and laptop put on her coat and left. 

She could not understand why this was a problem with them, they had just spent the most glorious few days together. Anne was being unreasonable and strangely emotional.


	19. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann and Catherine at their friend's party

Over the course of the evening, even with Catherine there she tried to call Anne but got no answer. She gave up and sent her a text hoping that she would have a good time at her party. 

Ann was miserable, their friend’s apartment was amazing, the private terrace was gorgeous, strung with Chinese lanterns and bulbs and it had the most incredible view of the city. 

The people were all beautiful and brilliant and her cousin Catherine was always fun to be with and she tried for her sake but she missed her Anne and would much rather be cuddled up in bed with her. 

She took her phone out of her purse and went to a quiet corner behind a large plant and called Anne. Still no answer, she let the phone ring until it went to voicemail, ‘damn it she couldn’t believe Anne was being like this..it ..it was petulant.’

“Hallo gorgeous” came a voice behind her and she turned to see Lana Lewison looking stunning in a deep cut white suit her raven hair slicked back. 

Ann had worn a short fitted black dress that showed her long legs and a straight neckline, she saw Lana’s eyes move over her and was very glad she had covered all of Anne’s marks.

“Lana hi, you look stunning” Ann smiled, she didn’t feel any animosity for Lana on how they broke up, in fact, since she and Anne had got together she realized she hadn’t even thought of Lana.

“You look very elegant” Lana said and smiled back, she had a drink in her hand and she went to lean on the balcony railing, Ann leaned back as well.

With a practiced tilt of her head Lana asked, “How have you been?” and Ann could see that she was trying to look earnestly charming but not quite getting there.

“I’ve been very well, thank you.” Ann answered politely, distractedly putting her phone in her purse. “How have you been?”

“Not good, I’ve been in agony since we broke up” she turned and looked at the view before them her voice sad. “I’m sorry for how I behaved Ann, truly I am” and Ann believed her. 

Ann smiled, “It’s okay Lana, Anne Lister can be intimidating when she wants to be.”

“You shouldn’t be so nice to me Ann, I don’t deserve it” Lana bowed her head and Ann felt sorry for her.

Ann didn’t know what to say so she put a comforting hand on Lana’s shoulder, Lana turned and pulled her into her arms hugging her tightly.

“Believe me” she whispered, “When I realized what I had done and what I had lost, I was devastated, I should have called you right back and asked for a second chance.”

They pulled apart and Lana had her hands on Ann’s hips, while Ann’s rested casually on her arms “Will you give us another try?”

“I..I can’t Lana” she was about to elaborate when Catherine came out of nowhere and took a photo of them.

“You two look very intimate, are we getting back together?” and to Ann’s horror she saw Catherine load the photo up on Instagram and tagged it with ‘Love blooms again’ Ann felt like she made to grab Catherine’s phone in slow motion, yelling “Catherine nooo” but with a flick of her thumb it was sent out into the ‘netverse.’ 

“Damn it Catherine”Catherine was taken aback by the harsh tone in Ann’s voice. 

“Sorry Ann” Catherine apologized as Ann dug in her purse for her phone. She immediately tried calling Anne again but the call went to voicemail.

“It’s okay love, sorry to snap” Ann couldn’t make her cousin and best friend sad with only an hour to go to midnight and the New Year, as she kept trying to call Anne.

Anne may have looked casual in a black Armani suit, drink in hand chatting with some engineers but she was anything but. 

She felt her phone vibrate once again in her pocket and she was beginning to feel bad at how she acted with Ann, she reached in to get it, looking over at Sophie Ferrall. 

Sophie hadn’t left her side though Anne hadn’t encouraged her, she looked bored scrolling through her phone but she had stopped on Catherine Rawson’s Instagram feed and was looking at a photo Catherine had just posted.

“Anne isn’t this your secretary?” she said showing her the picture of Ann Walker in Lana Lewison’s arms looking very intimate. Anne’s face paled and her blood ran cold. 

Sophie continued without waiting for Anne, “I wonder how she knows Catherine Rawson?”

“Her cousin” Anne said and downed her drink, “Come on Sophie, I feel like getting drunk, how about you?” She had a belly full of anger and hurt to get through. 

Sophie nodded and grinned following Anne to the bar.

Back at the party Ann was upset, if Anne saw that photo she would be hurt and that was the very last thing Ann wanted to do. 

She could imagine how it would feel if she saw Mariana and Anne like that. She moved to the side trying to call Anne again for the millionth time, she was so frustrated with this stupid phone.

“Ann” Lana again, this was not how she wanted to bring in the New Year. Lana took her hand and Ann was annoyed.

“Will you think about it?” Lana asked

“What Lana?” she asked, she really had no time for this. 

“Ann are you alright?” Catherine asked worriedly.

“No Catherine I’m not” and then a planned formed in her head. “Catherine we need to go”

“Where?” Catherine asked

“Ann what about us?” Lana tone whined a bit.

Ann turned to her, “Lana there is no us and there will never be. You lost that chance when you decided to dump me over the phone for the flimsiest of reasons.”

“She gave me no choice Ann” Lana pleaded.

“Anne Lister didn’t give you choice Lana” She shouted, “Cause there wasn’t one to make, she set a trap, went for your weak point and you fell for it, she tested you and you failed, it’s simple as that, for you I just wasn’t worth it and she knew it.”

She grabbed Catherine’s hand and turned to leave.

“Anne Lister is an ice cold bitch” Lana spat out and Ann whirled on her. “She may be a bitch but she isn’t a coward like you.” Fury had made her eyes turn dark blue and Lana stepped away. 

“Whatever” Lana shouted after Ann and Catherine as they made their way to the elevators inside Catherine looked at Ann’s flushed face.

“Are you going to tell me, what that was about?” She asked casually.

“Not right now” Ann was still trying to calm down, “In a bit love” She tempered trying to smile.

“Well can you at least tell me where we’re headed?”

“The Ritz-Carlton” she said and Katherine just whistled.


	20. New Year's morning 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter to put everyone reading out of their misery. These two. sigh

Ann dragging Catherine behind her walked into the ballroom at the same time the crowd started counting down to the New Year. 

Her heart was beating so fast and sped up when she saw Anne leaning at the bar, Sophie draped all over her but Anne had one hand in her pocket and other bent at the elbow leaning on the bar nursing a drink.

She came up to them and Anne’s eyes locked with hers, she could see the hurt and surprise in Anne’s and she felt so much love for her, she hoped that Anne could see it. 

She could hear a buzzing in the back as the crowd counted down and as the clock struck midnight, she pulled Sophie away without even looking at her.

“Do you mind? I want to kiss my girlfriend” she moved in closer. 

Anne cocked an eyebrow and said “Girlfriend?” her face serious.

Ann paused and stuttered “I..I mean if its..” she didn’t get any further, Anne grinned, “Come here” put her arm around her and pulled her in, kissed her and then just kept on kissing her.

They stopped for a breath and Ann said “Is that alright with you?”

“Hmm girlfriend” Anne said with a cheeky smile but felt it roll in her mouth sending a warm feeling in her soul. “I could get use to that” and dove right in for another kiss.

Ann without looking or letting go of Anne felt behind her and slapped Catherine’s phone right out of her hand as she was prepared to take another photo.

“How did you…?” Catherine got out and then laughed out loud.

Anne felt Ann grin into the kiss and grinned along with her.

When they stopped kissing but still held onto each other, Ann turned to introduce Catherine to her girlfriend, ‘ooh girlfriend’ just the word made her tingly.

“Catherine, this is Anne Lister, my girlfriend” she said and watched Catherine do a double take.

“Cersei?” Catherine said surprised then recovering stuck out her hand.

“Catherine!” Ann said embarrassed turning red.

Anne shook her hand, clueless as to the reference, “Hello” she said politely looking at Ann’s red face.

“Ann’s told me all about you” Catherine continued “But now I see she’s gone over to the dark side.” 

“Catherine so help me, I will kill you tonight” Ann muttered threateningly.

They both laughed at Ann’s red face and in unison went in to give her side hugs because Ann really was so adorable.

Through it all though, Ann observed that she might have needlessly worried. It felt so good getting hugs from the two people she loved that she thought she could probably come out of this intact.

Later as they slow danced Anne ran her hand down Ann’s back, her lips on Ann’s bare shoulder lightly kissing and nibbling.

“Darling” she said, “I know Catherine’s staying with you but I really would like to make love to my girlfriend right now.”

“Anne..you know we can’t” Ann shot a look to where Catherine was dancing with a man who seemed captivated with her.

“Why not? She’s has the spare room doesn’t she?” Anne looked at Ann waiting for an answer.

“Yes but…I’ve never so much as kissed someone, when someone else was around” Ann was hesitant but she wanted Anne so much, “We would have to be very quiet.”

Anne through her head back and laughed, Ann hit her shoulder lightly, “Don’t laugh at me you monster!”

“My love, you are such a prude” Anne brought her head back to Ann’s shoulder she smiled and bit Ann softly “But I’m not the one that has the problem with being quiet.”

“Mmm” Ann gave a small moan and pushed her fingers up into Anne’s hair and lightly scratched. Anne’s moan was audible and Ann chuckled, “And I’m the one that has the problem with being quiet?” she asked with a mischievous grin.

“Cheater” Anne said smiling bending to claim Ann’s lips. 

Ann, Anne and Catherine stayed another hour at the party, then decided to head back to Ann’s house. As they left, Anne grabbed two bottles of champagne for the after party.

At the house, the still slightly drunk trio opened up the champagne and toasted to each other’s health. 

“What’s your resolution Catherine?” Ann asked sitting next to Anne on the sofa, Anne sat in the middle, legs apart, taking up most of the sofa and Catherine lay on the armchair her body slid so low down she was almost falling off the chair. 

“I haven’t the foggiest, maybe I should be more adventurous, what do you think?” she said without looking up.

“I think that would be lovely as long as you are safe; in all your adventures” Ann responded and Anne entwined their fingers and lifted her hand for a kiss, her eyes on Ann were so gentle and almost proud.

“Hum, bah humbug” Catherine growled, “I’m frightened of my own shadow, I could never be brave like you Ann.”

Ann shocked said “I’m not brave Cat, I don’t really take chances you know or go looking for adventures.”

“No, that’s not true, you moved to London even though the family forbade it, you left your home..you” Catherine hiccuped, “You came out to them despite the threat that they would exile you or having to watch all of their bloody disappointed faces.” Catherine looked up at Ann, “I admire you Ann, you are my role model.”

“Oh Cat” Ann said softly and rushed to hug her cousin, “I love and admire you too” both of them hugged and laughed. 

“Look at us, were like we’re in some soap opera drama.” Ann said pulling away laughing and Catherine laughed a little. “Was that your coming out speech?” Ann teased and they both started laughing again.

Anne watching laughed along but she with this new information found she had a new respect for Ann. 

“You’re brave too Cat” Ann cupped Catherine’s face, “You’re no slouch, medical school? I could never have done that and I know you are going to be brilliant.”

“It’s been hard Ann”

“I know darling but you will get through it, I have faith in you” Ann replied letting Catherine see the sincerity in her eyes.

They hugged again and then Ann got up and went back to where she was sitting, as she tried to sit down, Anne finally got her way and pulled her onto her lap. 

Ann laughed out loud and cupped Anne’s face that wore the cheekiest grin. She pecked her lips.

Catherine watching them stood up, “That’s my cue to leave I think” shaking her head and laughing, “Take care of my cousin Anne” and their eyes locked, Anne gave a little nod and Catherine satisfied “See you both in the morning”

Ann was about to protest but she had already walked away. 

“So” Anne murmured, “May I finally make love to my girlfriend?” 

Ann giggled, “Yes please” she responded and Anne picked her up and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom. 

They were on the bed Ann’s dress hiked up, Anne between her kegs devouring her mouth whilst Ann’s fingers were making quick work of Anne’s shirt and slacks. 

She was pulling Anne’s shirt off when Anne stopped, more liked froze and Ann looked up.  
“I saw Catherine’s Instagram photo you know, Sophie showed it to me.” Her face serious and her eyes intense.

Ann stilled then she said, “I’m sorry” cupping Anne’s face. “It was absolutely nothing.”

“You both looked…intimate” Anne looked away and then back at Ann.

“She pulled me into a hug because I had just told her, that I forgave her for the way she treated me and then Catherine took that stupid photo while we were pulling away, I swear it darling.”

Her other hand came up to Anne’s face, “You believe me don’t you?”

“I..I do” Anne nodded, “but she was looking at you so damn” She shifted her eyes and body looking for the right word “Hungry, what did she say to you?”

Ann looked away now it was her turn to shift uncomfortably, “She wanted a second chance.”

Anne sighed and rolled over on the bed, Ann quickly followed climbing on top of her, “Darling I said no, absolutely not and then I grabbed Catherine and ran out of there and came straight to you.” Her hands pressed down on Anne’s shoulders trying to force the truth on Anne. 

Anne put her hand on Ann’s hip underneath her dress “Was that all?”

“Welllll” Ann grinned “I did call her a coward before I left.”

“Did you?” Anne grinned.

“She deserved it; she called you an ice cold bitch.”

Anne laughed “I seem to remember you thought I was one” she raised one eyebrow.

Ann just as quick responded, “I still do, but you’re my ice cold bitch and I won’t have anyone else saying that about you.”

Anne laughed out loud again but Ann just shook her head, “Are we going to talk all night or can I get a proper shagging?”

“Mmm so forward Miss Walker, I like it.”

As Ann bent to kiss her, she said “You do? Well how about this; can you hurry up Miss Lister, your girlfriend wants to fuck.”

Anne groaned out loud “Fuck” biting her lip, she rolled them over pulling off her shirt and coming down to once again devour Ann’s mouth. 

When the bed started squeaking Catherine in the guest room groaned and pulled a pillow over her head.


	21. Back to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all good.

Catherine spent two more days, and all together they formed a delightful trio. 

Anne was amazed at how comfortable she felt with Ann and Catherine. They included her in everything and for the first time, in a very long time she enjoyed herself doing things like ice skating, cooking at Ann’s, going to the theater or just being. 

They did not go partying or clubbing and Anne had thought she would have gotten bored, in fact it was the opposite, she didn’t do things merely to enjoy herself but rather things that brought her joy. 

She felt that the time they spent together was warm and memorable, she was, she knew entirely infatuated with Ann Walker. 

Of course, she spent every night at Ann’s and though she invited them over to her place they never went, Ann always found something better for them to do and it bothered her only a little. 

Ann had observed Anne throughout the days they spent with Catherine, she was not once annoyed or grumpy. 

She joined them in everything they did, not complaining at all. Not complaining when Catherine accidentally spilled her hot chocolate on her or even when she fell ice skating. 

She was so patient, kind and thoughtful and so attentive to Ann that she understood why women fell for her in droves. 

She charmed the socks off Catherine and for that Ann was very grateful. That gratitude showed itself in the nights they spent together making love because there was no other word for it. 

If she didn’t know better she would think Anne was totally in love with her but she knew better, so many women had cried on her shoulders heartbroken and absolutely besotted with Anne. 

Ann was walking down the fiery path that many women have thread, hoping foolishly, like everyone else she would be the one who stole Anne Lister’s heart from Mariana. 

It was dangerous and stupid but a risk she was willing to take cause surely, Anne can’t be like this with her, without loving her a little or even having very warm and tender feelings for her?

The Saturday Catherine left, they rushed up to bed undressing as they went. Ann loved Catherine but just having Anne and her house all to herself felt like heaven.

“I love you” Ann whispered to Anne in the heat of the moment and Anne smiled as they made love. 

“Mmm” Ann said “I love this” they were both sated and naked in bed, Ann lying half on top of Anne her head cushioned on Anne’s chest, her cheek lying just under Anne’s breast. Her fingers toyed idly with Anne’s nipple and Anne’s fingers were playing with her hair.

“So do I my love” Anne murmured “But we start work on Monday and I really do have to get back to my flat and prepare.”

“Must you?” Ann said as she kissed a mole on Anne’s rib cage.

“You know I have meetings first thing Monday Miss Walker, as a matter of fact you set them all up.” 

“Ohh” Ann groaned, “Why am I so damned efficient? If I had known we would be in this bed enjoying” she paused kissing more moles on Anne’s skin “each other’s naked company, I would have got rid of them all.”

Anne laughed, “Who says naked company?” 

Ann pushed up to kiss her, her eyes half closed “I do” she said and kissed Anne so sensually that Anne could feel the desire for Ann come close to burning again.

Monday morning Ann was there at work bright and early, she had on her best blue pinstripe suit, skirt up to her knees and fitted jacket showing her curves. 

Anne hadn’t come back after Saturday night and she was anxious to see her. Sleeping alone in her bed had been trying and she was hoping to persuade Anne to go get supper with her and come back to her house. 

Anne as it turned out didn’t have a moment to herself, if she wasn’t in a meeting in her office, she was in a meeting out of office. 

At the end of the day she didn’t come back to the office and Ann went home alone. The week passed like that with only glimpses of Anne and Ann felt stupid for wanting her so much. 

Of course, she knew Anne’s work life was busy she was the one that kept it so, she knew where Anne was every minute of the day, rationally it made sense, but she had trouble telling that to her heart.

Friday night met Ann alone on the sofa, in pajamas, a glass of wine in one hand, her phone in the other, staring blankly at the telly, only glancing away to check her to see if there were any calls or messages from Anne.

The doorbell rang and she got up automatically to answer it. When she saw it was Anne leaning against her door jamb looking roguishly handsome in pants and half unbuttoned shirt, she opened the door wider and without saying a word went back to sit on the sofa.

Anne came in and shut the door, cautiously moving towards Ann.

“Thought I’d have to send myself a diamond necklace and a note.” Ann said without emotion finishing her drink and putting the glass down.

Anne came to stand in front of her casually offering her a bunch of white roses Ann took it, smelt them and then placed them on the coffee table, her jawline looking like it could cut glass.

“Nahh, I would get you something more expensive” Anne joked and fiery blue eyes met hers. She dropped down on the sofa next to Ann, “Is there anything to eat I’m famished.” 

“There is vegetable lasagna, go have a bath and I will fix you a plate.” Ann got up and went to the kitchen and Anne went upstairs.

When she came down Ann already had supper on the table waiting for her, she sat down and as Ann went to move away she grabbed her hand. “Keep me company?”

Ann sat down stony faced but she was already forgiving Anne for this week of complete silence.

“This is delicious darling, have you eaten? Are you hungry?” Anne asked offering a bite of her food to Ann. 

Ann opened her mouth and Anne fed her, when she offered her more she said, “No, after I made it I didn’t feel like eating, I’ll make a plate now” 

She got up and went into the kitchen and brought back a plate of lasagna, a bottle of red wine and two glasses. 

Anne quickly stood up to help her, she grabbed the bottle and the two glasses and pecked Ann on the cheek, she got a smile, a small one but she knew the ice was thawing.

They ate in companionable silence finishing the bottle of wine. When Ann got up to clear the table Anne pulled her down into her lap.

“Missed me?” she asked.

“Not one whit” Ann replied.

“Liar” Anne nuzzled her neck. “I’m sure these missed me” She said cupping Ann’s breasts.

“They don’t speak for me” she said as her nipples got hard just from Anne’s light touch. 

“Hello girls” Anne spoke directly to Ann’s chest, firmly holding them now, “Life has been dull without you.” She burrowed between them.

Ann laughed out loud, she got off Anne’s lap. “You’re an idiot” She grasped Anne’s chin. “Go upstairs, I’ll be with you in a bit” 

Anne got up, slapped Ann’s ass and went up the stairs to the bedroom.

Twenty minutes later when Ann joined Anne, she was already lightly snoring. Ann sighed, grabbed the blanket covering them both. When her head rested on Anne’s shoulder Anne’s arms came around to pull her close as if even in sleep Anne knew it was her.

Saturday Ann woke to the feel of Anne nibbling on her hip, she had gone to sleep with only her blue cotton tank top and plain white knickers.

Ann stretched and Anne looked up “Good morning beautiful.”

“Mmm what time is it?” Ann asked playing with Anne’s hair.

“About noon, why do you have to be somewhere?” Anne asked coming up to kiss Ann.  
Ann quickly covered her mouth “Nooo, morning breath”

“Darling I’m trying to be romantic here” Anne said trying to move her hand, Ann could smell toothpaste on Anne’s breath so she knew she had already brushed.

Muffled by her hand Ann said “There’s nothing romantic about morning breath.”

Anne laughed out loud and moved aside so Ann could stop her scrambling and get up. Anne lay back with her hands beneath her head in perfect contentment, listening to the sound of Ann brushing her teeth. 

By now, the domesticity of the situation would have had her heading out the door with an explanation of some emergency, that only she alone could deal with sweat rolling down her brow. 

She waited for that feeling to come and it did not, all she could think about was how sexy her woman’s ass looked as she headed to the bathroom. 

Yes, she mentally saluted herself, her mind did come up with ‘her woman’ and just the thought of it made her heat up. Ann was hers, and Lana could go fuck herself with her pleas for a second chance.

Ann came out of the bathroom and slid up on Anne till they were face to face “Now, we can get this show started” Ann said hurriedly and Anne burst out laughing.

“You are so adorable Miss Walker” she teased and when Ann blushed again she said “Come here” her voice dropping an octave, making Ann’s nipples react viscerally to the sound. 

She cupped Ann’s butt cheeks, pushing her up like she weighed nothing and kissed her.

Two more weeks flew by, just like the first with Anne practically living at Ann’s on the weekends. 

Saturday mornings were good but the nights after they had come home from supper were magical. 

Ann was falling deeper in love by the day and she could no longer listen to the warnings of her mind. ‘How could she? When Anne was so willing to do anything to make her happy.’


	22. Let the fireworks begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne's at it again. Put a ring on it already!

They were absolutely professional at the office and Ann appreciated Anne’s respect for her privacy. 

She didn’t want to be part of the gossip mill but then again Anne hadn’t been at the office every day but in the fourth week, she was in all week and that’s when the trouble started to brew.

By Wednesday, Anne noticed that the rush of co-workers visiting Ann’s desk had not dwindled but rather increased. 

‘Couldn’t they tell she was taken?’ Ann positively glowed with happiness and that apparently, made her even more appealing.

Anne was getting irritated that every time she looked up someone was there talking with Ann. 

‘I mean didn’t they have work to do? And they seemed not to care that the boss could see them hovering like flies. 

Outrageous! Elizabeth Denton in Accounts flirting with Ann, to her knowledge Elizabeth wasn’t even gay.’

“Anne..Anne” Isabella was trying to get her attention.

“What is it Izzy?” she asked irritably.

“You’re scowling at Miss Walker and Denton.”

“So, what? Don’t they have any work to do?” She paused to get a little control of herself, “It annoys me every time I step outside my office I’m tripping on some idiot trying to chat her up.”

“If you’re not taken with her, you’re made of much stronger stuff than us mere mortals” Isabella teased grinning “Ann is a very beautiful woman with a kind heart, she’s the only person I know that looks like she’s practically made of sunshine.”

“I know that already, I don’t need you to tell me” Anne said irritably. “And she has a mouth on her, she isn’t always sweetness and light.”

“I built up the nerve, and I’m going to ask her out.” Isabella continued as if Anne never spoke.

“What!”

“Yeah”

“You still think she looks available?” Anne asked even more annoyed.

‘Quite right and no harm in trying, tossing my hat into the ring, so to speak.”

All Anne could think was how she would like to toss Isabella out the window.

Anne went home with Ann that night, though she was glad to have Ann to herself, she was still bothered about the whole damned office; she wished she could tell them all to piss off.

After supper, they went up to Ann’s bedroom and prepared for bed. They were both brushing their teeth when Anne said through mounds of toothpaste. “I think I liked it better when you were in disguise at the office.”

Ann spat and rinsed her mouth “Why?” she asked drying her face and returning to the bedroom.

Anne finished up brushing and followed her into the room “It had less traffic by your desk.”

As they both pulled down the comforter and sheet to get into bed “What do you mean?” Ann asked slipping into her side of the bed.

Anne sliding in to her side said “Now that you’re, you know the real you, people, I mean the whole bloody place, has been tossing hats and vying for your attention” Anne couldn’t keep the irritation out of her voice.

Ann yawned and chuckled “What are you on about love?”

Anne fixing the pillow behind her and gesticulating with her hand “I mean everyone thinks you’re unattached because of the way you dress and, because you broke up with what’s her face.”

“Darling, sure there are more people coming to me but that’s work and besides only you were shocked at the Christmas party, I told you I turned up every year.” 

“Yes after I had gone” Anne voice was more irritated.

Ann sighed, “Sweetheart, if you want me to have less people at my desk, I will, they can shoot me memos instead.”

“And what about the ones who keep trying to ask you out?” this was it, what really bothered Anne.

Ann sighed again, “Anne really, I can’t do anything about people asking me out, I’ve already said no many times.”

Anne turning sideways put her elbow on the bed and rested her head on her knuckles “They would stop asking if they knew you had a girlfriend.”

“This again?” Ann sighed and turned to face her.

“Yes, why can’t we let everyone know? so they can all sod off?! It’s not a party for me to watch MY girlfriend get asked out, right in front of me and I have no say in the matter” Anne breathed out upset. “Really we’re not living in the eighteenth century Ann, where we have to hide our relationship.”

“Anne for god sake, I’ve told you my reasons for keeping us private, I don’t want to become part of the gossip, I don’t want to become another notch on Anne Lister’s bedpost.” 

“That’s not what you are!” Anne practically shouted.

“That’s how they will see me! Dammit Anne, is it so hard to just let me take my time with this?” Ann was shouting now too, amazed that Anne would even be bothered about this when she had told her she loved her, Anne hadn’t even said it back and she still remained patient with her.

This is the point, where Anne should have backed off and given Ann the time she needed but Anne never had to be patient with women. They were all with the exception of Mariana, all open and willing to be seen as a couple.

“What do you care how they see you? You are your own person, they don’t live your life, they don’t know what we have or what we are like together” Anne dismissed callously.

She continued “All this bloody secrecy, everyone thinks you’re available. They are all trying to get into your knickers, even Denton! I didn’t even know she was gay for fucksake.”

Ann pulled the covers over her and sat up pulling the pillow behind her. “Darling it doesn’t matter, I’m not interested in any of them and Anne really, not everyone I talk too is..is trying to get into my.., you’re exaggerating.” 

“Yeah?” Anne was angry, “Then, you’re bloody naive and you keep encouraging them, smiling with them” Anne sat up now.

“Oh, so I’m not allowed to smile at anyone? This is ridiculous! And I’m not that simple.” Ann shouted back annoyed that Anne always saw her as somewhat daft when it came to people.

“Yes you are! You have no idea what people are thinking” Anne shouted back, 

“Really? What are they thinking Anne? I would love to know” she said sarcastically, they were really going to have a shouting match Ann could see no way past it.

“Exactly what I told you! They are all trying to sleep with you” Anne was beyond calming down now, Ann could be so blind sometimes.

“So people can’t be friends without one wanting to shag the other?” She said disbelievingly.  
“Just because it’s how you think, it doesn’t mean everyone thinks the same way!”

“Ann you are so stupid sometimes!” Anne shouted getting out of bed angrily pulling on her shorts.

Ann was beyond hurt, tears sprang to her eyes but she wouldn’t cry, not now, it would just be one of the ways she was stupid.

“Well you don’t have the monopoly on stupid you know!” She fired back it wasn’t great but it made Anne angrier and that was the point.

“Don’t bring Mariana into this!” Anne instantly knew where she was headed.

“Why? isn’t she always in the background waiting for you to run back to her?” Ann certainly knew where to hit and Anne’s face was livid because they both knew it had a little bit of truth to it.

“You’re ridiculous!” Anne denied it anyway.

“Oh so now, I’m ridiculous and stupid” Ann rose to her knees on the bed.

Anne grabbed her keys on the bedside table.

“Where are you going?” Ann asked still angry but a little worried.

“Home, before I say something we will both regret” She turned away from Ann and towards the door.  
“Really?” Ann asked her lips trembling.

Anne turned back to her, “Either we tell everyone at work or …Look I have to know what I’m doing” She bent and picked up her shoes and walked out. Ann watched her leave in total confusion and heartbreak.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann Walker really is the sweetest

Anne reached the front door and banged her forehead against it, it didn’t take her more than two steps to know she was an utter jackass and she was hurting one of the kindest, sweetest people in the world. 

She dropped her shoes shaking her head, she was acting like a fucking immature idiot and if she didn’t stop pushing Ann she was going to lose her. 

She turned back and walked up the stairs, she entered the room and threw her keys on the bedside table startling Ann.

She got into bed without looking at Ann, who had watched her tears silently rolling down her face. It was one thing, to acknowledge she was an arrogant ass and quite another to say it. 

She pulled Ann into her putting her head on her shoulder, there was no resistance from Ann but she didn’t hug her back or curve her body into her like she would have done, Ann’s body was stiff against her.

Anne soothed Ann’s hair back, “Do you really have to be so sweet to people all the time?” She asked her voice just a tinge annoyed and apologetic at the same time.

Ann didn’t respond and Anne thought ‘who could blame the poor thing?’ 

“Ann its quite infuriating and it makes me damned jealous when I see then all around you like that.”

“Like what?” Ann asked, she was not going to make it easy for her.

“You know, like bees around a honeypot…my honeypot” Anne said feeling still touchy about the whole thing.

“I’m not yours, you know, I’m my own person” Ann said still sniffling; the tears had stopped.

Anne growled and rolled Ann on her back, face to face she pinned Ann’s hands to the bed with hers, interlacing their fingers.

“Shut it, you know very well your mine Walker, let there be no mistake about that.”

“Am i?” Ann asked challengingly.

“You know damned well you are” She thrust her hips against Ann to make a point. Ann almost moaned aloud, God help her, she didn’t know why Anne could get her so easily turned on. 

She knew she was Anne’s, her heart was always hers, her body and soul wanted only to be hers. But Anne still had to apologise for being an ass so she resisted.

“Maybe I’m too stupid to know that” Ann replied and Anne groaned out loud.

“Are you going to make me say I’m sorry for calling you stupid?” She asked letting go of Ann’s hands to bury them under her shoulder blades as she tucked her head into Ann’s neck. “Can’t I give you a mind blowing orgasm and you can take that as an apology, for me being a dope?”

“I’ll have my apology and my orgasm in that order please” Ann returned her voice was teasing and she was already gently stroking Anne’s hair.

Anne guffawed into her neck then rising up she looked at Ann earnestly, “I am very sorry my love, please forgive your very sexy moronic girlfriend” she tagged on that piece with a smile.

Ann laughed and then said her voice teasing and husky “You are so wicked Miss Lister but you are very sexy.”

“Mmm” Anne mumbled content, rising up on her knees to pull her shirt and shorts off. Then pull off Ann’s, she groaned coming back down to fit her body into Ann’s. Without thinking Ann lifted her legs and wrapped them around Anne. 

As Anne moved in to kiss her, Ann stopped her “Wait I have one thing to say, if it bothers you that much sweetheart, I won’t have anyone stop by my desk to chat okay? Would that help?”

“It would” Anne affirmed, “But they will still be after you as long as they think you’re single.”

“How about I let everyone know I have a girlfriend now, is that okay?”

Anne met her eyes “And when will they know it’s me hmm?”

“Can I just have a little more time to get this sorted, in my head?” Ann asked searching Anne’s eyes to see if this would appease her.

“Do I have a choice in the matter?” she muttered, then “Yes my love, take all the time you need.” How could she say anything else with those hopeful, lovely glistening eyes looking at her?’

Ann’s love and gratitude knew no bounds, as she pulled Anne in to kiss her and later she realized it was true, make up sex, really was the best.


	24. Let the games begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne Lister has a plan

In truth and in fact, Anne was not appeased with Ann’s reticent. She didn’t know why they couldn’t just come out and show everyone they were a couple. 

She never saw the memo Ann sent but as the days continued the visits were less, however, now there were only the ones who were serious about asking Ann out.

She tried to pile on more work for those people, so they could have less time on their hands but they still managed to get to Ann. 

Thomas Beech “Ann you look lovely today, I saw this bunch of flowers and I thought of you.” 

Thomas giving Ann some pretty violets, ‘She’s a lesbian you dummy’ Anne thought and as soon as Thomas left, Anne got up went to Ann’s desk took the flowers and threw it in the bin.

She gave Ann a look and went back into her office. Ann silently laughed amused by the whole thing. Anne bought her roses and went home with her that night.

Elizabeth Denton “Ann you’ve got to try these jam tarts, they are fantastic, a new bakery opened up just down the street.” Anne came out of her office and Elizabeth made a quick escape.

Ann eyed her, as Anne picked up the small box of tarts opened it and started eating them. 

“Oh but I wanted to taste them..” Ann got out but Anne had already eaten them all. 

She watched Anne toss the box in the bin. “Really Anne that was uncalled for, I could have tried at least one” Ann said eyeing the empty box. 

When she looked up Anne cocked an eyebrow at her and Ann sighed. That night Anne took her out to dinner at a friend’s restaurant and made the chef bake a Sacher torte cake for her. Ann moaned when she tasted it and Anne watched her in satisfaction. 

That night, she ate Ann out as if she were the cake and when she bit into Ann’s neck Ann didn’t have the strength to fight it. The next morning Anne watched inscrutable as Ann expertly covered it up. 

One by one Ann’s admirers’ dwindled because now every time they passed to have a chat with Ann the boss would come out sit on Ann’s desk and join in the conversation. She would be charming but they would sooner spend time in a dragon’s lair than with their new friendly boss. 

When they beat a hasty retreat Ann would laugh. 

“Enjoying yourself Walker?” Anne said with a semi-serious face.

“Undeniably” Ann’s smile was wicked.

Isabella Norcliffe was harder though, Anne really had to up her game, she seemed to know every time Anne was out of the office. 

Anne would come back and catch both of them in stitches, laughing at one joke or the other. Anne knew how dangerous it was when someone else made your girlfriend laugh. 

She thought long and hard how to deal with the situation. Ann was no help, she was still taking her time about them being out as a couple and saw no harm in talking to Isabella, as a matter of fact, she felt Ann was enjoying tormenting her. 

“I think I’m in love Anne” Isabella said sitting once again in her office. Anne tightened her grip on her pen.

“Yeah?” it was almost dismissive. They were friends before they became co-workers, so ordinarily Anne at Isabella’s pronouncement would have smiled and got all the details.

“Yeah” Isabella had a small smile on her face when Anne looked up.

“Who with I wonder?” Anne already had an idea.

“With Miss Walker” and her smile grew bigger.

“Hmm” Anne leaned back in her chair. “And does she return your feelings?”

“No, I mean not yet” Isabella’s smile dropped a little. “It’s only a matter of time now”

“Really?” Anne blinked a couple of times, “And what makes you think that?” Anne pulled at her shirt and propped her right ankle on her left knee, her attitude one of challenging disbelief.

“Well, she is always happy to see me” Isabella plopped her thumb up counting, her forefinger rose,”She laughs at my jokes” and then the other finger went up, “And the other day I saw her checking me out” She finished triumphantly. 

Anne choked, “What?!”

“Yeah it was just after you had come back from some meeting or the other and you were all disheveled, you went into your office cross about something. Ann watched you and when she turned to me I could see she had a sultry look in her eyes.”

Anne laughed out loud, she remembered that day clearly, it happened just as Isabella explained it but after she had left, Ann had come into her office, pulled the blinds, locked the door and promptly straddled her lap as she sat on the sofa in her office. 

Ann had pulled at her tie kissing her deeply, “You look so sexy” she had said and then climbed off and went down on her, all the protest before of them being professional at work went out the window that day.

Isabella huffed, “You think it’s so damned impossible Anne?”

Anne caught herself, “Of course not Izzy, you are very attractive, but Ann Walker is a bit of a cold fish don’t you think?” 

“Don’t say that! Ann is a very warm, loving person” Isabella defended and Anne had got her answer, Isabella Norcliffe was desperately in love with Ann Walker.’

It was dangerous and Ann had to see reason, she could not now think that Isabella flirting with her was harmless. 

“I’m sorry Izzy, she is very..” Anne searched for a neutral word “Nice.” She scowled at her own lack of verbosity.

“She is Anne, if only you could see that!” Isabella was earnest.

“I can, I do Izzy, but I think she is seeing someone at the moment and it wouldn’t do to get your heart shattered for nothing” Anne tried to talk some sense into her.

“She hasn’t said a word about that” Isabella almost talking to herself, “No matter” her voice resolute as she got up, “it’s probably a very new thing. I still intend to pursue her” She smiled. 

“She still hasn’t gotten a good taste of my charms.” She winked in Anne’s direction and left. 

Anne stood up went to the window and watched as her employees left for the day. 

Then she sat back down, she could empathize with Isabella, she sighed, ‘she herself’ she thought, had already fallen in love with Ann. It scared her, the thought of Ann not returning her feelings or leaving her for any reason. After Mariana, she never wanted to give anyone that power over her again but Ann with her sweetness and light had gotten the better of her.


	25. Ann...

Ann wasn’t by her desk, so as soon as she came back Anne called her in. 

Anne got up walked to the shelf and poured two glasses of scotch, handed one to Ann and sat on the sofa twirling hers. 

“I just had an interesting chat with Isabella” Anne said pulling at her tie and looking up. Ann took a sip of hers, placed it on the table and sat next to Anne. 

Anne took Ann’s hand and idly played with her fingers as Ann waited to hear what she would say next. “She’s in love with you, you know?”

Ann relaxed, “She’s not darling.” 

“She is Ann” Anne said it so solemnly that Ann paused before she could lightly dismiss it. 

“Is she really?” She whispered.

“Yes” Anne blew out a breath and drank out of her glass; Ann took a sip of hers and put it back down. “She is, and you’re going to have to deal with it sooner or later.”

“But I haven’t given her any encouragement or showed any signs of returning her feelings.”

Anne kissed her fingers, “I know darling, but sometimes when people are in love the least bit of attention they get, in their minds it turns into something bigger.”

“I’ve said no to her so many times, how could she even think?” Ann could only worry for her friend, “I’ve tried to be kind every single time.”

Anne put down her glass and quickly cupped Ann’s face “Hey my love, you’ve done nothing wrong, sometimes people get tangled in their own emotions they fail to see what’s so clearly written in front of them.”

Ann was grateful for Anne’s understanding but she had to make it clear, “I never led her on, I never even once looked at her that way.”

“I know sweetheart” Anne pulled her in and kissed her gently, Ann wrapped her arms around Anne’s neck finding solace in the kiss.

They were lost in their own world when a voice said, “Anne could you..” they turned to see Isabella standing shocked in the open doorway her eyes moving over them as they sat intimately locked in an embrace.

They pulled away immediately, Ann stood up smoothing her clothes. 

“Ann what in the world are you doing?” Isabella said angrily, finally coming out of her state of shock.

“I..” Ann started.  
“Don’t tell me you have fallen for this slick bastard?!” She lashed out, “Are you out of your fucking mind?”

Anne’s voice was hard as she stood up, “Don’t talk to her like that.”

“And you” Isabella pointed to Anne taking no heed of Anne’s tone, “I sat here and poured my heart out and you didn’t say anything.”

“I asked her not too..”Ann tried to say when she was cut off again.

“I thought you had better sense than this Ann, you know she is just going to use you and toss you aside just like all the rest, don’t you?”

“Isabella don’t” Ann said her voice firm.

“She is, you’re so stupid to believe anything she says, how could you Ann?” Isabella’s anger and grief came out in her voice.

“I said don’t talk to her that way” Anne made to move but Ann subtly blocked her with her arm.

“Did she?” Isabella’s voice was hoarse, “Did she tell you that I’m in love with you? Did she? Did you both have a good laugh at my expense?”

“It’s not like that Isabella” Ann said as gentle as she could. It hurt her to see her friend hurt.

“How is it then Ann? You led me on making me think I had a chance with you and all the time you were screwing the boss?!”

“I never led you on, I’ve always thought of you as a friend” Ann was trying to be nice but she was getting annoyed with Isabella, that she felt she had the right to make judgments about her and Anne.

“Bollocks! You led me on, you made me feel like we could have something!”

“No I didn’t!” Ann was trying to control herself; she didn’t want to get angry.

Isabella laughed mirthlessly and looked up to the ceiling, “I would never for a second think a woman like you could be so senseless to fall for Anne fucking Lister.” 

She looked back at Ann, “I really thought you were better than that, when she breaks your heart” Ann opened her mouth to speak but Isabella just continued, “And she will break your heart Ann, don’t come crying to me.” She finished.

“I think you’ve said all you need to say Miss Norcliffe” Ann said icily, “You needn’t worry on my behalf, I’m quite capable of taking care of myself.”

“Ann you disappoint me” Isabella said not heeding the warning in Ann’s voice.

“And you disappoint me Miss Norcliffe, it seems your friendship came with a price.”

Isabella blanched and Ann continued, “Don’t ever make the mistake again thinking you can speak to me as you wish, you are nothing to me, what little concern I had for you in my heart is gone. As a matter of fact, that love you say you have for me is shallow like your words, you don’t even know what love is.”

Isabella looked like she was in pain, defeated she slowly turned and left. When she was sure Isabella had gone she turned into Anne.

By nine the next morning, it was all over Shipden Holdings, Ann knew what to expect but she didn’t expect it to be quite so brutal. 

She was well known and well liked and she considered many of her co-workers friends but that day she learned a lesson in human insensitivity. 

The night before, Anne had held her all night whispering words of comfort and admiration. 

She didn’t feel she wanted to be congratulated for being unkind but as Anne explained there simply was no other way to deal with that situation. 

If she had not been harsh, Isabella would have taken her kindness as reinforcement that Ann felt something for her, other than friendship. But Anne had meetings out of the office that day and was proudly confident that Ann would be fine.


	26. Chapter 26

Ann was not. At first, they came asking if it was all true and as Ann confirmed it; the visits, the emails and the phone calls started to come. 

It was as if by being her friend they had a right to interfere or judge how she lived her life. 

The harsh words of:’ She’s only using you Ann.’ ‘She’s going to break your heart.’ ‘What are you even thinking?’ ‘She is never going to fall in love with you, she’s a player you know this!’ ‘How many women have cried on your shoulders?’ ‘We care about you Ann we don’t want to see you hurt.’ ‘Lana was so much better for you.’ And then even worse the disappointed faces and the pitying looks. 

She would walk into a room and the conversation would stop so she hid in Anne’s office bathroom and cried. 

She called Elizabeth once again, her lifeline, her sister, her best support. Elizabeth picked up the phone immediately. “Hey there love” Elizabeth said cheerfully.

Ann sobbed, and quick as can be Elizabeth said, “Ann what’s happened? What’s wrong?”

As Ann sobbed out the whole story, Elizabeth soothed her. But then she asked where was Anne Lister and Ann told her she was out of the office on meetings, that would take the entire day. 

“Does she know you are going through this?” Elizabeth asked.

“No” Ann’s voice was small.

“Then you should call her and tell her, I daresay with the Boss around they would all fall in line quick smart” then softer, “You should let her know Ann.”

“I don’t want to disturb her I can handle it.” 

“Obviously not, this is the second time you have called me in tears for Anne Lister, do you know that?”

“It’s not like..” Ann started but was interrupted.

“Maybe your friends have a point Ann, maybe she isn’t right for you.”

“Elizabeth, you don’t know her like I do.”

“I know you’re in love with her, but love, sometimes the better thing is to walk away before it gets any worse” She paused, “You know I’ve had my fair share of heartache and I love my children but walking away from that man was the best thing I ever did, maybe you should think about that darling.”

“I can’t” Ann’s voice quivered.

“Think about it okay?” Elizabeth’s voice was soft again. “I have to go Ann but I will call you later okay love?”

“Yes, alright” Ann said ending the call.

She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked a mess. She decided there and then to control her emotions, let them all have their say, it doesn’t matter because she loved Anne, was in love with her and maybe Anne hadn’t said the actual words but she knew, Anne cared deeply about her. 

She knew this also Anne Lister had integrity and they had promised each other it would be just them as long as they were together.

She washed her face and for the remainder of the day she carried on with work. At the end of the day her mobile rang it was Anne.

“Hi sweetheart” Anne’s voice was cheerful.

“Hi” Ann could not summon up the energy to sound happy.

“I’m calling to say I’m still in meetings, just go home without me okay?” Anne sounded distracted.

“Anne, I really need you tonight” Ann’s voice was gentle but not pleading.

Anne laughed, “Darling I’ll try to make it but I very much doubt that I can. Look I’m heading into another meeting right now. I will call you after alright?”

“Alright” What else could she do but agree. “I love you” She whispered but she was talking to air, Anne had already rung off.

She moped all the way home and later after she had showered and got ready for bed, her mobile never leaving her hand, she decided to try and call Anne. 

It just rang and kept ringing, she hung up and called four more times, on the fifth it was abruptly cut off.

Ann hadn’t slept well and Anne had yet to return her calls, she got into to work early before anyone came, she usually did but she was extra early she didn’t feel like facing anyone today at all. 

Anne was the only person she wanted to see, she wanted to crawl into Anne’s lap and let her arms wrap around her, it’s the place she felt the safest.

Anne was at home nursing a hangover, the meeting had run through till nighttime and was very successful, so much so, the Americans had insisted they go out to celebrate. 

Anne could not say no, she wanted too, but when Quinn Delaney, gorgeous blonde Texas oil heiress insisted, and she had no choice but to agree. 

So she made a few calls and found out where the best party was and took them there and despite herself, she enjoyed it. 

She had been so wrapped up in Ann that she forgot how much fun it was to go out, enjoy the fast cars, the drinks, the beautiful women vying for her attention. 

Ever since she had admitted to herself she was head over heels in love with Ann, her self-preservation instincts had kicked in. She didn’t want to feel trapped but she couldn’t live without Ann either. 

When she got home in the wee hours of the morning, she knew she should call Ann but her head hurt and she burrowed under the covers for another quick nap.

By evening, Ann hadn’t heard a word from Anne and she was beginning to worry. She thought she should call her to see if she was okay. 

She moved to get up from her desk but sat back down as Isabella entered; she almost had a gleeful smile on her face.

Ann was irritated, “What can I do for you Miss Norcliffe?”

“Oh nothing really, just came to tell you I will be moving on soon, tended my resignation this morning but now I wish I hadn’t” she smiled at Ann.

Ann felt something cold slip down her spine as she looked at Isabella’s big smile, “Oh?”

“Yep” and she tossed today’s newspaper on Ann’s desk, “You should take a look at page 10…Ann” She said Ann’s name with a tone that Ann did not appreciate, then she smiled condescendingly and left.

Ann picked up the paper and turned to page ten, Ann’s face paled, her hand shook and she felt like she was going to throw up. 

There in black and white, Anne Lister her arm around the waist of Quinn Delaney, their bodies pressed together. 

She looked at Anne’s face, as she looked at Delaney, rather looked at Delaney’s cleavage a small smile playing on her lips. 

Then Ann really did run to the bathroom and throw up. When she felt she could move she picked up her purse and left the office.

Anne’s head was pounding, she really wish she had gone to Ann’s. Ann would have taken care of her and then she wouldn’t have such a damned merciless hangover. 

She got up and decided to take a shower but the doorbell rang and she headed for the door instead. At least she had managed to put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt last night or was it this morning?

She went to the door opened it squinting against the light.

"Hello Freddy"


	27. Venom

Anne groaned aloud, she was not in any shape to deal with Mariana today.

She left the door open and decided to go to the kitchen and take a few painkillers; coming back she found Mariana on the sofa. 

“What are you doing here Mariana?”

“Can’t a girl visit an old friend, especially when she’s not returning my phone calls?” Mariana smiled like she knew something and she wasn’t saying.

Anne walked over and sat in the armchair, “What do you want?”

“Oh Freddy don’t be like that, I’ve missed you dreadfully” Mariana smirked and more than ever Anne felt like she needed Ann.

“Mariana, we need to talk, I can’t get into it now, but this between us is over” Anne grimaced she needed to brush her teeth and an ice cold shower.

Mariana laughed, “Of course not Fred, we will never be over.”

“Mariana, listen I’m in love with someone” she got that far when she was interrupted by Mariana’s disbelieving laugh.

“Are you talking about little Miss Walker, your frightfully dull secretary?” Anne leaned back in her chair surprised but not showing it.

“I see your trying to hide your surprise that I know, it’s no mystery, Sophie told me weeks ago.” She waved her hand like it was not of any importance, 

“What I’m surprised at, is that you let a little change of wardrobe affect your mind, I’m sure she is still the same bore she is underneath it all.”

“You don’t know her Mariana, so please don’t belittle her, we are in love and I intend to propose to her as soon as I see her.” This pronouncement took them both by surprise and Anne realized that her heart felt immediately lighter, it felt right.

Mariana scowled, “Don’t be a bloody fool Fred! You don’t love her there’s only one place in your heart for anyone and it’s me.” 

Anne shook her head and gave a small laugh, allowing the feeling of freedom from Mariana wash over her. Her headache eased and she now felt capable of handling her, followed closely by a longing for Ann.

Mariana continued, “What has she done to make you such an idiot? I suppose she knows a few more tricks in bed, the quiet ones are always so sneaky but please don’t feel you’re in love for god sake!”

Anne laughed louder, “She was a virgin” and at Mariana’s surprised face she continued, “Everything she knows I taught her” She didn’t even know why she said it but she really couldn’t let Mariana go down that track, it would have been exhausting.

“Just like me, isn’t that right Fred?” and Mariana smirked again. Anne was getting fed up of this conversation.

“Look we are over, there is nothing more left to be said, and when and if my girlfriend feels comfortable with it, we can, sometime, in the future be friends. I loved you but it’s over, time for us to move on and have healthy relationships.” She paused to watch Mariana’s shocked face. 

“I hope that you cared enough about me to let this happen yeah?” Anne said the last line almost gently.

Mariana was no calmer and as she made movements like she was going to come over to Anne.   
Anne got up. “I feel like hell, I’m going to take a shower, show yourself out?”

Anne walked into her bedroom and locked the door, insurance against any naked pleading from Mariana. Naked pleading, she grinned, Ann invading her brain, shaking her head, she was so besotted with that woman.

Mariana couldn’t believe this was happening, she walked over and tried the door and found it locked, she could hear water running.

She was about to leave when Anne’s mobile rang, she looked at it and saw a picture of Ann Walker and Anne embracing and smiling at each other, she grew furious. 

“Hello Walker” Mariana made her voice gravelly as if she just woke up.

“Anne?” Ann asked in a small voice.

“No, she’s in the shower, what do you want?” Mariana voice was rough with Ann. 

Down the line where Ann was sitting alone on her sofa, her heart broke into a million little pieces.

“Come on Walker, we’re busy” Anne didn’t respond and Mariana continued, “Can’t you leave her alone? Anne’s told me all about your pathetic little crush.”

“She has?” Ann had trouble breathing, she didn’t even know why she was continuing the conversation.

“Come on, she’s told me all about it and we have had a good laugh” Mariana was in her spiteful glee, she was going to crush Walker.

“You did?” Ann was numb almost in automation she answered.

“Yeah, did you really think that being a little virgin would somehow make her stay with you? Darling you know absolutely nothing about Anne Lister.”

Ann ceased to breathe and when she did it came out as a sob, ‘She didn’t believe Mariana at first, but they must have talked like she said, how else would she even know Ann was a virgin?’ Ann quietly hung up the phone.

Mariana grinned, dropped the mobile and walked out the door, ‘See you later Fred’ she said to the quiet apartment.

Ann, heart heavy, tears rolling silently down her face, gasping for air. With a fist to her chest she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. 

As she lay on the bed to calm herself all her mind could come up with was run, run far, and run fast. 

She got off the bed hands shaking and walked to the closet, she pulled out her trolley bag and quietly started packing. 

After, she looked up London Gatwick to Inverness and booked the closest flight. She washed her face and called a taxi, if she was going to fall apart she thought, she was going to fall apart in Scotland where her sister would be.

She called Elizabeth to let her know she would be on the next flight and then she dropped her mobile on the floor. 

There was no one else to call and there would be no one wanting her to call. She heard the taxi pull up and walked out the door.

Her mind was blank, holding back her breaking heart from trying to consume her but she still kept wiping tears away. 

As she sat on the flight looking dismally out the window, her body registering her grief was curling into herself every minute that passed. Her hands kept shaking and wouldn’t stop. 

Elizabeth was there to meet her; she felt Elizabeth’s arms go around her and heard her exclaim, “Darling you’re shivering.”

The ride to Elizabeth’s home was a blur and all she could remember was having a cup of tea before she fell asleep.


	28. Anne

Anne thought there was no point going into the office at this late hour, Ann would be at home so she drove straight there. 

Odd the lights were off; she knocked on the door and waited there was no answer. After five minutes, she remembered she had a key and went back into the car to get it. 

She opened the door calling Ann loudly a smile on face, she didn’t want to startle her but she couldn’t wait one more minute to see her. 

She walked up the stairs and into the bedroom, opening the door and calling her name softly, she turned on the light but nobody was there. “Ann?” she called again going to the bathroom door and opening it, again no Ann. 

She reached for her phone and called Ann’s number; she wouldn’t be in the office this late would she? She smiled of course not; she wasn’t there so why would Ann be? 

She heard Ann’s phone ringing downstairs back in the living room and followed the sound. 

She picked it up from the floor confused, watching her number flash on Ann’s screen. 

Ann had put the same photo on both their phones. She looked around, besides the phone being on the floor the house was neat and tidy. 

She went back up into the bedroom and looked around while she rung through to security in her office building. 

When they answered she said, “This is Anne Lister is Miss Walker in the building?” 

“No, Miss Lister”

“Are you sure?”

“Quite sure Mam, I myself saw her leave.”

“Are you sure she didn’t come back?”

“No Mam, I’ve been here, but do you want me to check the cameras in the building?”

“Yes, do that” While she waited she looked around the room, when she noticed the closet door open she looked in and saw that Ann’s black trolley bag was missing.

“Mam?”

“Yes I’m here”

“No one is in the building other than the security staff Mam.”

“Alright” she said and hung up. She sat on the bed and looked at her phone, there were at least a dozen missed phone calls from Ann since yesterday and at least five from Washington. She called him back he answered at once.

“Anne I’ve been trying to reach you.” 

“I know, that’s why I called you back” She rubbed her forehead and tried to keep herself together. 

“Have you seen the paper today?” he asked cautiously.

“No” Anne was impatient, “What’s in it?” there was a beep and Anne tapped the message from Washington. He stayed quiet as she looked at the photo. 

“Fucking hell” She said, “Has Ann seen this?”

“I don’t know for sure but it did circulate around the office.”

“Fuck” Was all she could say, “Do you know where Ann is?” she asked knowing he would say no.

“No Mam” was confirmed.

“She’s not at home Washington” and her voice broke a little, “I don’t know where she is.”

Startled at what sounded like a sob Washington could only say, “Have you tried ringing her?”

“Of course I have” She angrily shouted, “I’m in her house right now” she voice breaking again, “She’s left her phone here and oh god, her bag is missing and I..I think she’s gone.”   
To Washington she sounded shaken.

“We’ve got to get her back” He said quietly, “Anne can you meet me in the office, I think there something more you should see.”

Anne was at the office in less time than Washington, when he came in he said, “I’ve called the head of IT and she has given me a master password for Ann’s Shipden email account” He logged onto her laptop and tapped on Ann’s inbox. “It’s not pretty, I saw one of them but I didn’t get a chance to talk with Ann.”

Anne could see there were a dozen or more emails sent to Ann from various people in the office and as she opened one and read it, she felt her head explode and her heart ache for her sweet girlfriend. 

They were literally badgering her and calling her all kinds of foolish for being with her. This is what Ann had warned her about, she wished she had taken heed and spared her this awfulness. 

“Are all of them are like that?” She asked almost painfully.

“I would guess they all are Mam” he confirmed.

“She called me, you know” She said shock coating her words, “She told me she needed me and I” she paused, “I blew her off because I was closing the deal and enjoying myself too much” Her hands were clenching and nervous on the desk. 

“She needed me and I blew her off” She said it with some sort of finality in her voice. “But I” she sniffed and wiped her eyes, “I need to know where she is, and I need to know she’s okay.”

“Of course Mam, do you have her phone?”

“Yes I brought it with me” she said searching through her pocket, Washington had never seen Anne Lister so shaken.

“Good, I will call IT to come in and jailbreak it” Washington said as he watched it ask for the passcode.

Anne seemed to be pulling herself together, her eyes scanning the emails on her laptop. “No need” she said and took the phone and punched in Ann’s code and handed it back to him.

“Her last call was to someone named Elizabeth.”

“Her sister in Scotland” Anne replied absently as she accessed her own email and started to type. 

“I don’t know Mam but I think a good place to start, would be to call the sister.”

“Yes, of course” She got up and took the phone from him and using her phone she walked to the window to call Elizabeth. 

“Finish that email for me please Washington, put in it that if they so much as sneeze around Ann Walker, there will be disciplinary action taken and word it exactly like that. Add a few more threats if you like and send it out to everyone.”

Washington didn’t word it like that but he got the point across.

She dialed Elizabeth’s number from her phone, it rang four times before Elizabeth answered, Anne stopped pacing and rubbed her forehead. 

“Hello” Elizabeth answered tentatively not recognizing the number.

“Hello, sorry to disturb you, but this is Anne Lister and I’m looking for Miss Walker, is she there with you?”

“Yes she is” Elizabeth answered cautiously.

“Thank God, may I speak with her?” Anne asked politely.

“No you can’t, she doesn’t want to talk to you” Elizabeth voice was stern now.

“We’ve had a misunderstanding and I need to straighten it out.”

“I’ve told you she doesn’t want to talk to you.”

“Please, I have to talk to her” She begged casting a glance at Washington but he paid her no mind.

“I’ve already said no and there is no use continuing this conversation” Elizabeth said and abruptly rang off.


	29. Anne..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne makes a decision.

Anne shook her head something else was wrong. “Washington when was the last time Ann accessed her emails?”

“Around lunchtime”

“She tried to call me then” Anne called security on her phone again.

“Lister here” she said without a greeting, email footage of Ann Walker’s office to me from lunchtime onwards” She hung up and waited a tense two minutes for the beep that she had mail.

“Open it now” She told Washington and he clicked on the file.

They saw Ann sitting at her desk checking her mail, doing ordinary work things and then they fast forwarded to the evening. 

They saw Norcliffe come in say something to Ann, threw the paper on her desk and walk out. 

Anne tensed she knew what Ann would see. As Ann slowly opened up the paper, ‘my poor darling’ she whispered, and her heart ached, for making Ann go through this. 

She saw Ann jump up and disappear into her office, she came back about twenty minutes later pale, picked up her purse and left.

She didn’t need to see Ann’s face to know it was tear stained. But she couldn’t let her emotions control her now, she needed to focus. 

She checked her phone logs, Ann tried to call her again and again on her way home she would guess.

‘Damn it what the hell is missing? What the hell happened for Ann to not want to speak with her?’ 

Checking the timelines Ann tried to call her many times after the emails and after seeing the newspaper article. 

For Elizabeth to have that reaction to her something else was going on, and she wouldn’t know until she spoke with Ann.

“What do you want to do now Anne?” Washington rarely used her first name.

Anne slowly turned to look at him as she sank into her chair. “She doesn’t want to speak to me, but all I know and all I can feel is that I want to go to her.”

“We’ll make it happen” He squeezed her shoulder and picked up the phone and called Mary Lovelace the head of IT and told her to get the hell down here.

When she came, Washington told her to go through all Ann’s social media and whatever and just get an address for Ann’s sister in Scotland. 

Anne looked up at that and realized what was happening. She nodded to Washington grateful though guilt consumed her. 

She could not blame Ann, if she didn’t want to have anything to do with her after this but she couldn’t give up, she had to try, and Washington bless him was trying to give her a fighting chance even though she didn’t deserve it. She didn’t deserve any of it’ and then the next thought struck, ‘she didn’t deserve Ann.’

Half an hour later, Ann’s social media accounts were still being checked, Mary said “I don’t know, many people put their entire lives on these platforms but our girl is very private.” 

“Yes she is” Anne said quietly, her eyes focused on her desk “She asked me so many times to keep everything to ourselves but I wouldn’t listen, I let her down.” 

The last was said so sad that Lovelace and Washington exchanged a look of worry. 

Then Washington said, “Don’t worry, Anne, you’ll make it all up to her when you see her.”

“I don’t know Washington, I've pushed her so hard and so fast, always demanding and never listening.” Her sigh was watery. 

“Maybe I should listen now when she says, she doesn’t want to talk to me.” And then “Maybe I should accept her wishes” Anne ended in utter defeat. 

“You don’t believe that Anne.” Washington said worry coating his words.

“It’s Inverness” Lovelace said triumphantly totally not reading the room and getting a scolding look from Washington, “Sorry” she mumbled. 

She took a screenshot of what she was looking at and sent it to Anne’s phone. 

Anne opened it and she saw a smiling Ann hugging someone that could only be her sister, they both looked so happy, Ann looked so happy. The photo had “Inverness’ at the bottom.

Anne got up and strode out, not even bothering to say thanks or goodnight. They didn’t mind though, they both saw how distraught she looked and they felt so sorry for her.


	30. Anne and Ann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the movie Vita and Virginia
> 
> Virginia Woolf in her letter to Vita:   
> “I’ve settled down to wanting you..doggedly..dismally..faithfully..I hope at last this pleases you, it’s damned unpleasant for me.

Lying in bed that night, staring at the ceiling all she could think about was Ann and what she must have went through. 

How she would think now all they said about her was true. Maybe Ann was even falling out of love with her and at that thought she gasped as pain rushed through her entire body to the nerve endings of her fingertips.

For a whole week she didn’t go into the office, she did nothing but stare at her mobile and call Elizabeth. 

Every single time Elizabeth told her ‘No’, Ann didn’t want to speak to her and every single time it broke her. 

Then she would stuff her feelings down and ask gently, ‘How is Ann?’.

Elizabeth would answer ‘How do you think she would be? Falling in love with someone, so irresponsible with her happiness.’ 

Sometimes, she would really let her have it and Anne would listen quietly knowing she deserved it.

A month passed and every day she called Elizabeth. 

“Hello Anne Lister here, does Ann want to speak to me?”

“No”

“Is she okay, has she eaten anything?”

“Just tea and a small sandwich.” Elizabeth was gradually thawing.

“She loves apple pies, has she had any?”

“No”

But then she would ask “Will you tell her…I….I..care about her?”

“No.” and she would say it with such finality that Anne would ache, her stomach twisting in knots.

Then one day Elizabeth continued, “My baby sister needs someone who will respect and appreciate her love.”

“Yes, she does, I care about her and nothing happened, I swear it.”

“She really doesn’t need this.”

“I know, she is so sweet, so good natured, I wish I had protected her better.”

“Hmm” Elizabeth rang off.

Anne lost weight and didn’t go into the office at all, she just lay on the sofa not thinking about anything other than Ann and how lost she felt without her. 

She only answered Washington’s calls and took a leave of absence without any assurance of being in contact. The life she built, the company she dedicated her life too, all were relegated to non-importance. 

Her face when she looked in the mirror was one of perpetual sadness and she knew it was justified. She couldn’t be happy if she had hurt the most empathetic and sweetest person in the world. Even if Ann could forgive her, she wouldn’t forgive herself. 

Ann’s journey through her heartache was very different, she missed Anne and she longed to go to her but then she would remember what Mariana had said, how confident she sounded.

As she stood on the cliff looking out to the sea, Anne had never once come to her. 

Bitterly she wondered if Anne and Mariana had got back together. That thought would filter into her mind and rack body her with grief.

Anne never came and she didn’t call after the first week. Every day that first week when Elizabeth told her Anne had called she had promptly burst into tears. After that when she asked Elizabeth, she was told Anne didn’t call which left her feeling heart sick.

She was back on her anti-anxiety meds which made her drowsy and when she did sleep, she dreamt of their time together and woke up to her waking nightmare. 

At one point, she filled up her sketch pad, feverishly sketching Anne until her fingers cramped. 

The next day she threw the whole thing into the fireplace and lay there on the floor curled into a ball, no more tears, only dry tormenting sobs that echoed in her body.


	31. Options

Anne couldn’t stand it anymore; her guilt and heartbreak were giving way to anger. 

‘What about their promise?’ she thought, ‘Ann made her promise that they would be friends and now Ann doesn’t even want to speak with her?’

‘Why couldn’t she be given a chance to explain? To..to apologise? To grovel if need be?’

‘Why was she being so brutally punished with Ann’s absence?’ She paced, thoughts running furiously through her mind. 

She lay down just to get back up in the next second. She walked over and punched the door, the pain made her even angrier. 

‘She could remember Ann’s face when she made her promise; she remembered that Ann had said that she didn’t want to lose her.’ 

Now she was practically throwing her out of her life, Ann couldn’t be so angry or hurt that she missed some phone calls? that she was caught in a photo with a woman? And ..and those emails must have hurt but Ann was stronger than that, she had dealt with Norcliffe hadn’t she? 

‘Of course everything happened all at once and it must have felt like a wave crashing into her but surely she knew, she wouldn’t cheat on her, that this treatment of her was unnecessarily cruel?’

She called Washington he answered at once, “Washington could you come and fetch me, I think I fractured my wrist.” She hung up ‘fuckkk’ it hurt.’

The next day, she boarded a flight to Inverness her wrist in a cast.

She booked into the Kingsmills hotel an hour away from Elizabeth’s castle/mansion, ‘Who the hell was Ann Walker? Her family seemed loaded; she didn’t need to work for Anne.’ In their rush, falling in love and marinating in it, they hadn’t even spoken about families. 

Ann had called it, she really was a self-absorbed idiot, and would bet that Ann knew every single thing about her. 

But she could fix that, Ann on the other hand was another story. She didn’t have a clue what she was going to do but one thing was firm in her mind, she was going to see Ann and beg her to come back. 

Humility was Ann’s way and maybe she could get through to her showing her that she could be as well.

She barely registered her luxurious surroundings all she could focus on was getting into her rental and heading up to Elizabeth’s house. 

When she got there she drove around the curvy driveway and parked. It was only nine am, she rang the bell with her left hand adjusting the right so it could not be seen.

An ancient housekeeper answered; “Hello” Anne gave her most charming smile, “I’m here to see Miss Walker.”

With a thick Scottish accent she asked “Who’d you be, wanting to see ‘er?”

“I’m Anne Lister, could you please tell her I’m here?” She smiled again showing all her teeth this time. 

The old crone harrumphed, “Too erly for visitors, you wait ere.” 

“Of course, very good” Anne was doing her best to be as non-threatening as possible. The door was shut in her face. 

As she waited she decided to look around and it didn’t take her five minutes to see a lone figure on the cliff looking out at sea. She knew at once it was Ann and she made straight for her.

She would unleash holy hell on Ann, ask her who the hell did she think she was to be playing games with her mind, break her heart and then leave her high and dry? 

As she got closer her stride increased with a furious pace, determination in every step.

“Ann!” she shouted but the wind blew her voice away. She got closer and said again “Ann!”

Ann jumped and turned around and Anne was stunned by the gaunt figure, she wore jeans and a sweater but Anne could see she had lost weight.

Anne strode right up to her and pushed into Ann’s body her arms wrapping around her, her face buried in Ann’s neck clinging to her and sobbing, her anger forgotten.

Ann heard the heart wrenching sobs and quickly put her arms around Anne and just held her till her sobs eased, her heart breaking at Anne’s pain. 

She held Anne to her, her sweater wet with tears and snot, she soothed her tenderly running her hands up and down her back. They stayed like this for a while but when she felt Anne start to get in control of herself, she let her go. 

Anne was still clinging to her, so she gently pushed at Anne’s shoulders to be free. 

Anne pulled back looking at the hurt and resignation in Ann’s eyes. Anne just knew that Ann was about to break up with her and dear God she wouldn’t be able to take it. She pulled herself together.

“What are you doing here?” Ann asked her almost like she were a stranger.

“What do you mean, what I’m doing here?” Anne was digging through her despair to find that anger she lost the minute she saw Ann, to try to make it through this conversation.

“I..I’ve told Elizabeth I don’t want to talk to you, didn’t she tell you?” Ann said it like she was annoyed.

“She did tell me, every single day for a god damned month” Anne was starting to feel her anger again, rubbing her sweater across her still stifling nose.

Ann’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Do you have any idea what you have put me through?” Her voice sounding stuffy but loud, Ann was taken aback.

“What I’ve put YOU through?!” Ann shouted back and just like that Ann felt a spark of life within her, instead of the cold dark void that she had been sinking into daily.

“YOU were the one who left me!” Anne shouted back incensed.

“Well I never signed up for the Anne Lister brand of torment you put me through!” Ann gesticulated with her arm angrily.

“I would have dealt with anyone badgering you at the office!”

“I told you to keep us private! And..and when, would you have dealt with it huh? When would you have had the time huh? With your face buried in some woman’s tits” Ann crossed her arms angrily.

“I didn’t have anything buried anywhere!” It was Anne’s turn to make an angry cutting movement with her arm. 

“Ha! Did you even see that picture? You’re so full of it.” Ann returned heatedly, she couldn’t believe Anne was going to deny the whole thing.

“Everything was blown way out of proportion, but instead of talking to me you run away to Scotland.”

“I wasn’t given a choice.” Ann’s voice was hollow, as she remembered her last phone call to Anne or rather Mariana.

Anne thought what she said was strange but was too far gone to even pause to think about it.  
“Oh you made your choice, you left me.” Anne said hotly.

“I have” Ann’s voice was icy, “What we have is over.” 

“What?” Anne couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Go back home Anne, I don’t want to be with you” She said looking away, her profile determined.

Anne felt those words stab through her heart and echo in her brain, she almost clutched her chest but if Ann was going to be so cold to her she was going to give it right back.

“You have obligations Walker” Anne said sternly.

“I’m not obligated to be your girlfriend” Ann was harsh.

“No, but you are obligated to the company and you’re in breach of your contract.” Anne looked away and then back at Ann again her eyes hard.

Ann looked at Anne in disbelief ‘Was she really going to do this? Was she going to make Ann come back to watch her and Mariana, as they trampled all over her heart?’

“Anne you can’t be serious?”

“I am, read through it if you like, you can’t leave until I’m satisfied that you are done.” Anne’s voice was arctic. 

“You..you bastard” Ann whispered disbelievingly. “You really can’t expect me to watch..” She couldn’t even say it but flew at Anne in a rage and pounded her fists at her shoulders. 

Anne didn’t even flinch she just let her do it until she subsided, her arms aching to hold her.

“I expect you back to work tomorrow, I will pick you up nine am be ready” Anne turned and walked away. She could see no other way, letting Ann go was still not an option.


	32. Contracts

That night, Ann furiously told Elizabeth what had happened and Elizabeth watching her flush cheeks saw her sister come alive when she spoke about Anne Lister. 

It was the most animated she had seen her in weeks, and God help her, she knew Anne was in love with her sister, she had heard it her voice every single day for a month. 

She did what Ann asked though and sent the contract through to their lawyers, they came back with ‘It was iron clad, she could be summoned back to the company from anywhere in the world and it was totally up to Anne Lister’s discretion.’

Anne came for her before nine the next morning, this time Elizabeth greeted her at the door.

“Hello Anne Lister” Elizabeth said, “Please follow me to the kitchen, we’ll drink a cup of tea and have a nice chat while we wait for Ann shall we?”

Anne was a bit confused by the lukewarm reception, she had expected their meeting to be frosty or angry and was prepared for that.

As they reached the kitchen, Elizabeth said, “Please have a seat” and Anne sat down at the table. Elizabeth poured the tea and joined her.

Anne cautiously sipped her tea and watched Elizabeth do the same. After more than a minute in silence, Anne said, “I’m not going to mistreat her or be cruel to her you know?”

“I know” Elizabeth said just watching Anne as she sipped her tea.

“She is the most important thing in my life” Anne’s voice was matter of fact.

“I know” Elizabeth her eyes never leaving Anne’s face. Then she added “Do you know my sister cried every single day? She wouldn’t eat anything and nothing made her feel anything, she was like a shell of herself.”

Anne went to interrupt but Elizabeth forestalled her with a single finger held up.

“Last night she was furious and almost ate a whole pie” she gave a little laugh, “Do you know how relieved I was?”

Anne just looked at her, her emotions held in check. 

“That doesn’t mean I won’t rain hellfire on you if you hurt my sister again” She gave her a small smile that was chilling, her eyes steely.

“There you are darling” she said warmly as Ann came into the kitchen. Anne looked away to see Ann dressed warmly in fitted khaki trousers, sweater and a fur lined jacket. Her cheeks were rosy, her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She looked gorgeous; Anne had to keep herself from pulling Ann in her arms.

She could see Ann’s eyes running over her too and felt that was a good sign. 

“I’m ready Miss Lister for this legal enslavement you have so cleverly devised.” 

Her voice was professional and Anne knew exactly what track Ann Walker would be taking. She was going to be clever and prevent any intimacy or softness; she was going to be all business. Anne was willing to play along for now if it got her home.

The flight was almost empty and Anne could have sat anywhere but she chose to sit next to Ann in the aisle seat. Anne’s arm kept brushing hers and she gave Anne an annoyed look and moved closer to the window.

At one point, Anne’s hand that was in the cast, casually fell over the armrest and her fingers touched Ann’s thigh. Ann didn’t notice until said fingers began to lightly move on her thigh. With a pointed look, she picked a finger up and dropped it on Anne’s leg.

“Ow” Anne said and Ann gave her a fake smile and turned away. Anne grinned, she really couldn’t help it but was quickly impassive as Ann looked back at her.

“How did you..?” Ann gestured to Anne’s hand.

Anne would have liked to make a joke about her injury but realized it might not be the time yet, instead she said “Punched a door.”

“It put up a fight did it?” Ann was not going for humor but her mouth was two steps before her brain.

Anne laughed out loud, then said “Your fault actually.” It was too soon, she saw by Ann’s face and they were back to the silent treatment.


	33. Anne thinks she is so clever

Anne had Washington pick them up and as soon as she put their bags into the booth, she rushed to open the back door for Ann. 

“After you gorgeous” She said with a big smile on her face. Ann just shook her head and got in.

“The packages you ordered are on the seat Mam” Washington said watching them both in the rear view mirror.

Their eyes met in quiet understanding “Thank you Samuel” Anne said taking the package opening it as Ann watched curious.

“Welcome back Miss Walker” Washington gave her a smile and Ann smiled in return and gave a small nod.

“This is for you darling” Anne smiled and handed Ann a brand new phone as she put another smaller package in her pocket. Ann took it, thinking she didn’t have a phone and the company would have paid for it.

“Does it have all the latest features?” Anne asked Washington.

“Everything Mam” he replied at once.

“What features?” Ann asked.

Anne replied “Everything you would ever need darling, head phones and the like, look it’s even got Candy Crush.” 

Ann watched her steadily. ‘She might have to toss this phone after she broke free, Anne Lister must feel she was being so clever.’

“Do you want to go home first?” Anne asked smiling once again eager to please.

“No, I just want to do the job and get away from you as fast as I can” Ann replied looking out the window not seeing the flash of hurt that passed over Anne’s face.

“Of course, my love” Anne smiled that big chomping smile again.

They drove straight to the office; Anne walked in with Ann and tentatively put her hand at the small of her back.

“Miss Lister” Ann said through clenched teeth.

“Yes darling” Anne said, the near permanent real smile on her face.

“If you don’t want your left hand to end up like your right, you should really remove it now” Ann warned.

“Of course” and Anne quickly removed her hand.

As they walked in, the place came to a standstill all eyes on them, Ann tried to walk past without watching anyone but when she did meet their eyes, they immediately looked away. Ann’s face reddened and she looked down for the remaining walk up the stairs to her office.

She took her seat and booted up her computer as Anne went straight into her office. She looked at the mess of emails, proposals, tenders she had to go through and groaned.

Anne was swamped as well but while she worked she kept glancing up to make sure Ann was there.

At lunch time, the delivery boy from the Chinese restaurant came to drop off lunch for both of them. Anne reached her office door before Ann could even get her wallet out.

She took it, paid him and he was off. She turned to Ann, “Have lunch with me?”

“Why?” Ann asked.

“Because you are much too skinny and I need to fill you up” and when Ann looked at her with an eyebrow raised, she sputtered, “I ..I mean feed you, I promised Elizabeth.” 

Ann rose and walked into her office without a word.

They sat on the sofa in her office and Anne placed the food on the table. She quickly and clumsily tried to plate the food onto the paper plates that the restaurant had provided. 

Ann sighed, “Here give it, I’ll do it” Anne at once abandoned the task and sat back.

She watched Ann move, as she efficiently did everything and couldn’t help admiring her cute bum. She grinned and then quickly fixed her face as Ann turned to face her like she knew what Anne was doing.

She put a plate in front of Anne and gave her a fork, and then she sat down with her own and dug into her noodles.

She ate and watched Anne try and fail at using her left hand to eat, her noodles kept slipping off.

“Here” Ann sighed exasperatedly, “have some of mine” and she gave Anne a forkful of her noodles. As Ann ate and fed Anne, Anne couldn’t help the smug grin of her face.

“What?” Ann said defensively, “You’ve lost weight too.” 

“Your fault again” Anne grinned.

Ann just shook her head and continued to feed Anne.

It quickly became clear to Anne, that Ann, that ever compassionate soul, would help her do anything as she was injured. She would do it with frustration but she would, and if Anne was half as good as Ann was, she would never have taken the advantage. But she wasn’t; she reveled in Ann being near, so she played up to it.

Ann recognized what Anne was doing, she was not blind to it but she went along with it for two reasons; one she was still in love with Anne Lister and two though, Anne thought she was clever, she had seen her wince in real pain a few times.


	34. Ann is confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, my lovely people who have come along with me for this ride and given back to me just as much joy in kudos and comments I am going to upload till the end of the story. 
> 
> It was brilliant and i loved every second of it. Feel very free to comment as we say goodbye.

At the end of an exhausting work day Ann prepared to leave, Anne looking up quickly left what she was doing and called Washington to get the car ready for them, then she called Ann.

When Ann came into her office she smiled at her, “Darling would you be so kind as to pack up my laptop for me? I can’t do it with my hand you know” she held up the cast to show her, as if Ann needed proof that she was incapable.

Ann moved around the desk to in front of Anne, “Can you move back a little?” Ann asked and Anne moved her chair back an inch. Ann rolled her eyes and shook her head but started packing up Anne’s things hiding a small smile.

It didn’t even take a few seconds before Anne was gently rubbing her nose on Ann’s lower back. Ann stiffened and moved faster, “There done” she said and moved away from Anne, she could feel her resolve dissipating and she needed to pull herself together.

“Washington is downstairs waiting for us” Anne remarked a little cross Ann had pulled away so quickly. 

“He’ll drop me off as well?” Ann asked.

“Of course, you’re not leaving my sight Walker until we get through this; we have a lot of work to do.” Anne was firm.

Ann could only nod at this, the good thing was the faster she got done the faster she could be out of Anne’s life forever, the thought filled her with pain so acute, she stumbled a little as she moved to the door.

They both left carrying their respective laptop bags and walked out of the building together. 

Anne opened the door and Ann got in, “Good evening Samuel.” She said as she got in. 

“Good evening Mam” he replied. 

Ann was confused he had never called her Mam before it relegated her to a higher position of authority, but Ann being Ann remarked, “I’m sorry to inconvenience you any Samuel” She said softly.

“No inconvenience Mam, I have orders to take you anywhere you need to go, and it’s no trouble.”

Anne got in smiling, “Well we can be off.” 

In silence, they pulled off into rush hour traffic, Ann turned over Washington’s words in her mind, ‘Washington was second in command after Anne and he had serious work to do, but his orders were to drop everything to take her where ever she wanted to go?’ It was rather confusing maybe Anne didn’t trust that she wouldn’t disappear again and set a guard dog on her. It would be a very Lister thing to do. She looked at Anne, ‘and another thing where was Mariana in all of this?’

When they got to her house Anne came out as well and walked up to the door. She took her keys out and opened Ann’s door and as Washington pulled away Ann stood confused again.

“Are you coming?” Anne asking, grinning that big wolfish grin again with all her teeth.

“Are you staying?” She asked Anne.

“Of course, we have a lot of work to do remember?”

“Alright” Ann said walking in to see both their bags just inside the door.

Ann walked up to her bedroom leaving Anne downstairs in the kitchen getting herself a drink of water.

She took off her work clothes and laid on the bed, Anne’s behavior, the things she said were all confusing her.

If, as Mariana had said they had a good laugh about her, why did Anne call Elizabeth every day? 

God Elizabeth! She quickly picked up her mobile and called her.


	35. Chapter 35

Hello Darling” Elizabeth answering immediately, “How are you coping?”

“I’m fine, Anne though is acting so strangely, she followed me home today, she’s in the kitchen as we speak.”

“Hmm, is she treating you alright?” Elizabeth asked a little worried.

“She’s been nothing but super nice the entire time and she smiles happily every time she looks at me, it’s..it’s off-putting”

Elizabeth chuckled, “That woman has it bad for you love.”

“Then why did Mariana say?” Ann stopped.

“Who’s Mariana and what did she say?” Elizabeth asked.

“Has Anne spoken to you every day for the month I was with you?” Ann questioned instead.

“Ah, yes, I didn’t want to tell you because you burst into tears every time I did, and I thought to save you from the heartache.”

“It’s alright love I understand, but see this is what I can’t get straight” Ann said trying to get things clearer in her head.

“Mariana is her ex and every time, after every relationship is over, she runs back to her.”

“Oh” Elizabeth made a sound, “What did she say?”

“Well, after all the commotion in the office and the picture in the paper, I tried to call again and Mariana answered Anne’s mobile.”

“What?!” Elizabeth exclaimed.

“Yeah I didn’t tell you, I was embarrassed about it all”

Elizabeth calmer asked “What did she say?”

“She said Anne was in the shower and that they were busy and…and..”

“Go on darling” Elizabeth encouraged.

“She said I was chasing Anne down and if I thought being a little virgin was going to make Anne Lister be with me, then I didn’t know anything about Anne.”

“Oh darling no” Elizabeth’s voice was gentle as she felt pain for her little sister, “but what’s making you question everything she said now?”

“Well, one she called you every day. What did she say?”

“She asked if you would speak to her, when I said no, she would ask how you were and if you had eaten anything and would tell me all your favorite foods, I could tempt you with. She would listen to me berate her for hurting you and she would say she deserved it.” 

“Then I stopped getting angry and we would have a chat about you and every time she would ask me to let you know she cared about you.” Elizabeth stopped, there was a long silence. 

Then she continued, “I don’t know about this Mariana person and if she lied to you.” 

Still silence, Elizabeth said finally, “Ann, my love, Anne Lister is head over heels in love with you. If she wasn’t I would not have let you go anywhere with her.”

‘That’s right too’ Ann thought, ‘Elizabeth didn’t make a fuss when Anne turned up to take her to the airport, and they were sitting quietly in the kitchen sipping tea when she came in.’

“How would Mariana know I was a virgin then?” She asked.

“Maybe Anne did give her that piece of information, has she mentioned anything about Mariana?”

“No quite the opposite, she hasn’t let me out of her sight and she’s tip toeing around me like I would break.” Ann was still working through things in her mind, maybe Mariana had lied about them laughing at her.

“Ooh, these thoughts” Ann tapped her head, “I’m going to ring off Elizabeth, and figure out what the hell is going on.”

“Yes darling you do that, keep me in the loop?” They ran off and Ann got up to take a shower, tonight she was going to observe Anne Lister and maybe source out some truths. She changed into pajamas and went downstairs.


	36. Ann....

As soon as she got there, Anne sitting on the sofa called to her, “Darling I ordered our supper is that alright with you?”

“Its fine” She said as she went to the living room and sat down in the armchair. 

Anne looked up from her laptop and smiled wryly commenting almost to herself “You never use to sit that far” then louder, “But it’s alright, whatever is best for you that’s what I want.”

“Well why don’t you set me free from this contract?” Ann replied testing Anne.

“You’re well aware Miss Walker that I need you, that the company needs you.” Anne looked down at her laptop fiddling with it.

“Why do you need me so much?” Ann asked quizzically.

“Because” Anne was short.

“Because what?”

“Because you are damned efficient at your job.” Anne had looked up as she said this crossly.

“Is that the only reason you need me?” She said again this time not allowing Anne to break eye contact.

Anne jumped up, “No, look I need to have a bath before we start, do you mind?”

“No, go ahead you know where everything is, call me if you need help” Anne raised an eyebrow and Ann held her gaze, it was mildly disconcerting for Anne. 

She felt the power shift, it seems like Ann held all the cards now and for once in her life she didn’t mind. If Ann was talking with her then it was a really good sign. 

When she came out of the bathroom and into the bedroom Ann was there lying in bed, feet crossed at the ankles watching her.

“I need to change, can you help me get my t-shirt on?” Anne asked genuinely needing assistance.

Ann stood up and walked towards her slowly, she pulled at the knot on the towel and it fell, 

Anne was naked other than her knickers. Anne stood still letting Ann’s eyes run all over her. 

“Hmm, you did lose weight” Ann could see, though she was still muscled everywhere, she had gotten smaller. She ran a fingertip down Anne’s stomach.

Anne didn’t know what to make of this but she stayed quiet as Ann explored her body.

Taking her time Ann moved her hands all over Anne’s torso and back, even cupping her breasts. Anne held her breath but Ann was done, she bent picked up Anne’s shirt and helped her in it.

The doorbell rang and Ann said, “Saved by the bell” with a quirky little smile.

They ate together at the table, this time Anne only ate spring rolls, she really wanted Ann to feed her again but she thought she better not push it.


	37. Clearing the fog

She kept glancing in Ann’s direction but all she could see was a thoughtful Ann.

When they were finished Ann asked, “What you like some hot cocoa?”

Anne nodded yes, then smiled a big smile. Ann just shook her head and walked into the kitchen.

When Ann returned with two mugs Anne was on the sofa again. Ann went and sat in the armchair, she watched Anne sipping her cocoa as she sipped hers.

Anne feeling a little uneasy, wondered how this small slip of a girl could unnerve her so. 

Ann was about to say something so she quickly said, “Right we should get on with it, work an all.” Her smile was spectacular.

Ann almost laughed aloud but hid her smile with her mug. Nonchalantly, she said, “You know what; I don’t feel like doing any work tonight.” Ann watched Anne’s face fall.

‘Fuck!’ Anne thought, ‘She was going to be kicked out in a minute’ she said quickly, “I really do need your help with this tender Ann.” her eyes pleading.

“It can wait” Ann gave a little shrug.

“But there is a deadline..” She began.

“I’d rather talk about us.” Ann kept her eyes on Anne, sipping her cocoa slowly.

Anne laughed nervously, “Do you really think we’re up for that conversation? Maybe you can go lie down for a while, are you tired? You must be tired.”

“No” Ann shut her down and then said “Can I ask you one thing?” Ann tilted her head curiously.

“Darling, my hand hurts can you bring my painkillers for me?” Anne tried again to forestall any argument that would end up in her leaving.

“Did you miss me?” their eyes locked. Anne wondered what to say, this was a very curious mood Ann was in.

“The truth please” Ann prodded.

Anne took a breath, if this was going to happen she was going to let it all out, Ann had a radar for bullshit when it came to her.

“Yes, every day” She said simply. Ann nodded as if she accepted that answer. Anne continued, “I haven’t been to work since you left.”

Now this stunned Ann, Anne never missed a day; the company was her life’s work.

“What did you do then?” Ann asked.

“Stayed at home, called Elizabeth, drink, called Elizabeth again, feel guilty, drink some more, call Elizabeth again, feel sorry for myself, cry cause you weren’t here and you didn’t want to talk to me.” Anne’s voice was steady and clear.

Ann was silent she gave no indication that it touched her in any way.

“God Ann, I’m so sorry for what they put you through.” Anne was sincere, “You told me to keep everything private and all I did was push you, you knew better than I what would have happened. Darling, I’m so sorry” her eyes pleaded with Ann.

Then she added, “You don’t have to worry about them at all, I sent a strongly worded email en masse, if they so much as look at you, I’ll have their heads.”

“I saw the email” Ann nodded.

“Yeah? Washington that blubbering idiot changed some of my words.”  
Ann smiled and Anne calmed down and smiled too. “Thank you for apologizing” Ann said. 

“I’m sorry about the picture in the paper too, I swear to you nothing happened, we were pushed together for a picture that I didn’t know was being taken. I..I know it looks bad” Anne put up her hand as if she was pushing something away. 

“But I swear to you Ann nothing happened, the only thing I got from that night out was a raging hangover. I even wanted to come straight to you, but it was in the wee hours of the morning and I didn’t want to show up at your doorstep pissed.”

“I believe you.” Ann put her mug down.

“You do? Darling that’s wonderful” Anne’s smile was radiant. But when Ann looked up serious Anne’s smile fell, she was not out of the woods yet.

“Anne, where’s Mariana?”

“Mariana?” Anne asked confused, “Probably polishing Charles’ wrinkly balls, how the hell would I know?”

Ann thought she got the answer she needed, but she had to make a few things clear to Anne.


	38. Anne tries to do the right thing

“Anne did you see Mariana that day?” Anne was slowly coming to understand there was something else at play here.

“She stopped by and made my hangover worse” Anne watched Ann’s cautious movements.

“Did you tell her about us?” a pause “About me?”

“I did” Anne nodded slowly, “I told her that she and I were over and that I was going to pro..” Anne caught herself, “that I’d promised you that I would speak with her and make things crystal clear. I even said that if, and when, you feel comfortable with us being friends then, and only then, would we try, to be friends.”

“And did you tell her anything about me specifically?”

“No…she was going on about quiet ones always know the best tricks in bed…Oh fuck Ann” Anne looked up in horror, “Darling I was tired and she was carrying on and I told her..her..that you didn’t know anything that..Oh God..that you were a virgin.” Anne was horrified. “Is that why you left? Did she say something to you?”

“I called you again when I got home she answered your mobile.” Ann said simply.

Anne’s mind was reeling, ‘yes she had left her phone in the living room, yes she had gone to take a shower, and yes she had left Mariana there.’ And then Anne’s whole world fell apart.

Anne placed her head in her shaking hands, “What did she tell you darling?” her voice was almost choking. ‘Gods, my darling gentle girl, what have I allowed to happen to you?’ she thought in utter misery.

“She said” Ann started looking down, and Anne looked up, “She said you were in the shower, that I was disturbing both of you, that you both laughed at my pathetic little crush.”

Anne’s eyes were horrified but Ann carefully continued, “I didn’t believe her at first but then, then she said that me being a virgin, wasn’t enough to keep you, that I knew nothing about you.” Ann’s eyes met Anne’s both showing pain for very different reasons, “I believed her, how else would she have known?”

“Oh God” Anne exclaimed in sheer misery her heart aching for her sweet love. She gave a dismayed sob and rushed to Ann dropping on her knees, tightly hugging her waist, her head buried in Ann’s lap sobbing. Ann didn’t touch her.

“How could you Anne?” Ann was crying now, “How could you tell her about something so private?”

Anne sobbed out loud grasping at Ann’s pants, pain and sorrow racking her body both of them crying now, Anne out of pain that Ann had suffered because of her, Ann because she felt betrayed, hurt and devastated. 

They stayed like that until Anne started to whimper, softly she kept repeating, “I’m so sorry Ann, I’m so sorry.”

Ann quieted too but she still didn’t touch Anne. 

Anne fighting for control, got up of the floor, standing in front of Ann with her head down, not even daring to meet Ann’s eyes. 

Anne, with quiet anguish and for the first time in her life doing what was best for someone else even if it would shatter her, said, “I’ll go now Ann, you don’t have to work for me” She sniffed wiping her red nose, tears still rolling down her face. “You don’t have to ever see me again, I’m so sorry.” 

She shook her head and looked into Ann’s sweet face, “I’m sorry I left you vulnerable sweetheart, so that people could hurt you, when..when” She sniffed again her voice breaking, “all you have been is good, so good, good to me, to my family, for the company, you gave and gave and in return all I brought you was pain.” She wiped her eyes, shoulders drooping, turned to go.


	39. Love

As she turned, Ann’s hand came up and slipped into hers, “Don’t go” she said and when Anne turned to look down at those beautiful, tear filled eyes. 

“I love you” Ann love and light itself, said simply, and all Anne wanted to do is hold her, if it would stop those tears, remembering she was the cause of those tears, she shook her head, 

“No Ann, how could you even, after the way I’ve treated you?” She paused, “It wasn’t right, you gave me something precious and I used it so carelessly, to hurt someone else, for my stupid pride and arrogance” her mind was made up she would protect Ann now, even from her.

She cupped Ann’s face, smoothing her thumb adoringly over her cheek, her eyes filling with love, pain and regret “It only came back to hurt you darling, I don’t deserve you Ann, I never have.” She let go of Ann’s face and turned again to pull away but Ann held on. 

Anne looked at their hands clasped together and all she wanted to do was sink to her knees again sobbing for her loss, her heart tightened in her chest.

Ann rose, “I love you Anne” she said cupping her face.

“Darling how could you? You were right from the very beginning, I’m not good enough for you, I never was.”

“Anne” Ann said softly but firm, ‘it hurt her to see Anne in so much pain, to see the part of Anne that she loved, the confident woman shaken like this, she wanted to get past this, haven’t they both suffered enough?’

Anne turned her head to kiss Ann’s palm and Ann’s hurt and anger melted away. “Anne, I love you, that hasn’t changed, I love all of you, even the blabber mouth idiotic part.” Ann smiled through the tears but Anne still couldn’t meet her eyes. 

“My love” Ann called gently, lifting Anne’s head so their eyes could meet. “I love you, I always have.”

Ann brought their lips closer and Anne god help her, could only seize the moment and lovingly kiss Ann back. 

Weakly, she sank down into the sofa pulling Ann on her lap, she hugged her and then whispered fervently, “I, I love you Ann, you are the love of my life.” Ann lifted her head and smiled. 

Anne’s arms tightened around Ann, she continued her forehead resting on Ann’s clavicle “Darling I promise I will never ever hurt you again, you are the most important thing in my life.” 

She raised her head her eyes bright and deep brown, “I love you so god damned much, I would rip out my still beating heart, even if all you wanted to see was what it looked like.” Anne voice was so tormented and passionate; all Ann could do was smile and capture her lips. 

When they kissed it was like a little explosion, their anguish, their sorrow, their pain everything was being communicated through their mouths but following closely was their relief to have found each other again and then softly, the love they felt for each other.

When they pulled away finding each other’s eyes, they both smiled self-consciously and them kissed again, Anne wrapping her arms around Ann, holding her like would disappear any second. They stayed that way for a long time, Ann sinking into Anne, Anne keeping her close and safe. 

Suddenly, Anne exclaimed, “Hold on, I need to get something.” She tried to move Ann off but she clung to her. “Ann, my love I’ll be back in a second” she smiled adoringly. 

“I’m sure it’s not that important is it?” Ann began to nuzzle into Anne’s neck.

“It’s the most important thing I will ever do” Anne was adamant. Ann looked at her confused but then nodded, so Anne placed her gently on the sofa and gave her a quick kiss.

Anne rushed to her laptop bag on the dining table and immediately started digging into it. 

She came back and handed Ann a small jewel box. Ann confused, took it, she gasped when she opened it, inside there was a diamond engagement ring,

“I ordered it weeks ago, and had Washington pick it up when he picked us up from the airport.” 

She smiled a little, kneeling she took the box pulling the ring out of it and held it up to Ann. “Well, what do you say Walker, marry me?”

Ann was cautious, “I don’t know” She answered and Anne's face fell, then she laughingly jumped into Anne’s arms, Anne fell back onto the carpeted floor Ann on top of her “Of course I will, you tosser” she said and Anne laughed out loud kissing her full on the mouth.

“Here” she said grabbing Ann’s left hand, “Let me get this on your finger before you change your mind.” She slid it on Ann’s ring finger with a sigh of satisfaction. Then she pulled it to her lips and kissed it, Ann’s heart melted into the whole of her body filling every corner with love. 

She absolutely had no words when Anne looked into her eyes and said, “I love you darling, you are my life.” 

And this time when they kissed there was no more pain just all-encompassing warm, beautiful, fiery…love.


	40. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stay away from them either...i hope i did justice to the story.  
> Smut then Closure

“My sweet, beautiful love” Anne murmured as she kissed Ann, she would have liked to take it slow and make the moment last but Ann seemed to have other ideas. 

“Let’s get naked” Ann said grinning down at her, “God I’ve missed you, I’ve missed this” She came back down and captured Anne’s mouth again. Anne was a little taken back at Ann’s need. 

When Ann started biting her neck lustily she tried to stall, “Sweetheart, eh my love we’re still on the floor, can we at least go upstairs?”

Ann moved to the other side of her neck, Anne groaned and tried again, “Darling” Ann lifted her head to listen to Anne, her palms down on the floor on either side of Anne’s head, she was straddling Anne and Anne could feel the heat between Ann’s legs on her stomach. 

Her breasts came within kissing distance, Ann’s nipple barely brushing her nose and Anne got distracted. Her hand came up, slid under Ann’s top and cupped one naked breast.

“You were saying?” Ann asked.

“Hmm?” Anne couldn’t remember what they were talking about. She moved her head and Ann’s other clothed nipple slid from her nose into her mouth but before she could even start sucking, Ann moved off her and stood up. 

Anne’s eyes stayed on Ann’s breasts. Ann laughed, “Darling my eyes are up here.”

Anne just said, “Hmm” almost like she was in a daze.

“Come on love” Ann smiled pulling Anne up by her good hand, “We can’t have you rolling around the floor with an injured hand, I don’t want you injuring your back as well.”

“Are you insinuating I’m in my dotage Miss Walker?” She slapped Ann’s ass affectionately as they moved towards the stairs.

“No” Ann said not turning back, “I’m saying you are marrying a woman twelve years younger than you, it might be prudent to keep everything in good working order” she teased.

Anne growled, “I’ll show you good working order” Anne playfully grabbed Ann by the waist and bit her shoulder. Ann squealed and Anne laughed delighted. 

When they entered the bedroom it was a whole different matter, Ann was intense as she pushed Anne on the bed and lifted Anne’s t-shirt kissing her stomach. “God I’ve missed your smell” she tugged at Anne’s pajama bottoms pulling them and Anne’s knickers off in one smooth movement. She nuzzled Anne’s curls. “I’ve missed your taste” the tip of Ann’s tongue came out to taste her.

“God” Anne groaned, “Please baby, come up” Anne pushed her fingers into Ann’s hair, “I’ve missed you too” She pleaded but Ann was relentlessly focused. 

Her lips moved over Anne, so softly, Anne groaned and let go of Ann’s hair. Ann smiled and pushed one of Anne’s legs up on the bed, kneeling she held onto Anne’s waist for leverage as she ran her lips over Anne taking her time, wetting her lips with Anne. Her bottom lip came up to lightly play with Anne’s clit, then both her lips tugged on Anne, gently pulling over and over again. 

“Fuckkk” Anne moaned not sure what to do with her hands she clutched the bed sheet at her sides only to let go and grab them back again over her head. She watched as Ann’s head dipped and moved her lips never stopping. 

‘Fuck it felt so good, she had never felt so good, how did Ann even know?’ “Baby” she moaned, “Don’t stop, don’t ever fucking stop, oh Godd” 

Ann applied more pressure and when her tongue finally came out to join her lips Anne could only hold on to Ann’s head, “Fuck! I fucking love you” She cried out. 

Ann looked up at her and their eyes met, “Come in my mouth baby” Ann whispered and Anne let go. When her orgasm finished crashing through her body Anne lay there completely drained.

“I think you’ve killed me” She said and Ann laughed getting up to join her on the bed. 

She had to help Anne move so that she could have some room, “You’re useless” she said laughing tugging at Anne. 

“Mmm” was the only thing Anne could say.

Anne still completely sated said, “If Elizabeth hadn’t told me you were there all month, I would have thought you were practicing.”

“Well” Ann teased, “Lana did stop by a few times” As Anne galvanized into action Ann laughingly squealed.

“What did you say?” Anne growled pining Ann to the bed. 

“I said” Ann bravely, watching Anne, “That…”

“Go ahead” Anne encouraged wickedly, “If you’ve had your fill of freedom”

“That..I love you my darling” Ann lovingly finished.

“Mmm, good save Walker” Anne returned grinning as she captured Ann’s mouth.

Anne rolled them over so she was on her back and Ann on top of her, still kissing her, her good hand tugged at Ann’s top. Ann quickly got up and stripped coming down to kiss Anne again. 

Anne pushed her hand between their bodies to grasp at Ann’s breast again. Ann moaned and rose a little placing the free nipple, the one that Anne wasn’t cupping and squeezing near Anne’s lips.

Anne opened her mouth and sucked it in, her eyes rolling back in her head, how she had missed them. Anne was greedily sucking at Ann’s breast when Ann yelled, “Ow” and pulled away, “Babe, too hard”

Anne quickly said, “Sorry, my love” and turned to the other nipple. Ann watching Anne’s mouth on her groaned and ground down on Anne’s stomach, sliding up and down coating both of them. 

Anne cupped Ann’s buttocks pushing her up as she nipped every little piece of Ann’s body she came in contact with as Ann moved towards her face.

As she hovered over Anne, Anne dove in licking and tasting all of Ann. After she was satisfied that she had her fill of Ann’s taste, that she had spent nights dreaming about she said, “Baby you’re too wet, you won’t feel anything.”

Ann moved off dried herself a little with the bed sheet and came back over Anne, Anne made her mouth as dry as possible with just a little moisture to suck at Ann’s clit. 

Ann holding the head board with one hand, the other clutching at Anne’s head, her blonde head back, eyes closed, full breasts and hard nipples thrust forward, could only moan and after a few minutes, come all over Anne’s face.

Afterwards, they lay together naked, Anne in her favorite spot, leg and head half way on top of Ann and face tucked into her neck. 

Ann playing with Anne’s hair, thoughtful said, “Darling are we going to tell everyone at work that we are engaged?”

Anne kissing Ann’s neck stilled, then rose and looked at her, “Whatever you think is best my love, and I mean it this time, I’m not going to push you into anything. Whatever you decide is best that is what we will do, okay?”

Ann smiled wickedly, “You're so delightfully whipped Miss Lister”

Anne’s eyes flashed then she laughed “I am very well trained Miss Walker”

Ann laughed out loud and they both hugged.

As they settled back to how they were, Ann said, “I think, I will wear my ring to work, so they can bloody well see we are very serious and are not mucking about.”

Anne smiled into Ann’s neck, then rose to kiss her, it was meant to be gentle and loving but quickly turned passionate, starting then up all over again.


	41. Closure Part 2  At the Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgVzJIs4PCQ
> 
> Song that is stuck in my head - Elvis Costello - I'll never fall in love again

They walked into work together, her hand on Ann’s lower back, her whole demeanor elated. Ann never one to make a show of anything leaned into Anne.

A few of the early employees looked up and Anne slid her hand up and down Ann’s back soothingly. They walked upstairs and both took their respective places as their work day began. 

They had a lot of catching up to do and Anne had a board meeting at nine am and conference at eleven, every one of Lister Holdings employees knew that when there was a board meeting in the conference room, absolutely no one could interrupt. 

It was around this time too, that employees would have a little free time without the bosses around.

Promptly at nine Anne passing Ann’s desk leaned over for a kiss, Ann rose pecked her lips, Anne frowned unsatisfied and her eyes glinted at Ann letting her she would be collecting more later.

“Oh shush” Ann smilingly waved her away.

Elizabeth Denton was the first to stop by Ann’s desk, smiling she said, “I’ve missed you Ann” as she took a seat next to Ann’s desk.

Ann smiled; Elizabeth was very kind and not one of the people who had berated her for dating Anne. She was also very tall and very shy with close cut brown hair, her eyes behind her glasses startlingly green. 

“I had to go Elizabeth and take a break from it all” Ann looking up from going through a file on her desk.

“I understand, they were rough on you, but I kind of figured they was something going on between you two, she watched you so tenderly at times and watched me like if she was ready to tear me to pieces” She laughed and Ann smiled, 

She sobered up a bit and asked very shyly, “Ann, if Lister wasn’t in the picture would I have ever stood a chance with you?” 

“Oh Elizabeth, I really don’t know” She shook her head, “I think she would have always been in the picture, I fell in love with Anne years ago, I just didn’t have the nerve to pursue it, I am hopelessly out of her league.” She sighed and Elizabeth nodded her head.

“That’s alright Ann, can we at least still be friends?” Elizabeth asked hopefully.

Ann smiled and nodded but in her heart she knew there was no use prolonging Elizabeth’s heart ache, wishing for someone who has already given their heart to someone else.

“Shall we shake on it?” Elizabeth said with a grin, hoping to put Ann’s mind at ease as far as she was concerned.

Ann laughed and put out her hand to shake and heard Elizabeth gasp. She had put out her left hand, the diamond glistened in the light.

“Wow, so both of you are?” She asked.

“Yes” Ann confirmed they both looked at the ring, Elizabeth's face crestfallen and Ann’s tender. 

At the same time Oliver George from Accounting came looking for Denton. He whistled when he saw the ring and told Denton that they needed her downstairs.

Ann knew in a matter of minutes it would all over Lister Holdings, George was a frightful gossip and she couldn’t have planned it better herself.

She busied herself with work and after nine she walked into the staff room to make herself a cup of tea. Again there was a hush as she entered.

Isabella Norcliffe though had to say something “So Ann” she called loudly getting everyone’s attention. 

Ann sighed and turned to her, “What is it Miss Norcliffe?” she asked irritably, she didn’t know why she couldn’t just do her time peaceably before she left the company. 

“You have actually gotten engaged to Anne Lister?” She was scathing.

“Yes, what is it to you?” Ann answered.

Isabella stood up and walked up to her casually, “Do you even think for a minute it would last?” 

She laughed scornfully, “Lister would be bedding some other woman by the end of the month, I guarantee it.”

Ann could feel temper building up in her, “Even if she is, I still wouldn’t want you Norcliffe” She threw back in her face, everyone held their collective breaths.

She saw the anger and hate flash in Norcliffe’s eyes. “Oh you feel you’re so high and mighty everyone knows she probably proposed to you out of pity.” 

Ann watched her stony faced and everyone waited for what Isabella would say next.

Her hand came up and poked Ann in the shoulder, “Poor little orphan Annie, who probably had a nervous breakdown because people were mean to her.”

Ann sucked in a breath, it was a low blow, she had confided in Isabella about her anxieties. She pulled back and controlled her breathing, “Listen up Isabella, doubt our relationship all you want but remember this, when you lay alone in bed tonight, even if Anne breaks my heart I would never ever, ever, even give you a pity fuck.”

Some people gasped out loud and some snickered. 

Isabella’s rage contorting her face, her hand rose as if to slap Ann.

Anne Lister’s voice came out vicious and cold as she stood in the doorway, “Don’t you fucking dare.” Anne had been in the middle of the Board meeting when Washington had interrupted looking like he was distressed, all he needed to say was Miss Walker, and she was out of the meeting like a shot.

Isabella blanched and pulled her hand back quickly, her posture defiant but fearful just like any coward bully when someone bigger and stronger challenged them.

“Come here my love” Anne gently called Ann and Ann moved to her side. She moved Ann to the back of her in protection as she moved forward to Norcliffe.

“Isabella” She began, “We have been friends for a very long time before we worked together and that is the only reason why, you are not knocked for six on the floor right now.” 

She grabbed Isabella’s chin roughly, “But you see that woman there?” She moved her head to face Ann.  
“That woman, is the love of my life, she is innocent and sweet and I don’t deserve her, but she chooses.” 

She came up close to Isabella’s face her eyes black with cold rage, “She chooses to love me despite all my faults, and I know right now, in her heart, she is telling me to be merciful, and for her sake I will because she is better than me, better than all of us.” 

She paused looking at Isabella like she just crawled out from under a rock “So I will” she pushed Isabella away from her roughly and Isabella fell on some chairs sliding to the ground on her back, she looked up at Anne.

“You have twenty-four hours to pack your things and leave London” She leaned down, “Go far because you won’t like the consequences if you stay.”

She turned now and addressed everyone else, in full boss mode, “It goes for all you lot too, anyone of you even so much as sneezes around Ann Walker will find themselves on the breadline without so much as a recommendation from this company.” 

They all shrunk back as she walked over to where Ann was standing, “Are you alright my love? Did she hurt you in anyway?” Ann shook her head and Anne pulled her in, tenderly hugging her. 

Everyone watched as Anne Lister carefully and lovingly held Ann soothing back her hair. No one had any doubt now that Anne Lister was in love with Ann Walker.

Anne tilted Ann’s chin up, “How about we call it a day and head home yeah?”

“Darling, your board meeting and conference” Ann started.

“They will have to wait, everyone will have to wait.” She smiled sweetly at Ann and they left the staff room together Anne’s arm protectively around Ann.

As they passed, Anne addressed Washington, “I told you that bloody email was too soft.”

“Sorry Mam” he smiled, “When you’re right, you’re right.”

Anne just shook her head and gave a small laugh, “I’m always right” she said with just enough cockiness to make Ann teasingly groan.


End file.
